Asa et Harry Potter
by Alllba Ambre
Summary: Une jeune fille mystérieuse entre en 5°année à Poudlard. Elle va changer la vie du Survivant mais qui estelle réellement? 1°fanfiction! FIC TERMINÉE
1. Une nouvelle venue

**Asa et Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling (dommage) sauf le personnage d'Asa (sortie tout droit de mon imagination) et l'histoire... Spoiler du tome 5.

**Note de l'auteur (c'est moi!):** Cette fiction se déroulera en 3 parties, chaque partie représentera une année à Poudlard comme pour les livres de J.K Rowling. J'espères que la lecture vous sera agréable, laissez une review svp pour dire ce que vous en pensez (même si c'est une critique).

**Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle venue.**

Harry se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, où il dînait en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année. Tout c'était déroulé comme Harry l'avait imaginé durant les vacances, tous les élèves chuchotaient lors de son passage ou le montraient du doigt. Harry avait passé des vacances épouvantables chez les Dursley en ruminant ce qui s'était passé à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente; il se reprochait la mort de Cédric et redoutait que Voldemort envoie ses Mangemorts le cherchaient. Mais il ne lui était rien arrivé, à part quelques cauchemars, durant ces deux mois où il était resté chez les Dursley excepté la dernière semaine passée au Terrier. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi les Weasley ne l'avaient pas invité plus tôt mais il savait qu'ils devaient avoir d'autres choses à faire depuis le retour de Voldemort et que c'était aussi pour sa protection. Il avait donc passé l'été à espérer que Voldemort ne commette pas de massacre et il savait que beaucoup d'élèves ne le croyaient pas; et il avait eu raison: nombreux étaient ceux qui l'évitaient, comme certains élèves de sa maison, ou s'écartaient lors de son passage… Mais il devrait en être habitué depuis, les élèves avaient eu la même attitude en deuxième année lorsqu'on croyait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ou encore l'année précédente, où on pensait que c'était lui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de feu. Mais Harry ne le supportait pourtant plus: il n'avait pas demandé à être Harry Potter, le Survivant, à avoir cette cicatrice d'éclair au front, à survivre ainsi à ses parents…

Ses pensées furent interrompues, comme toutes les conversations, par le bruit de la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait. Tous virent Hagrid entrer mais les regards se fixèrent sur la jeune fille qui le suivait. Harry pensa qu'elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, il regarda sa longue chevelure châtain clair avec des reflets dorés puis ses yeux turquoises, et de là où il se trouvait, il crut apercevoir des éclats d'or dans ses yeux. Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester ainsi toute sa vie. En regardant aux autres tables, il put se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas la quitter des yeux. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en partie vélane mais chassa vite cette idée, elle était trop naturelle pour être une vélane. Il avait été surpris qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux dès qu'elle fut entrée, comme si elle le connaissait déjà, mais maintenant son regard était tourné vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore se leva enfin et prit la parole: je voudrai vous présenter Asa Dundore, une nouvelle élève qui suivra les cours de 5° année. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil et que vous l'aiderez à s'adapter… Pendant qu'il parlait, on sentait que les élèves voulaient juste savoir dans quelle maison elle allait être répartie, en espérant que ça soit la leur. Draco regarda la nouvelle venue et se dit qu'elle serait bien dans sa maison, en plus dans sa classe, cela changerait des laiderons de son année. Dumbledore reprit son discours de bienvenue: comme je l'ai déjà dit, Asa va suivre les cours de 5° année, le Choixpeau l'a déjà répartie, sa maison est GRYFFONDOR! Des acclamations parvinrent de leur table mais aussi des huées venant des autres montrant leur mécontentement. Draco renifla, il fallait s'en douter, les Gryffondors avaient toujours tout. Quant à Harry, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il ne l'a connaissait même pas!

Hagrid se tourna vers Asa et lui dit:

- dis donc, on a l'air de déjà t'apprécier. Elle lui répondit par un sourire gêné. Bon je vais te laisser faire connaissance avec ta maison, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du trio de Gryffondor, il s'arrêta:

- Bon, je te laisse entre leurs mains maintenant.

- Merci Hagrid, lui fit-elle dans un beau sourire.

Lorsqu'Hagrid s'éloigna vers la table des professeurs, elle se tourna vers eux trois:

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici? en montrant la place vide à côté d'Hermione.

- Mais bien entendu, lui répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Je m'appelle Asa Dundore, fit-elle en serrant la main d'Hermione puis celle de Ron et celle d'Harry par-dessus la table.

Lorsque Hermione voulut se présenter à son tour, Asa l'interrompit:

- Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, toi tu es Hermione Granger, sûrement la meilleure élève de toute l'école, toi c'est Ron Weasley, un excellent joueur d'échecs à ce qu'on m'a dit et toi, tu es Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il pensa qu'elle allait le présenter comme le Survivant mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle continua:

- un très bon attrapeur au Quidditch!

- Mais comment nous connaît-tu? la questionna Hermione.

- Ha vous savez, vous êtes connus en dehors de Poudlard…

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Dumbledore, affirma Harry. Ron changea de sujet en lui demanda de quelle école elle venait. Asa parut gênée et hésita avant de répondre.

- Oh c'est difficile à expliquer, j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux et je ne suis jamais allée dans une école, j'ai eu des cours particuliers chez moi.

- Tu as eu des profs qui venaient chez toi? explosa Ron.

- Oui, d'une certaine façon… C'est pour ça que je vais devoir passer des tests dans chaque matière pour vérifier si je suis au niveau.

- T'as pas de chance, dès le début de l'année, tu passes des examens alors qu'on a les Buses à la fin de l'année, la plaignit Harry.

- Ça va, je suis contente d'être enfin à Poudlard, avant je ne pouvais pas y aller.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avant? Demanda Hermione.

- Heu, c'est compliqué, histoire de famille, mon grand-père ne voulait pas que j'y aille… Je préfère ne pas encore en parler, en attendant de mieux vous connaître, si ça ne vous fait rien…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas et pardonne ma curiosité, s'excusa Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. Au fait, je voulais vous demander si ça ne vous gênait pas de me faire visiter le château; Dumbledore m'a dit que vous seriez ravis de m'aider mais si ça vous dérange, je me débrouillerai…

- Oh non, ça ne nous gêne pas du tout, on va t'aider à t'adapter. Ron ajouta:

- Attention, elle est préfête, elle prend son boulot très à cœur, elle pourrait aller te faire visiter le château cette nuit même alors si tu trouves qu'elle va trop loin, dis le nous et on ira la maîtriser.

Hermione lui lança un morceau de pain à la figure qu'il évita de justesse et Asa éclata de rire. Les autres élèves de la table en profitèrent pour se présenter et bientôt, Asa eut du mal à toucher à son assiette, tellement elle devait répondre aux questions. Harry profita de ces interventions pour l'observer, il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle, elle était mystérieuse et très gentille. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial, elle n'avait pas réagi comme tout le monde en sa présence: elle n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à sa cicatrice et n'avait fait aucune différence entre lui et les autres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit mieux: enfin quelque chose de bien arriver!

Il se leva avec les autres lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger mais il ne vit pas le clin d'œil que fit Dumbledore à Asa. Arrivés dans leur salle commune, ils se mirent à discuter des professeurs, des élèves… Tous les trois expliquèrent à Asa qu'il ne fallait pas chahuter dans les cours de Potions ni de Métamorphoses, que les cours d'Histoire de la magie étaient assommants et que Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de très recommandable.

- Pourquoi? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Ha parce-que c'est un Malfoy tout simplement, lui répondirent tous les trois en chœur.

- Au fait, tu as pris quoi comme options? lui demanda Harry.

- Soins aux créatures magiques, Arimanthie et Divination.

- Tu seras avec moi pour l'Arimanthie, tu verras c'est passionnant, par contre tu seras avec ces deux nigauds pour la Divination, moi j'ai laissé tomber et je pense que tu regretteras d'avoir choisi cette option, lui dit Hermione.

Après plus d'une heure de bavardages, ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron demanda à Harry s'il pensait qu'elle avait dit la vérité.

- tu te rends compte, avoir des cours chez soi, ça doit être trop bizarre, elle n'a pas du avoir beaucoup d'amis!

- Je pense qu'elle nous expliquera tout quand on se connaîtra mieux.

- En tout cas, je suis bien content qu'elle ne soit pas allée à Serpentard!

- Oui, c'est sûr, Malfoy nous aurait bien nargués. Mais tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elle n'ait pas été répartie devant nous?

- Ben tu ne trouves pas que c'est déjà étrange qu'elle rentre comme ça en 5° année? rigola Ron.

Hermione fit visiter tout le dortoir des filles à Asa et lui dit qu'il y avait un lit de libre à côté du sien.

- maintenant que j'y pense, il a toujours été inoccupé, c'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il t'attendait!

Et elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Hermione se coucha et Asa regarda autour d'elle.

Elle vit son lit avec les rideaux, ses affaires qu'elle devrait rapidement ranger… Elle sourit: elle avait réussi, elle était enfin chez elle. Elle était heureuse, elle espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils l'accepteraient…

****

****

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!!! Vous vous demandez qui est Asa, cette mystérieuse jeune fille... Si vous voulez l'apprendre cliquez en bas en gauche! Et réponse aux prochains chapitres. Je pars 1 semaine dans les Alpes, et j'espère qu'à mon retour j'aurais reçu plein de reviews!!! j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé pour que je puisse continuer alors reviews please.**


	2. Première journée et cours de Quidditch

**Chapitre 2 : Première journée (et cours de Quidditch).**

**Disclaimer: tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf Asa (mon perso!) et l'histoire.**

Asa ouvrit les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant le lieu. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bien à Poudlard. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se prépare, elle ne devait pas être en retard pour son premier jour de cours.

Harry se réveilla et sourit : il venait de se rappeler l'arrivée d'Asa la veille et en plus, il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

– Alors tu as bien dormi cette nuit, Asa ? demanda Hermione.

– Oui, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi et vous ?

– Ça va, répondirent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

– Et toi Harry ?

– Oui aussi, j'ai dormi d'une seule traite, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps…

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagall qui emportait son emploi du temps à Asa.

– Bonjour vous quatre, miss Dundore, avez-vous terminé car si c'est le cas, nous pourrions voir où vous en êtes dans ma matière.

– Oui, professeur, je viens de finir.

– Parfait, alors allons-y !

– A plus tard, dit Asa aux trois autres.

– Bonne chance, lui souffla Ron au passage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les trois entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose après que la sonnerie ait retentie. Ils trouvèrent le professeur McGonagall demandant à Asa de transformer un crapaud en une assiette. Ce que fit la nouvelle élève en prononçant la formule adéquate et le vilain crapaud devint une jolie assiette de porcelaine. Le professeur la félicita :

- bien, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenue que vous n'auriez pas de difficultés, il avait raison une fois de plus et vous êtes, bien entendu, acceptée dans mon cours !

- Merci professeur.

- Bien maintenant, asseyez-vous tous. Le cours d'aujourd'hui va consister à changer votre tasse en un chaton.

Asa s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui à son habitude n'eut aucun mal à y arriver. Derrière elles, Harry et Ron commençaient à s'énerver et cela n'arrangea rien lorsqu'un petit chaton blanc apparut sur la table d'Asa à la place de sa tasse à son troisième essai.

– Mon dieu, qu'avez nous fait pour mériter une deuxième intello, s'exclama Ron.

Le professeur McGonagall s'en aperçut aussi et accorda vingt points à chacune pour leur performance, elles avaient été les seules à y arriver.

Leur deuxième cours de la journée était Potions.

– Ha, tu vas voir comme c'est agréable de se coltiner Rogue pendant deux heures, dit Ron à Asa, en plus avec ses Serpentards adorés.

Elle alla s'asseoir avec les autres au fond de la classe. Lorsque Rogue s'en aperçut, il lui ordonna de changer de place.

– Ha, voici notre nouvelle élève, comme si nous nous n'avions pas assez de Gryffondors, dans cette classe ! A ces mots, les Serpentards ricanèrent. Dundore, je vous ai préparé quelques petites questions simples pour voir si vous êtes capable de préparer une potion correctement. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, de nombreuses personnes ici ne savent pas encore le faire malgré leurs cinq années laborieuses dans mon cours. Disant cela, il lança un regard de dégoût à Harry pour bien montrer de qui il parlait, mais il pensait la même chose pour de nombreux Serpentards mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais. En regardant de nouveau Asa, il reprit : donc, mettez-vous au premier rang, je ne voudrais pas corriger les réponses de Granger sur votre copie !

Hermione rougit à ces propos, et Ron et Harry se forcèrent à baisser les yeux pour cacher leur colère. Asa rejoignit la place indiquée au premier rang ; elle allait commencer à écrire sur les trois feuilles recto-verso de questions qui composaient sa copie lorsque Rogue lui dit :

- Attendez Dundore. Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de commencer si je ne m'abuse… Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Avant, je veux vous poser quelques questions à l'oral.

Harry se souvint de son premier cours avec Rogue, il l'avait humilié par plaisir et il comptait faire de même avec Asa. Mais il ne savait pas encore qu'il aurait du mal à y parvenir…

- Pouvez vous me dire quel est l'ingrédient principal et la couleur de la potion Antirhume ?

- La potion Antirhume est de couleur turquoise et son ingrédient principal est la fleur de myosotis.

- Bien, mais j'aurais plutôt dit que la couleur pouvait varier du bleu clair jusqu'au turquoise selon les doses de myosotis utilisées. Quel est l'inconvénient de la potion Désinsomnia ?

- Cette potion est difficile à utiliser contre les insomnies car on ne peut la préparer que les jours de pleine lune sinon les effets sont inversés et peuvent causer la mort par épuisement.

- C'est bien cela. Une plus dure maintenant. Les écailles de dragon, que l'on utilise souvent comme ingrédient dans les potions, peuvent-elles être utilisées directement après leur extraction ?

- Non, il faut d'abord les laisser macérer dans des potions spéciales comme Convertidracon ou Dragonpropio sinon leurs effets seraient néfastes et les potions préparées avec, inutilisables.

- Je pense que très peu de Gryffondors auraient répondu à cette question. Il laissa sous silence que c'était également le cas des Serpentards. Rogue n'aimait pas les sourires des Gryffondors, ravis de voir Asa répondre à ses questions sans difficulté. Il voulait les faire disparaître, il utilisa les grands moyens même s'il savait que poser des questions sur des sujets qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étudiés n'était pas très fair-play. Dundore, quelles sont les seules potions qui contiennent des larmes de phénix ?

Mais Asa lui répondit une fois de plus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Les potions Indolor et Guerisa, professeur.

– Depuis combien de temps sont-elles utilisées ? Il vit qu'il l'avait troublée, elle ne le savait pas, il avait gagn !

– Je ne sais pas monsieur, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Rogue exultait intérieurement.

– Bien miss Dundore, si vous voulez montrer que vous avez travaillé sur des sujets plus difficiles, apprenez les entièrement et correctement.

– Oui, monsieur.

– Votre copie vous attend, commencez et puisque vous ne préparerez pas la potion du jour, vous viendrez demain soir à 6h pour le faire, et vous aurez les résultats de votre examen. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop mauvais sinon vous n'aurez rien à faire dans mon cours.

Asa commença à écrire sur sa copie et les autres Gryffondors eurent droit à un aussi agréable cours de potions que d'habitude.

A la sortie du cours, Hermione lui demanda si ça c'était bien passé.

– Oui, ça va mais heureusement qu'il avait déjà préparé les questions sinon je pense qu'il en aurait ajouté sur des sujets que vous n'avez pas encore étudiés.

– C'est sûr que ta petite performance n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir, il aurait préféré que tu ne saches répondre à aucune des questions mais c'est dégueulasse de te poser des questions sur des sujets qu'on verra dans les classes supérieures ! lui dit Harry. Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est Rogue, ça ne surprend guère.

Ils allèrent déjeuner puis prirent la direction de la salle des Sortilèges. Là aussi, le professeur Flitwick demanda à Asa de montrer ses connaissances, en lançant des sortilèges que les autres élèves avaient appris dans les classes précédentes. Après de nombreux sortilèges réussis, le professeur Flitwick la félicita et commença son cours. Il en fut de même pour le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, où Hagrid amena Asa à l'écart des autres élèves, qui étudiaient des Grocoxys, des insectes qui ressemblaient à des coccinelles de la taille d'une main. Il lui demanda de parler des licornes, niffleurs, hippogriffes, phénix, véracrasses… Après ¼ d'heure, il lui dit :

- Tu sais, je ne t'aurais pas fait passer d'examen si Dumbledore ne me l'avait pas demandé, je savais bien que tu étais douée !

Tous les élèves accueillirent la sonnerie de fin de cours avec enthousiasme après cette journée de cours bien remplie. Avant de partir, Hagrid dit à Asa de passer quand elle le voulait comme ça, ils pourraient discuter librement de son intégration. Il ajouta qu'il avait eu raison, elle s'était fait accepter par le trio et il en était heureux.

En revenant des toilettes, Asa faillit se cogner au trio.

– oups, désolé. Oh, vous allez vous entraîner au Quidditch ? leur demanda-t-elle en voyant leurs balais.

– Oui, lui répondit Harry. Les sélections ont eu lieu hier et c'est Ron qui a eu le poste de gardien.

– Mes félicitations Ron ! Moi aussi, ça m'aurait plu de jouer au Quidditch mais je dois être hyper nulle…

– Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

– Heu, ne rigolez pas svp, je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai…

– Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en chœur. La remarque ne fit aucun effet à Hermione, voler n'était pas son passe-temps favori…

– Ben oui, je n'ai jamais volé. Vous pourriez me faire essayer sur un balai tout à l'heure, enfin peut-être pas un des votres, je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton Éclair de feu Harry, ni ton nouveau Comète Ron…

– Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas difficile, tu pourras essayer avant l'entraînement, on était en avance.

– Merci Harry. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un m'apprenne à voler, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver dans le cours de Bibine avec les premières années, j'aurais l'air fine !

– Si tu veux, je pourrai t'apprendre, ça ne me fait rien, j'adore voler, proposa Harry.

– Oui, ça serait génial, enfin on va d'abord voir si je ne suis pas irrécupérable…

Arrivés sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry proposa son balai à Asa.

– tu en es sûr, je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer…

– Mais non, j'ai confiance, tu vas te débrouiller. Ron va te montrer ce qu'il faut faire pour s'élancer.

Ron poussa légèrement des pieds, tira le manche de son balai vers lui et s'éleva dans les airs. Asa en fit de même et se retrouva à voler à côté de lui. Il fit quelques acrobaties qu'elle imita sans problème. Elle était contente, elle avait espéré savoir voler et c'était le cas, elle savait déjà ce qu'il fallait faire pour tourner à gauche, à droite, descendre, remonter… Elle suivit Ron qui redescendait. Quand elle se posa à côté de lui, il la regarda hébété.

– j'y crois pas, tu sais déjà voler, on dirait Harry ! T'es jamais montée sur un balai, c'est vrai ?

– Oui, je t'assure Ron, c'est la première fois !

– C'est vrai que ça rappelle Harry en première année, renchérit Hermione.

– Tu remontes ? lui demanda Harry. Tu peux me passer ton balai, Ron ? Ron le lui tendit et il l'enfourcha.

Tous les deux s'envolèrent et Harry accéléra pour voir comment se débrouiller Asa. Elle le rattrapa rapidement et ils volèrent ainsi côte à côte.

– C'est vrai, tu es douée Asa.

– Merci, je peux dire la même chose pour toi Harry, rigola-t-elle.

Il allait lui répondre mais il ne la vit plus. Il baissa la tête et l'aperçut faisant un piquet vers le sol. Il eut soudain peur qu'elle ait perdu le contrôle du balai. Il la suivit et entendit Ron et Hermione crier. Lorsqu'il crut qu'elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, Asa remonta en chandelle à la dernière minute. Il remonta aussitôt et se posèrent ensemble.

– Hé, tu es folle, j'ai cru que tu allais t'écraser ! lui cria-t-il.

– Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, dit une voix. C'était Fred Weasley, arrivé avec le reste de l'équipe. Tu es vraiment douée, on n'avait pas vu voler quelqu'un voler comme ça depuis Harry en première année.

– En plus, c'est la première fois qu'elle volait, dit Hermione.

– Quoi ?! hurla Georges. Il faut l'avoir dans l'équipe, c'est pas possible !

– Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a plus de place de libre sauf peut-être si tu lui donnes la mienne, lui dit Angélina.

– Mais non, ma chérie, on te garde, tu joues trop bien !

– Par contre, si on avait su, on n'aurait pas engagé Ron hier.

– Hé, ça va pas, s'écria Ron, c'est dégueulasse !

– Oh, j'aurais aimé jouer dans l'équipe mais je ne veux prendre le poste de personne ok ? Je pourrais jouer l'année prochaine.

– C'est du gâchis ! Mais bon, c'est au capitaine de décider, dit Fred.

– Au fait, c'est qui le capitaine ? demanda Asa.

– C'est moi, lui répondit Harry.

– Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Et Fred, il n'y a pas à choisir entre Ron et moi, c'est lui le gardien, je pourrais juste être remplaçante, dit-elle comme ça.

– Oui, ça serait une bonne idée, affirma Harry, mais remplaçante de quel poste ?

– Ben, je sais pas, tous les postes ont l'air bien même si je pense ne pas être trop douée comme batteur, et qu'attrapeur, c'est un rôle très important par rapport au Vif d'or, c'est comme vous voulez.

– Elle pourrait être une remplaçante pour tous les postes comme ça, on n'aurait à s'inquiéter pour personne. Il faudra juste que vous l'entraîniez pour chaque poste, intervint Hermione.

– Hermione, tu es géniale, s'exclamèrent tous les membres de l'équipe ensemble.

– Qu'en dit le capitaine ? demanda Alicia.

– Moi je suis d'accord, et toi Asa ?

– Ben, j'ai dit ça comme ça mais si vous êtes d'accord, je le suis aussi ! Merci.

– Maintenant, nous avons une arme secrète dans l'équipe, nous allons gagner ! s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges.

– Bon, l'entraînement commence, dit Harry.

– Heu, y'a un petit problème, je n'ai pas de balai…

– Ha c'est vrai, il faudra que tu t'en achètes un, tu pourrais prendre le Comète qui vient de sortir comme Ron. Pour le moment, tu peux prendre un de l'école, y'en a toujours un ou deux de réserve mais bon, ce sont des vieilleries !

– Ça ira, merci.

Dès le départ, Fred proposa à Asa de lui montrer comment tenir une batte et elle arriva à frapper quelques Cognards. Ensuite, elle prit la place de Ron dans les cages mais elle laissa passer des buts faciles.

– T'inquiètes pas, il faut que tu t'entraînes, c'est tout, l'encouragea Ron.

Juste avant la fin de l'entraînement, elle aperçut le Vif d'or au pied des cages. Elle vit qu'Harry l'avait aperçut lui aussi. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle plongea en piquet. Elle tendit la main et sentit celle d'Harry qui frôlait la sienne. Mais c'est elle qui resserra ses doits sur la balle.

– Fais gaffe, Harry. Asa ferait une bonne attrapeuse, elle pourrait prendre ta place, s'esclaffa Fred.

Après l'entraînement, Harry et Asa rentrèrent ensemble, les autres étaient vite rentrés et elle l'avait attendu pendant qu'il rangeait les balles.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Non, c'est vrai que tu es douée, si ça avait été Malefoy, j'aurais été vexé mais là non, rigola-t-il. C'est bien de t'avoir dans l'équipe même si c'est juste comme remplaçante. L'année prochaine, tu auras un poste à part entière, au fait lequel tu voudrais ?

– C'est vrai qu'attrapeur ça doit être bien mais il y a trop de pression sur lui et en plus la place est déjà prise par quelqu'un de talentueux, dit elle, en souriant. Je pense que je serai poursuiveuse, si vous voulez encore de moi, bien sûr…

– Oui, mais l'année prochaine, il ne restera plus que Ron et moi donc tu seras la bienvenue, je ne sais pas comment on va remplacer les autres, on s'entendait très bien et en plus ils jouaient comme des pros ! Je pense qu'on aura du mal à gagner l'année prochaine…

– Ça se voit que tu es devenu capitaine, tu t'inquiètes déjà pour l'année prochaine !

– Oui, c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas être capable d'être capitaine car il y a beaucoup de responsabilités mais ça va, je maîtrise, pour le moment…

– Oui, j'avoue, tu te débrouilles pas mal !

– Au fait, je voulais te dire que si tu le voulais bien, on pourrait se voir en dehors des entraînements pour voler ensemble. Je sais que je t'avais dit oui pour t'appendre à voler mais on a bien vu que tu n'en avais pas besoin, alors on pourrait juste voler et voir des tactiques pour le Quidditch…

– Ça serait génial oui ! Tu pourras m'apprendre quelques trucs de Quidditch, je ne suis pas encore une pro !

Et ils allèrent retrouver Ron et Hermione pour dîner.

Le 14/08/04.


	3. Discussions surprises

**Chapitre 3 : Discussions surprises.**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf Asa et l'histoire. Spoiler du tome 5. _Voilà le nouveau chapitre après une semaine. Merci à lindowel, summer-cat 75, so, agua et sohaya pour leurs reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

**__**

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Hermione posa sa question habituelle du matin :

- Alors vous avez bien dormi ? Asa et Ron acquiescèrent.

- Moi, je n'ai pas trop bien dormi, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé mais cette nuit, j'ai fait un cau… commença Harry mais il s'interrompit en se rappelant la présence d'Asa, il ne pouvait pas parler des cauchemars qu'il faisait de Voldemort devant elle.

Ron et Hermione comprirent pourquoi il s'était arrêté mais Asa aussi. Elle finit son verre de jus d'orange et se leva.

- Je vois bien que je dérange, je vais vous laisser.

- Hé mais non, ne t'en vas pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fâches, lui dit Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je ne le prends pas mal. Tous les trois, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et moi, je viens d'arriver, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas parler de certaines choses devant moi… Il nous reste une heure avant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vais à la bibliothèque, il faut que je trouve un bouquin sur la potion que vous avez faite hier, pour que je me prépare à mon cours particulier avec Rogue ce soir. Vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre là-bas quand vous aurez fini ou sinon, on se retrouve en cours.

- Okay, si ça ne te dérange pas, ça va.

- Oui, elle sourit puis elle tourna les talons. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que deux paires de yeux la regardèrent s'éloigner, une appartenant à un jeune homme blond et l'autre roux.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Harry reprit la conversation :

- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de Voldemort, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis les vacances. Il exultait, il disait qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

- Il parlait de qui, ou de quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu comptes le dire à Dumbledore ? questionna Hermione.

- Non, ce n'est pas très important…

- Je pense que tu devrais quand même le faire, Harry. On pourrait y aller maintenant, tu ne crois pas, avant que le cours ne commence ?

Cédant sous les arguments d'Hermione, Harry alla voir Dumbledore, eux deux l'attendèrent devant le bureau. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement et parut soucieux lorsqu'il lui répéta les paroles de Voldemort, mais il se reprit et lui dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir le voir et qu'il chercherait qui était cette personne ou cet objet.

Pendant ce temps, Asa lisait un livre sur les potions. Mais cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque qu'une voix lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir à sa table. Asa releva la tête, c'était un des jumeaux Weasley.

- Mais bien sûr, tu peux. Au fait tu es lequel des deux ?

- Je suis George, tu fais quoi ?

- je m'informe sur la potion que je dois préparer avec Rogue ce soir, je ne veux pas qu'il trouve trop de reproches à me faire…

- T'as raison, un cours particulier avec Rogue, tout le monde s'en passerait !

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois un accro à la bibliothèque !

- oui, je n'ai cours que dans une ½ heure, et quand je t'ai vue partir tout à l'heure, je t'ai suivie car je voulais te dire quelque chose…

- Ha oui ?

- Ben, puisque cette année, tu vas passer tes BUSES et que moi, je les ai passées il y a deux ans, je pourrai t'aider si tu as besoin d'un renseignement même si je sais qu'Hermione sera d'une plus grande utilité que moi, je l'avoue ! Ils rigolèrent. C'est pareil pour le Quidditch, si tu veux qu'un soir, on se voit pour taper quelques Cognards, tu n'as qu'à me le dire…

- Et Angelina ne dirait rien ?

- Heu, non, je ne pense pas, hésita-t-il.

- Pas la peine de mentir Fred, je t'ai reconnu.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je suis George !

- Tu fais souvent ça, te couvrir derrière ton frère ? Ne mens pas, je suis sûre que tu es Fred. Devant tant de conviction, Fred laissa tomber le masque.

- Tu as raison, je suis Fred. Mais je n'en reviens pas, comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître ? Même nos parents nous confondent.

- Oh, je dois être physionomiste, je pense, rigola-t-elle.

- Et pour ta question, je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- Heu, je sais pas trop, tu m'as impressionné.

- Ha oui ? Je ne me savais pas aussi impressionnante !

- En fait, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

- Ben alors vas-y. Fred baissa les yeux, Asa se demandait ce qu'il se passait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi timide.

- Heu, en fait, c'est que, heu, tu me plais, et c'était pour te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi… Asa resta stupéfaite, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Heu, c'est que…

- Attends, l'interrompit Fred, je te laisse réfléchir avant que tu ne me donnes ta réponse, ok ?

- Heu, ok.

- Bon, ben salut, il faut que j'aille en cours.

- Salut. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé, elle resta hébétée pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis se replongea dans son livre pour penser à autre chose.

Mais cette fois non plus, elle ne lut pas beaucoup : elle avait senti qu'on l'observait, elle releva la tête en pensant que ça devait être Fred mais elle eut encore une surprise car c'était Drago Malefoy !

Il était assis à une table en face d'elle et avait ouvert un livre qu'il faisait semblant d'étudier. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait, il se leva et alla ranger le livre, puis il vînt à sa table et s'assit sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Fred.

– Alors, on se fait draguer ? Je ne peux pas dire que tu ais très bon goût…

– Si je ne savais pas qui tu étais Malefoy, je croirais que c'est ta façon de dire bonjour.

– Oui, c'est sûr, le trio infernal a du te parler de moi, je suppose.

– Oh, juste un peu, tu sais tu n'es pas leur sujet de conversation préféré… Je savais déjà qui tu étais avant.

– Ha bon ?

– Oui, les Malefoy ont une certaine réputation dans le monde sorcier, tu ne savais pas ? fit-elle sarcastique.

– Et donc, j'ai la même réputation, c'est ça ?

– Ben, on ne peut pas dire que tu essaies de faire oublier l'étiquette : « je suis un sang pur, à bas les moldus et les sangs de bourbes ». Tu vois, puisque tu es, pour une fois, tout seul, sans tes deux gardes du corps et tes groupies, tu pourrais essayer d'être plus aimable. Je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne, ricana-t-elle.

– Tu aurais bien pu être à Serpentard avec cette attitude, dommage tu es allée dans la pire des maisons.

– C'est bizarre, dans ma maison, c'est la votre, la pire ! Et tu sais, je varie mon attitude par rapport à mon interlocuteur !

– Oui, bien sûr. En plus, tu aurais pu être à Gryffondor et rester à peu près potable mais qu'as-tu fais de te mettre avec ces trois là, le Balafré, le pauvre et la sang de bourbe…

– Ne les insulte pas s'il te plait, pas en ma compagnie.

– Wah, je vois que vous vous entendez bien, ils vont te pourrir, fais gaffe à toi. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, Asa se mit vraiment en colère.

– Comment osent-tu les critiquer ainsi, ils sont tellement meilleurs que toi, tu les envies c'est ça ? cria-t-elle.

– Moi, les envier mais envier quoi, une petite intello et lécheuse de bottes, un pauvre rouquin ou un horrible balafré ? fit-il en se levant et criant plus fort.

– Tu es vraiment pourri Malefoy, tais-toi, ne les insulte plus ou tu vas le regretter, se levant-elle aussi.

Heureusement pour eux, Mme Pince s'était absentée pour aller aux toilettes sinon ils auraient regrett d'avoir crié. Ils s'observèrent en se lançant des regards noirs pendant quelques minutes, lorsque le trio apparut à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

– Asa, on t'entend presque de la Grande Salle, rigola Ron, sur qui cries-tu ?

C'est là qu'ils aperçurent Malefoy.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, juste une fouine, allons en cours, dit-elle en leur passant devant.

Tous les trois la suivirent après avoir jeté un dernier regard de dégoût à Drago.

- Il t'a critiqué, c'est ça ? demanda Harry.

- Non, et s'il l'avait fait, ça ne m'aurait pas touché.

- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, récita Hermione.

- C'est à peu près ça, rigola Asa. Non, en fait, il était venu me dire tout le bien qu'il pense sur vous…

- Ce type est vraiment une ordure !

Ils allèrent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur de cette année était Remus Lupin, à qui Dumbledore avait demandé de revenir. Harry s'était fait une joie en l'apprenant, pour lui, il avait été leur meilleur prof.

- Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, le cours va porter sur les Patronus. Plusieurs élèves s'exclamèrent. Je sais que normalement, ce n'est qu'au programme de septième année ou que parfois, on ne les étudie même pas mais le professeur Dumbledore a décidé que cela serait bien que vous les voyiez cette année…

Harry se doutait très bien de la raison : avec le retour de Voldemort, les Détraqueurs échapperaient sûrement au contrôle du ministère… Lorsque Lupin passa près de lui, il s'excusa.

- Désolé, Harry, tu vas peut-être t'ennuyer dans ce cours !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Bien, écoutez-moi tous, maintenant, vous allez vous concentrer sur un sentiment heureux, et ensuite vous direz la formule suivante : Spero Patronum ! Vous pouvez commencer !

Dans toute la classe, les élèves se concentrèrent. Harry pensa au sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé lors de l'arrivée d'Asa en se disant que pour une fois, quelque chose de bien arrivait ! Asa, elle, se rappela sa joie d'être enfin à Poudlard avec cette personne si chère à son cœur. Puis, chaque élève récita la formule mais il ne sortit de leur baguette que des filaments argentés. Lupin ne fut pas surpris de voir un cerf argenté sortir de la baguette d'Harry, il pensait qu'il serait le seul à y arriver mais il se trompait. Lorsque Asa prononça la formule, un grand cheval ailé apparut au bout de sa baguette puis alla vers le Patronus d'Harry qui était aussi surpris que Lupin. Les autres élèves regardèrent les deux Patronus jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

- C'est la première fois que tu utilises ce sortilège, Asa ? demanda le professeur Lupin.

- Oui.

- Hé bien, arriver à former un Patronus du premier coup est un exploit ! Tu as du penser à un très bon souvenir.

Asa rougit à ces derniers mots. Lupin sourit et lui murmura :

- Ou à une très bonne personne… Bien, j'accorde vingt points à tous les deux ! Asa, puisque tu y es arrivée, on va en profiter pour tester tes connaissances, ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Vous autres, continuez, cela viendra avec l'entraînement… Harry, tu peux venir, nous allons voir comment se débrouille Asa contre toi !

- D'accord, lui répondit-il bien qu'il n'ait pas très envie de jeter des sorts à Asa.

Lupin les amena à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Bien, Asa, je voudrais que tu me montres comment tu débrouilles devant l'imprévu. Mais, Harry et toi, vous ne devez vous lancer que des sortilèges inoffensifs, bien entendu.

- Heu, d'accord, lui répondirent-ils.

- Bon, vous pouvez commencer.

- Expelliarmus ! lança Harry mais il ne désarma pas Asa qui avait utilisé le sort du bouclier. Il lui lança alors le sort de Jambencoton. Elle tomba, et il s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever.

- Impedimenta ! cria-t-elle et ses mouvements furent très ralentis.

Après avoir lancé le maléfice d'Entrave, Asa se jeta le contre-sort de Jambencoton et se leva. Les effets du sort disparaissaient sur Harry qui reprit sa mobilité normale. Ils se jaugeaient tous les deux du regard pour savoir ce que l'autre allait faire. Elle lui lança un sort de Chatouillis et il s'étala par terre en éclatant de rire. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à lancer le sort de Désarmement et la baguette d'Harry se retrouva dans la sienne. Le professeur Lupin interrompit le duel, en délivrant Harry de son maléfice. Asa lui rendit sa baguette.

- Mes félicitations Asa, c'était très bien, toi aussi Harry. Il sourit en voyant sa mine défaite. Peux-tu aller surveiller tes camarades pour qu'ils travaillent, depuis tout à l'heure, ils n'ont fait que vous regarder… Je vais encore poser quelques questions à Asa et c'est bon.

- Oui, lui répondit-il mais il se doutait qu'il allait devoir supporter les moqueries de Dean, Ron et Seamus…

Lupin demanda à Asa de parler de certaines créatures comme les Strangulots, les êtres de l'eau, les Pitiponks ; mais aussi de lancer encore quelques autres sorts puis ils retournèrent voir les autres élèves qui n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce.

- Bon, pour le cours prochain, vous aurez à vous entraîner à lancer ce sort.

En sortant du cours, Harry voulut se venger des moqueurs.

- Quelle chance j'ai, je n'ai pas de devoir en Défense, je pourrais aller me reposer pendant que vous, vous vous entraînerez, les nargua-t-il.

Cela refroidit un peu l'humeur des trois autres. Hermione changea rapidement de sujet.

- Vous avez vu, il n'y a que Rogue qui a fait passer un vrai examen à l'écrit à Asa.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai.

- Bah, il fallait s'en douter, Rogue est un cas à part, dit Ron qui ne laissait passer aucune occasion pour le critiquer, il s'aurait fait une joie de te renvoyer.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais tu crois que Dumbledore ne serait pas intervenu ? Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait laisser faire ça, surtout qu'Asa s'est fait accepter dans les autres matières, dit Harry.

- Il me reste encore Arithmancie et Divination.

- En parlant d'Arithmancie, il faut qu'on aille en cours, intervint Hermione, et vous deux, en désignant Ron et Harry, puisque vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, commencez vos devoirs !

- Et pourquoi ? On les fera avec vous cet après-midi, lui répondit Ron.

Ces paroles ne plurent pas trop à Hermione et Asa dut la maintenir et la traîner jusqu'en cours pour qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus.

Harry jouait aux échecs avec Ron en attendant le retour des filles lorsque quelque chose revint à son esprit.

- Tu as remarqué tout à l'heure ce qu'Asa nous a dit juste après sa dispute avec Malefoy ? Elle l'a traité de fouine, c'est bizarre non ?

- Ha oui, je m'en rappelle. Bah, elle a du dire ça comme ça, elle ne sait pas qu'à un moment, il était vraiment une fouine !

Et il se mit en rigoler en pensant à ce mémorable souvenir. Harry le rejoignit et lorsque les filles les rejoignirent, une heure plus tard, il avait oublié ce détail.

- Alors comment c'est passé ton examen, Asa, demanda Ron.

- Ça va, je suis acceptée mais j'ai quelques petites lacunes. Le professeur Vector m'a dit que je n'aurais aucun problème puisque Hermione m'aiderait.

- Ha, tu vois Hermione, tu as encore une autre personne à aider pour les devoirs, tu pourrais monter un club ! rigola Ron, bientôt arrêté par le coussin qu'elle lui avait lancé en pleine figure.

- Par contre, tu es prévenue Asa, si tu as des problèmes en Divination, ne compte pas sur nous pour t'aider, lui dit Harry.

- Oh, je me débrouillerais !

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous avez fait durant notre absence, questionna Hermione.

- Je me suis fait battre six fois par Ron aux échecs, répondit Harry.

- Non mais c'est pas croyable, leur lança-t-elle avec un regard courroucé.

- Je sais, c'est pitoyable, sourit-il.

L'après-midi se passa vite, tous les quatre firent leurs devoirs pour être libres de se reposer le lendemain. A six heures, Asa les quitta pour son cours avec Rogue. Elle espérait qu'il serait plus sympa puisqu'ils seraient que tous les deux mais il fut tout aussi sévère lorsqu'elle entra dans sa classe.

- Ha, miss Dundore, vous êtes là, qu'est ce que vous attendez, commencez à préparer votre potion, ne comptez pas à avoir plus de temps que les autres !

Après cet accueil si chaleureux, elle se mit rapidement au travail. Quand elle eut fini, elle osa enfin lui demander les résultats de son examen. Il lui tendit sa copie.

- Vous êtes accepté dans mon cours, j'ai eu des pires copies. Et vos lacunes passeront inaperçues avec vos camarades Gryffondors !

Elle attendit d'être sortie et regarda sa copie, elle poussa une exclamation : elle avait fait presque tout juste !

Dans un couloir, elle vit une personne venir dans sa direction. C'était Fred.

- Ha, tiens salut Asa, dit-il un peu embarrassé.

- Salut Fred.

- Alors ton cours avec Rogue s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, il m'a acceptée.

- C'est bien ! Heu… Un silence gêné s'installa. Tout à coup, Fred la poussa contre un mur. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle, il allait l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête.

- Je suis désolée, Fred mais je ne peux pas…

- Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que, heu… J'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue…

- Ha… Asa lisait son désarroi sur son visage.

- C'est la vérité, je suis désolée. Tu trouveras quelqu'un, je suis sûre, avec ton charme ravageur ! Ces paroles lui remontèrent un peu le moral.

- L'heureux élu ne le sait pas ?

- Heu, non…

- Je me demande qui c'est… Ha, je viens de deviner, pourquoi c'est toujours pour lui ? Je ne lui dirais pas, fit-il en voyant sa mine inquiète.

- Merci, tu es un ange. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

- Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille ? sourit-il. Au fait, mon invitation tient toujours, si tu veux que je t'aide ou qu'on tape quelques Cognards, je suis là… Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- D'accord. Et il s'éloigna. Fred ? l'appela t-elle.

- Oui ? fit-il en se retournant. Elle se rapprocha et lui posa un baiser sur la joue droite.

- Merci, lui souffla-t-elle. Il sourit.

Elle le regarda partir, songeuse. Elle espérait ne pas lui avoir fait de mal pour rien, que l'élu de son cœur ne la repousserait pas… Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis elle alla retrouver ses trois amis…

Le 17/08/04. _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus court... Reviews, please!_


	4. Rencontre nocturne

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre nocturne.**

****

****

**Disclaimer: tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Spoiler du tome 5. Merci sohaya et lisandra pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... et j'attends la suite de vos fics avec impatience!!!**

Le lendemain, tout le monde profita du dimanche matin pour faire la grasse matinée. Harry se réveilla avant Ron. Il se plaça à la fenêtre du dortoir, à côté de son lit, et se mit à penser à tout ce qui c'était passé durant cette première semaine. Il se rappelait qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps les regards en coin des autres élèves mais l'arrivée d'Asa les lui avait fait oublier. Il se rendit aussi compte que depuis qu'elle était là, il n'avait plus songé à Cho Chang. A la rentrée, il l'avait guettée mais ne l'avait pas approchée, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle avait été la petite amie de Cédric Diggory… Il y avait pensé durant l'été et savait que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Mais c'est vrai que l'arrivée d'Asa avait changé quelque chose aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Cho, ils étaient moins forts, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'allait pas l'aimer en secret toute sa vie ! Il songea à Asa, elle lui plaisait, c'était évident mais il ne la connaissait que depuis peu et ne savait pas grand chose sur elle, elle était si mystérieuse… Mais au fond, était-ce si important, elle était vraiment sympa, et si jolie… Il soupira, il pourrait passer toute la journée à rêvasser sur elle…

Ces rêveries furent interrompues par Ron qui s'était enfin réveillé. Ils se préparèrent et attendirent les filles dans la salle commune. Dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione se réveillait. Elle trouva Asa, qui était déjà préparée, en train de lire.

- J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour descendre, expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci de m'avoir attendue. Tu es déjà prête, tu n'as pas dû dormir très longtemps ! Moi, cette grasse matinée m'a fait du bien.

Pendant qu'Hermione se préparait, elles parlèrent de garçons.

- Tu sais, Asa, tu as beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, je pense que tu t'en ais rendue compte… Alors tu trouves quelqu'un à ton goût ?

- Oh, non pas spécialement…

- C'est vrai, l'école est grande, il y a beaucoup de garçons et aucun qui ne te plaît ? Tu m'as l'air bien difficile !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je suis ici depuis seulement quelques jours et toi cela fait quatre longues années, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit copain ?

- Heu, c'est parce que je veux me concentrer sur mes études…

- Wah, l'excuse ! Tu es jolie Hermione, tu pourrais en avoir un ! Mais peut-être que c'est parce que tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue… Attends, laisse moi deviner. Harry peut-être ?

- Mais tu es folle, qu'est ce que tu imagines, on n'est juste amis, c'est tout !

- Ravie de l'apprendre, tu en es sûre ?

- Oui !!! Et pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ?

- Pour rien, c'était juste pour savoir quelles étaient vos relations, c'est tout…

- Oui, c'est ça…

- Et pour Ron, demanda précipitamment Asa pour changer de sujet.

- Heu, c'est pareil évidemment !

Elle avait terminé, elles allaient descendre.

- Au fait Asa, pour Harry, Ginny est à fond sur lui depuis longtemps alors fais attention à la compétition !

- Mais qu'imagines-tu ? s'exclama Asa.

- Mais oui, mais oui, rigola Hermione.

Et elles rejoignirent les garçons dans la salle commune.

- Ha enfin, ça se voit que vous êtes des filles, tout le temps que vous mettez à vous pomponner ! râla Ron.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, dit Harry, cela fait seulement une demi-heure qu'il s'est réveillé.

- Traître !

- Ron, pour ton information, on ne se pomponnait pas, on discutait de choses et d'autres et j'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant, fit Hermione dans un grand sourire en regardant Asa.

- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils.

- Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle n'a rien à dire, moi aussi j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, répondit Asa et elle rigola en voyant la mine interrogative d'Hermione.

- Ha, si tu ne sais pas, je ne te le dirai pas !

- Je n'ai rien compris, dit Ron.

- Ha, les histoires de fille, soupira Harry.

Après déjeuner, tous les quatre allèrent dans le parc près du lac où ils passèrent tout l'après midi. Ils discutèrent de la semaine passée pendant un bon moment puis Hermione sortit le livre qu'elle avait emportée et Ron alla se reposer à l'ombre d'un arbre, malgré sa grasse matinée… Harry proposa d'aller voler à Asa qui accepta. Ils partirent chercher leurs balais (Asa emprunta celui de Ron) et elle ignora le sourire entendu qu'Hermione lui fit au passage. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry lui montra quelques figures spéciales, comme la feinte de Wronski, qu'elle s'empressa de répéter. Ils volèrent ainsi ensemble un long moment. Harry alla même chercher le Vif d'or qu'ils s'amusèrent à essayer d'attraper avant l'autre. Avant d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ils discutèrent de la tactique qu'ils devraient adopter pour les prochains matchs.

- au fait, Asa, il faut que tu penses à t'acheter un balai, même si tu ne joues pas cette année, il t'en faut un pour les entraînements et tu l'auras pour l'année prochaine…

- oui, je demanderai à mon grand-père de m'en acheter un, ça ne lui posera pas de problème.

La soirée passa rapidement. Harry alla se coucher et s'endormit très vite. Pourtant, il se réveilla dans la nuit. Il regarda sa montre : 1.20. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé et il se rendit compte qu'il avait une envie étrange de prendre un bain ! Un combat silencieux s'ensuivit dans sa tête.

- Il est bientôt une heure et demie du matin, tu ne vas pas aller te promener dans le château pour aller prendre un bain, tu n'es pas si crade que ça, quand même !

- Ça te fera du bien, tu pourras te prélasser… Mais gaffe à ne pas t'endormir, tu pourrais te noyer !

Après ce combat intérieur de quelques minutes, Harry se leva, prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle et partit en direction de la salle de bains des préfets. Il serait plus tranquille là-bas, et il se souvenait bien de tous les bains moussants qu'il y avait… Il espérait seulement que le mot de passe n'avait pas changé. Pendant le trajet, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la carte des Maraudeurs, quel idiot, cela se voyait qu'il n'avait plus fait de ballade nocturne depuis longtemps ! Avec un peu de chance, il ne rencontrerait personne en chemin.

Harry arriva sans encombre devant la porte de la salle de bains des préfets.

- Fraîcheur des pins, prononça-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit, il sourit, heureusement que c'était le même mot de passe sinon il serait venu pour rien.

Il ôta la cape d'invisibilité et entra, il s'imaginait déjà en train de se prélasser dans la grande baignoire. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dedans !

- Asa ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Salut Harry, fit-elle. Harry resta abasourdi de la trouver ainsi, il l'observait et se dit que c'était dommage qu'il y ait tant de bulles… Il finit par se rendre compte que dévisager une personne de cette façon ne se faisait pas.

- Heu, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je m'en vais.

- Hé attends Harry, j'ai fini, je te laisse la place, en plus c'est ma faute, je n'avais pas mis le verrou.

- Heu, d'accord, lui répondit-il toujours troublé. Elle attendit qu'il se retourne mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris, elle le lui dit.

- Tu pourrais te retourner s'il te plaît pour que je puisse sortir ?

- Oh oui, excuse-moi, et il lui tourna le dos. Il l'entendit sortir de l'immense baignoire et se lancer un sort de séchage. Il pouvait l'imaginer en train de s'habiller… Bon calme-toi Harry !

- Ça y est, j'ai fini. Il se retourna. Elle était en train de vider la baignoire.

- Comment ça se fait que tu prennes un bain ici, on ne t'a fait pas visiter cette partie du château…

- Oh, on m'a parlé de cette salle de bains pour les préfets. C'est la deuxième fois que j'y viens, je trouve que c'est tranquille, ça me détends. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors je suis venue ici. C'est bizarre que tu sois venu aussi…

- Oui, c'est bizarre. Il se demandait qui pouvait lui avoir parlé de cette pièce ; il pensa à Hermione mais si c'était elle, Asa le lui aurait dit…

- Bon, je vais te laisser. Ne t'endors pas dans ton bain quand même !

- Je vais essayer ! Il la vit prendre une cape qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol. Tu as une cape d'invisibilit ?

- Oui, c'est mon grand-père qui me l'a donné. Elle allait s'en recouvrir quand elle s'arrêta. Au fait, Harry, j'aimerai bien qu'on se revoie comme ça, ça doit être génial d'observer les étoiles la nuit dans le parc ! Elle lui sourit et se recouvrit de la cape.

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il alla mettre le verrou puis il commença à remplir la baignoire avec tous les bains moussants qu'il pouvait. Harry se déshabilla puis entra dans la baignoire. Ses pensées furent immédiatement amenées vers Asa. Cette fille était vraiment mystérieuse, il faudrait qu'elle lui explique certaines choses…

Je suis désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est court, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois promis!!! à condition bien sûr que j'ai plein de reviews!!!!


	5. Cours de Divination et rêve étrange

**Chapitre 5 : Cours de Divination et rêve étrange.**

****

**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Spoiler du tome 5. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je ne sais pas si je mettrai le prochain chapitre samedi car avec les cours peut-être que les updates seront espacées... Bonne lecture et laissez une review please!**

****

Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Ron et Asa avant leur cours de Divination. Hermione était encore couchée puisqu'elle n'avait cours que dans deux heures. Harry n'avait pas parlé de sa promenade nocturne de la veille ni de son étrange rencontre avec Asa à Ron, il avait envie de le garder pour lui. Asa avait compris sa discrétion et avait attendu que Ron remonte dans le dortoir des garçons car il avait oublié un livre pour en parler.

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas endormi dans ton bain, hier soir, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je n'y suis pas resté trop longtemps, car j'ai eu peur de rater l'heure pour aller en classe si je m'endormais !****

- Si je ne t'avais pas vu arriver ce matin, je serais aller te chercher quand même…****

Ils attendirent le retour de Ron pour aller en cours.

Asa appréhendait un peu son premier cours de Divination, elle savait que le professeur était un peu « spécial ». Harry entra dans la salle en retrouvant la chaleur et la moiteur habituelle, il détestait vraiment ce cours, surtout que Trelawney allait sûrement encore lui sortir qu'il lui arriverait une mort atroce rapidement. Mais il se trompait, cette année, il ne serait pas le seul à avoir ce traitement…

- Bienvenue à tous, et surtout à notre nouvelle élève, commença-t-elle. Cette année nous commencerons par réviser les boules de cristal car vous les aurez dans votre examen des BUSES, mais aussi parce qu'elles sont très utiles. Grâce à elle, je savais déjà que Miss Dundore nous rejoindrait cette année. Mais ce que j'ai vu ensuite n'a rien de réjouissant, ma pauvre, dit-elle en regardant Asa, j'ai vu de grands malheurs et de grandes souffrances s'abattre sur vous, faites attention mon petit…

Asa rejoignit Harry et Ron et s'assit à la table derrière la leur. Harry lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas croire à ces élucubrations… Le professeur Trelawney leur demanda d'observer attentivement leur boule de cristal puis attendre qu'ils voient quelque chose. Harry en avait déjà marre de ce cours, la chaleur lui donnait envie de dormir, il était fatigu : après sa rencontre avec Asa, il n'avait pas réussir à dormir beaucoup… Il regardait Ron qui essayait de voir quelque chose dans la boule de cristal mais il n'avait pas envie de l'imiter, il savait qu'il ne verrait rien, il n'avait pas la Divination dans le sang… Il sentait qu'il allait s'endormir, il essaya de résister mais ses paupières devenaient vraiment lourdes…

_Il se retrouva dans une pièce sans fenêtre seulement éclairée par la lumière du feu dans la cheminée. Une personne lui tournait le dos. Une autre personne habillée de noir entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla._

_- Vous m'avez fait appelé, Maître ? L'homme se retourna : ses yeux rouges luisaient dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce._

_- Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de mon plan._

_- Heu, cela a l'air irréalisable, les protections sont infranchissables, vous le savez bien…En voyant, le regard en colère de son maître, il continua : mais si vous voulez le faire, c'est que vous pouvez l'accomplir, j'ai confiance en vous Maître._

_- Ha, je préfère ça, Lucius._

_- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous aller là-bas Maître, c'est imprudent…_

_- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Lucius, mais sache que c'est important. Il me faudra encore du temps pour le préparer mais j'y arriverais, sois en certain…Tu peux partir maintenant._

_Lucius Malefoy s'en alla, laissant seul Voldemort qui se concentrait de nouveau sur son plan et murmurait :_

_- Je l'aurais, oui j'y arriverais…_

Soudainement, la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à lui faire atrocement mal, il cria et se réveilla. Il vit que tout le monde regardait dans sa direction. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à crier.

- C'est incroyable, vous avez dû avoir une connexion, racontez-nous cela, lui dit le professeur Trelawney.

- Heu, pardon, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous disiez…

- Mon enfant, vous avez dû avoir une connexion avec miss Dundore, vous avez crié en même temps, alors dites nous ce que vous avez vu. Harry se retourna pour regarder Asa en entendant ces mots. Elle avait l'air gênée.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je me suis seulement endormie, et le cri de Harry m'a réveillée en sursaut ce qui m'a fait crier à mon tour, expliqua-t-elle.

La sonnerie de fin de cours mit fin à ce débat.

- Miss Dundore, je veux vous voir ici au déjeuner, nous verrons comment vous vous débrouillez avec les boules de cristal et les lignes de main…

Harry se dit que c'était pour la punir de s'être endormie en cours ou simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il y avait eu une connexion entre eux.

Hermione les attendait à la sortie de la salle.

- Alors comment s'est passé ce cours ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils ont fait fort, ils se sont endormis tous les deux, lui dit Ron.

- Quoi ? Ron lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

- Alors c'est vrai, vous avez eu une connexion ?

- Non, c'est juste que le cri d'Harry m'a réveillé en sursaut, répéta Asa.

- C'est bizarre, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient crié en même temps, murmura Ron mais il ne put rien ajouter car ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de Potions.

Rogue leur donna à préparer une potion qu'il ramasserait à la fin de l'heure pour la noter. Asa n'eut pas de mal à la préparer, de même pour Hermione mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Neville, comme à son habitude. Hermione essaya de l'aider discrètement mais Rogue la surveillait, elle dut y renoncer lorsqu'il enleva 10 points à Gryffondor. Asa avait terminé sa potion, elle reprit la tâche d'Hermione, elle souffla à Neville ce qu'il fallait faire mais Rogue s'en aperçut bien vite et se mit très en colère.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor ! Vous croyez que nous n'avons pas assez de Granger, pour qui vous prenez-vous Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il. Devant le regard d'Asa, il continua : veut vous voir, allez maintenant dans son bureau, comme cela, je serais sûr que c'est bien Londubat qui prépare la potion !

Asa lui rendit sa potion et s'en alla du cours en direction du bureau du directeur, sous le regard songeur d'Hermione…

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent déjeuner. Ne voyant pas Asa à la table des Gryffondors, Harry s'inquiéta.

- Où est Asa ?

- Tu ne t'en rappelles déjà plus ? Elle devait rejoindre Trelawney, lui rappela Ron. La pauvre, elle ne va pas pouvoir manger, après nous avons cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Oh, elle survivra, tout le monde ne mange pas autant que toi Ron, rigola Hermione.

Harry profita de l'absence d'Asa pour leur raconter son rêve. La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre.

- Harry, il faut que tu ailles le dire à Dumbledore !

De nouveau, il écouta son conseil et alla voir le directeur. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir et qu'il allait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Lorsque Harry s'apprêta à partir, il ajouta :

- Essaie de ne plus t'endormir en cours de Divination Harry, ça ne fait pas très plaisir à Sybille, tu sais…

Pendant ce temps, Asa était dans la salle de Divination et racontait au professeur Trelawney tout ce qu'elle voyait dans sa boule de cristal. Auparavant, elle avait lu ses lignes de main et ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le professeur Trelawney lui dit :

- Vous avez un grand potentiel, je le vois bien alors ne le gâchez pas et écoutez en cours…

- Excusez-moi professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère, je vois autour de vous une grande aura, dit-elle de sa voix éthérée. Vous pouvez partir.

Asa rangeait ses affaires, elle attendit le professeur lui parler de nouveau. Elle se retourna, on aurait dit qu'elle était entrée en transe, elle n'avait plus sa petite voix frêle, elle était maintenant rauque et grave.

- Un secret d'une grande importance vous sera bientôt dévoilé, il vous changera à jamais et si vous n'y prenez pas garde, il vous détruira, répéta-t-elle.

Asa l'écouta répéter ces paroles pendant quelques minutes puis lorsqu'elle vit que le professeur Trelawney revenait à elle, elle quitta rapidement la classe. Elle regarda sa montre, elle avait encore le temps avant le prochain cours mais elle ne descendit pas dans la Grande Salle, elle resta dans un couloir et regardait le parc à travers une fenêtre. Elle repensa à ce que Trelawney lui avait dit, est ce que c'était une prédiction ? Elle en était sûre mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Asa rejoignit les autres devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Alors qu'est ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- Qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ne plus m'endormir en cours, ça ne fait pas bonne impression, surtout pour le premier cours…

- Oui, c'est sûr… Tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit, pour que tu t'endormes en cours ? demanda Hermione. Asa lança un regard à Harry avant de répondre.

- Si, ça va… Je pense plutôt que je n'ai pas supporté la chaleur étouffante de la salle.

Le professeur Lupin arriva et le cours, qui était toujours sur les Patronus, commença. Le temps passa rapidement. Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna, Lupin demanda à Hermione, Harry et Ron de rester.

- Bon, ben on se retrouve tout à l'heure sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement, dit Asa.

- Non, Asa. Tu dois rester ici aussi, c'est à propos de Voldemort.

- Heu, oui mais si c'est à propos de Voldemort, en quoi ça me concerne ? Les trois autres se regardèrent, elle n'avait pas dit Vous savez qui.****

- Attends et tu verras…****

- D'accord.****

- Bien, écoute Harry, Dumbledore a décidé que ça serait bien que tu suis une sorte d'entraînement où tu pourrais t'entraîner à lancer des sorts.****

- Oui…****

- Et Hermione et Ron pourront y assister et s'entraîner avec toi, s'ils le veulent mais ça serait préférable…****

- Moi, ça ne me gêne pas, en plus ça nous fera réviser pour les BUSES ! s'exclama Hermione.****

- Ha, j'aime cette attitude, dit Lupin.****

- Et moi, qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette affaire ? redemanda Asa.****

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu le suives aussi, lui expliqua-t-il.****

- Tu sais, c'est normal, si nous le faisons, Ron et moi, tu peux le faire aussi, dit Hermione. Dumbledore a vu que tu restais avec nous, c'est logique…****

Asa acquiesça mais elle se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir que ça.

- Des professeurs, dont je fais partie, vous entraîneront, expliqua Lupin, nous verrons prochainement pour la date et pour le lieu. Harry, tu sais Dumbledore a accepté qu'une personne extérieure à l'école vienne nous aider, c'est Sirius…

- Oh, merci !

- Bon, je vous laisse, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez un entraînement de Quidditch…

- Attendez, professeur ! Pouvons nous savoir quels seront les professeurs qui viendront nous aider ?

- Hé bien, il y a moi, le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, et sûrement aussi le professeur Flitwick…

- Ne me dites pas qu'il y a aussi Rogue, murmura Ron.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore lui a proposé mais il a refusé.

- Ouf !

Asa rejoignit Ron et Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le reste de l'équipe n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Ça y est, j'ai un balai ! leur dit-elle.

- Wah, c'est un Nimbus Millénium ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je n'ai pas voulu prendre un Éclair de Feu pour ne pas concurrencer Harry, rigola Asa.

- Attends, il vient juste de sortir, il doit être aussi bon que le mien si ce n'est pas plus… Tu l'as eu rapidement ce balai.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à mon grand-père, il l'a commandé, ça n'a pas posé de problème.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva et l'entraînement put commencer. Asa devait s'entraîner pour chaque poste pour pouvoir remplacer n'importe quel membre de l'équipe en cas de problème. Grâce aux conseils de Ron, elle s'améliora rapidement et ne laissait plus passer de balles faciles dans les cages. Fred était toujours de bonne humeur pour l'aider à s'améliorer en tant que Batteur malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Toute l'équipe était contente de l'avoir car l'aider à s'améliorer les faisait travailler eux aussi, et sa présence les rassurait, ils pourraient compter sur elle en cas de problème, avec toutes les bagarres qu'ils avaient avec les Serpentards, ce n'était pas du luxe…

L'entraînement passa rapidement. Harry, Asa, et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione dans leur salle commune où ils firent leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Ils allèrent ensuite dîner dans la Grande Salle puis remontèrent dans la salle commune où ils discutèrent un moment avant d'aller se coucher. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il se remémorait les paroles d'Asa la veille quand elle allait quitter la salle de bains des préfets.

Asa était allongée dans l'herbe dans le parc, elle n'avait pas eut de mal à sortir du château. Elle regardait les étoiles, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprochant dans sa direction. Elle se redressa mais ne fit pas un geste pour se cacher dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle vit apparaître Harry qui se débarrassait de la sienne.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

- J'espérais que c'était toi, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire. Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit hier dans la salle de bains et j'étais sûr que tu serais là. Mais avant de venir, j'ai quand même vérifié, rigola-t-il. Devant son regard interrogatif, il lui montra la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Wah, cette carte est vraiment utile pour se promener illégalement ! Ses créateurs devaient être des génies, tu as bien de la chance de l'avoir.

Harry s'allongea à côté d'elle et se mit à observer le ciel.

- Tu sais que si on nous trouve ici, on aura de gros ennuis, on peut risquer l'exclusion !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si on nous trouve, je prendrais tout sur moi : je dirais que je t'ai forcé à venir.

- Et comment tu aurais pu m'obliger à venir ?

- En te jetant un sort évidemment. Le professeur Lupin, Seamus, Dean, Ron et même toute la classe entière confirmeraient que j'en suis parfaitement capable, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ça va, ça ne veut pas dire que tu y es arrivé une fois, que tu me battras toujours !

- Mais oui, ne te vexe pas, je rigolais ! Que penses-tu de l'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je trouve qu'on s'est bien débrouillé, on va tous les massacrer !

- Ce n'est pas lui dont je parle…

- De quoi alors ? Ha, ça, fit-il en se rappelant.

- Ça te gêne de m'en parler ?

- Non, ça va. Je m'imaginais que Dumbledore finirait par nous le faire faire avec ce qui s'est pass

- Parce que Voldemort est de retour ?

- J'avais bien entendu cet après-midi, tu dis son nom.

- Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce sujet donc je dis son nom…

- Donc, tu crois à son retour ?

- Bien sûr, si tu le dis et que Dumbledore le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, non ?

- J'aimerais bien que les autres élèves aient cette logique…

- Bah, ils finiront par te croire, tu sais. Et même si ça n'arrive pas, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ce que les autres pensent tant que tes amis et ceux qui te sont chers te croient ?

- Oui, tu arrives toujours à faire voir les choses différemment… ça te gêne de venir t'entraîner avec nous ?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore me dirait de le faire.

- Ben, je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur ce point, il a vu que tu restais avec nous.

- Oui, sans doute…

La conversation s'orienta vers la Divination.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de te promener la nuit et ensuite de t'endormir en cours, lui dit Harry.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas du plaire à Trelawney, c'est sûr. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de trop de sommeil normalement… C'est toi qui prends des risques à me suivre.

- Asa, au sujet du cours de ce matin, c'est vrai que tu as crié en même temps que moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Dis, Harry, est ce que Trelawney t'a déjà fait une prédiction ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Heu, oui, lui répondit-il pris au dépourvu, mais pourquoi ?

- C'est parce que, heu, je crois qu'elle m'en a fait une quand j'étais avec elle pendant le déjeuner, hésita-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'un secret me serait révélé, qu'il me changerait et que si je ne faisais pas attention, il me détruirait… C'est gai, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es sûr que c'était une prédiction ?

- Oui, elle n'avait pas sa voix habituelle, on aurait dit qu'elle était en transe.

- Si tu veux, tu peux en parler à Dumbledore.

- Non, je veux le garder pour moi Harry, je ne veux plus en parler à personne, tu peux le garder pour toi s'il te plait. Tant je m'inquiète pour rien, ce n'était peut-être pas une prédiction… Je pense qu'il est temps que nous rentrions, si tu veux être en forme pour demain. Cela va faire presque deux heures que nous sommes ici.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

Ils attendèrent d'être devant la porte d'entrée du château avant de mettre leur cape d'invisibilité. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils l'ôtèrent, se dirent bonne nuit et montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif…

Le 31/08/04.


	6. Premier baiser

**Chapitre 6 : Premier baiser.**

****

****

****

Je sais le titre est gnangnan mais bon… 

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Spoiler du tome 5. Désolé pour le retard… J'espère que la suite vous plaira, même si elle est courte **

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.**

Harry et Asa continuèrent à se voir ainsi pendant une semaine. Chaque nuit, ils se retrouvaient à l'extérieur dans le parc et discutaient pendant des heures. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Hermione et Ron mais ceux-ci avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient du mal à se lever le matin. Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout dire à Asa, qu'elle le comprenait toujours mais il n'avait pas encore osé parler véritablement de Voldemort avec elle. Elle avait compris qu'il était trop tôt et il lui en était reconnaissant mais il pensait qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher car elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de sa vie personnelle… Il avait déduit qu'elle devait vivre avec son grand-père car elle n'avait jamais dit un mot sur ses parents, il se demandait ce qui leur était arrivé en espérant que ce n'était rien de grave sinon il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler : il savait ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de parents…

La journée s'était passée longuement, surtout le cours d'histoire de la magie où le professeur Binns avait, comme d'habitude, débité son cours avec monotonie, et celui de Divination qu'Harry trouvait toujours aussi passionnant… Pendant toute la semaine, il avait fait attention à ne pas s'endormir dans ces cours, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler ses sorties nocturnes. Il avait remarqué qu'Asa lui avait dit la vérité, elle supportait mieux que lui la cadence et arrivait facilement à suivre les cours. L'après-midi de cours terminé, ils avaient un entraînement de Quidditch. Lorsque toute l'équipe fut arrivée sur le terrain, Harry leur annonça quelle maison ils allaient affronter pour le premier match.

- Le premier match de cette année aura lieu le 27 septembre, nous jouerons contre les Poutsouffle…

- On va les avoir surtout qu'ils n'ont plus Diggory dans l'équipe ! s'exclama Fred sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'il aperçut les mines horrifiées du reste de l'équipe, il ajouta : excusez-moi, je ne savais pas ce que je disais, j'ai été emporté par l'enthousiasme…

Les autres membres ne lui répondirent pas et Asa pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère demanda :

- Heu, alors c'est qui le nouveau capitaine des Poutsouffle ?

- Un élève de quatrième année, je ne connais pas son nom, lui répondit Harry.

Tous se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Asa. Elle s'était rendue compte que la remarque de Fred l'avait plus ébranlé que les autres.

- Oui, merci, lui dit-il avec un regard reconnaissant.

Ils s'entraînèrent environ une heure et demi et tous se sentaient prêts pour le match, même Asa, qui avec les conseils de toute l'équipe avait rapidement progressé. Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry leur parla un petit moment à propos de la technique à suivre pour le suivre.

- Je ne peux pas vous donner des conseils pour le match à part de jouer aussi bien que d'habitude, vous avez tous un grand potentiel et vous savez vous en servir… Grâce à toute l'équipe, Asa a progressé et peut maintenant assurer le remplacement de chaque poste, ce qui est un véritable avantage au cas où un de nous aurait un empêchement. Asa, pendant le match, tu resteras dans les gradins avec Hermione et tu te tiendras prête au cas où il y aurait un problème. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu es notre remplaçante, personne n'est au courant, et je voudrais que cela continue…

- Ha, tu veux qu'elle soit un peu notre arme secrète ? rigola Fred, c'est une bonne idée !

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et fait leurs devoirs, ils allèrent dîner. Hermione orienta la conversation vers l'entraînement dont leur avait parlé Lupin il y avait déjà plus d'une semaine.

- Ils attendent quoi pour nous faire commencer ? Ils auraient pu attendre pour nous l'annoncer s'ils nous font commencer qu'en décembre, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hé ben dis donc, ça se voit que tu as envie d'y aller, rigola Asa. Tu crois que tu as encore quelque chose à apprendre ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Ha ha, très drôle, mais alors je suis la seule à vouloir le faire ?

- Bah, ça fera encore plus de travail, alors ça ne me fait rien qu'ils attendent encore un peu, lui répondit Ron, partisan du moindre effort.

- Non, tu n'es pas la seule, j'ai aussi hâte de commencer, dit Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser la raison, Ron et Hermione savaient que c'était pour revoir Sirius.

Ils remontèrent ensuite dans la salle commune et discutèrent encore un moment, ils se demandaient ce que pourraient leur faire faire les professeurs, avant d'aller se coucher. Au moment de se séparer, Asa murmura à Harry : à tout à l'heure…

Après avoir été sûr que Ron s'était endormi, Harry se leva et s'enveloppa de sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller dans le parc. Il retrouva Asa à l'endroit habituel, près du lac, en train de regarder les étoiles allongée dans l'herbe. Il ôta sa cape et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu de mal à venir avec Ron ?

- Non, il a un sommeil profond, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ce côté-l ! Mais toi, Hermione n'a rien remarqu ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais tu sais Harry, je ne crois pas que ça soit très prudent ce qu'on fait, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter…

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Déjà, pour la bonne raison que ça te fatigue énormément, tu es exténué en cours, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras étudier et réussir tes BUSES !

- Wah, on dirait Hermione !

- Peut-être mais le fait est là, tu ne vas pas continuer à sortir la nuit comme ça !

- Si tu y arrives, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas le faire ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, j'ai juste du mal le matin mais après c'est la forme, alors que tu as pu remarquer que ce n'était pas ton cas ! Et en plus, quand on commencera les entraînements avec Lupin et les autres professeurs, ce sera pire…

- D'accord, je capitule mais c'est quoi tes autres raisons ?

- Heu, j'ai réfléchi à Ron.

- Quel est le rapport avec Ron ?

- Laisse moi finir ! Je disais que si un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, il se réveille et qu'il trouve ton lit vide, tu ne crois pas que ça va l'inquiéter ?

- Bah, il sait que ça m'est déjà arrivé de sortir, répondit-il en ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Je veux dire par-là Harry, qu'il aille voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter. Avec les temps qui courent, il s'imaginera des choses, tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de spécial… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise ça mais c'est la vérité. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, tu as peur qu'ils s'imaginent que je me suis fait enlever par Voldemort ou par un de ses sbires, c'est un peu poussé je trouve mais bon tu as sans doute raison, comme d'habitude.

Elle sourit.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout, de m'avoir acceptée, d'être là avec moi…

- Heu, c'est normal, répondit-il gêné.

- Alors, tu es ami depuis toujours avec Ron et Hermione ?

- Depuis toujours, c'est beaucoup dire, on ne se connaît que depuis qu'on est à Poudlard mais c'est vrai que dès le début, je suis resté avec Ron et puis avec Hermione ensuite, ils sont tellement sympas…

- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte. Et avec Ginny, tu t'entends bien ? Je n'ai pas encore trop parlé avec elle mais Hermione m'a dit qu'elle voulait sortir avec toi depuis qu'elle te connaît… Tu n'es pas intéress ?

- Heu, c'est la sœur de Ron, je ne sais pas s'il serait ravi que je sorte avec elle et ses frères non plus d'ailleurs. Et je la vois plutôt comme une amie et une petite sœur aussi… Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Asa se dit qu'il était le moment de se jeter à l'eau. Elle se redressa en position assise, ce qu'Harry imita.

- Si vous n'avez pas compris, Monsieur Potter, c'est que vous êtes plus nigaud que je ne le pensais, sourit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment sans rien dire, il adorait regarder ses yeux turquoise et s'amuser à compter les éclats d'or qu'il y avait. Il finit par avancer sa main pour la refermer sur celle d'Asa.

- Alors, je suis content que tu ressentes la même chose que moi.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages étaient très proches, leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer mais le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Harry avait senti une sensation étrange à sa cicatrice avant de se transformer en douleur, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Il poussa un petit cri et porta sa main à sa cicatrice. Il observa Asa, elle aussi avait crié et porté sa main au front. Quand elle l'avait enlevé, il avait cru voir quelque chose mais lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, il n'y avait rien.

- J'ai du rêvé, pensa-t-il. Et il ajouta à voix haute : toi aussi, tu as ressenti ça ?

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit normal d'avoir mal quand on embrasse, rigola-t-elle. Tu veux retenter le coup ?

- Ben, je veux bien mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, craignant une autre « décharge » mais ils finirent par se rendre compte que ça n'arriverait plus, ils s'embrassèrent alors pendant un bon moment…

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux bien revenir ici pendant quelques nuits, dit Asa.

- Ça ne me dérange pas… Il faudrait qu'on y aille, il est tard.

Et ils rentrèrent main dans la main sous la cape d'Harry (Asa portait la sienne de l'autre main). Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois dans la salle commune avant de se dire bonne nuit.

En montant dans son dortoir, Asa pensa qu'elle avait de la chance, elle sortait enfin avec Harry, elle avait réalisé son rêve…

**Il vous faudra encore attendre le chapitre 8 pour savoir qui est Asa…**

**Au menu du prochain chapitre, match de Quidditch entre autres… ****Review, please !**

****

Le 17/09/04.


	7. Entra

**Chapitre 7 : Entraînement et match.**

****

****

**Disclaimer Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire.**

Excusez-moi pour le retard, cela va faire bientôt un mois, j'ai vraiment honte…J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il m'a pris du temps, le prochain sera mis en ligne plus rapidement (enfin j'espère), sachez que vous avez bien fait d'attendre car dans le 8 chapitre, vous saurez enfin qui est Asa (même si certains l'ont déjà deviné sur TWWO) et aussi d'autres révélations, mais il restera quand même des mystères à propos d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas . Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous continuerez à me dire ce que vous en pensez…Bonne lecture !****

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Après s'être préparé, il descendit dans la salle commune. Il pensait être le seul debout mais il trouva Asa en train de lire.

- Salut, bien dormi ? fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

Ils continuèrent à se câliner ainsi jusqu'à que d'autres élèves arrivèrent : ils prirent alors leurs distances car ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils voulaient montrer à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble… Ron et Hermione descendirent en même temps et cela les stupéfia tous les deux de voir Harry et Asa déjà levés alors que d'habitude, ils étaient les derniers à le faire.

- Quelle mouche vous a piqué pour que vous soyez déjà debout ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de différent de d'habitude, répondit Asa en souriant.

- Ha ha très drôle, normalement il nous faut vous tirer du lit le matin, comme si vous ne dormiez pas de la nuit !

Asa et Harry échangèrent un regard, il était temps de le leur dire.

- En fait, c'est que l'on dormait beaucoup moins que vous, répondit-il. Devant leurs airs interrogateurs, il leur raconta leurs sorties nocturnes.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ? s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai Ronald mais essaie de ne pas le crier sur les toits, rigola Asa.

- Vous auriez pu nous en parler quand même !

- Tu ne comprends pas Ron, s'ils voulaient être seuls c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison, tu comprends ? ironisa Hermione.

- Tu te trompes Hermione, en fait c'est juste depuis hier qu'on sort ensemble, expliqua Harry.

- Quoi ? s'exclama encore plus fort Ron.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut à Harry pour tout expliquer à Ron qui se calmait peu à peu, Asa essayait de regarder ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard moqueur d'Hermione, qui semblait dire : je te l'avais bien dit.

La matinée de cours se passa trop lentement au goût de Harry qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer car ses pensées étaient tournées vers Asa. Le cours de Métamorphose, où seules Hermione et Asa réussirent à transformer ce qu'il fallait, ce qui ne surprit personne, puis le cours de Potions où le professeur Rogue se montra aussi aimable que d'habitude finirent par se terminer. Au moment du déjeuner, Harry en profita pour rester quelques minutes avec Asa dans son dortoir lorsqu'il alla chercher ses affaires pour l'après-midi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, c'est juste que je n'étais pas trop concentré ce matin, je pensais trop à toi…

- C'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas avoir ton échec scolaire sur la conscience, peut-être qu'on ne devrait plus se voir…

- Hein ? Non, c'est bon, je vais travailler comme un fou, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras rien à te reprocher ! _(et comment faire marcher les mecs )_

Ils roucoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione viennent les chercher.

- Ho, vous vous montrez en spectacle, se moqua Hermione, tout le monde pourrait vous voir !

L'après-midi, après le cours de Sortilèges, ils se rendirent en Soin aux créatures magiques. A la fin du cours, Hagrid leur proposa de rester prendre le thé avec lui.

- Alors comment se passent les cours ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Bien, répondit aussitôt Hermione.****

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question, Hermione, la réponse est tellement évidente, rigola Hagrid, bientôt imité par les autres.****

En reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta : je vois que tu as pris mes indications très à cœur, Asa, je vois que tu ne lâches plus ces trois-là, en particulier Harry… Vous croyez que c'est sérieux ce que vous faites tous les deux ? dit-il en élevant la voix. Se demandant ce qui lui prenait, Harry et Asa ne répondirent pas, ils furent soulagés quand ils virent qu'il se moquait d'eux.

- Mes félicitations pour vous deux. Ils rougirent tous deux.

- Mais comment le savez-vous ? demanda Asa.****

- Pour ne pas voir les regards que vous vous lancez, il faudrait être aveugle… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderais le secret. ****

Le lendemain matin, pendant que les autres élèves travaillaient, Lupin annonça à Asa qu'il avait un Épouvantard dont il allait s'en servir en cours pour les troisième année.

- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait d'essayer puisque tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- D'accord, je veux bien.****

- Tu sais déjà comment il faut faire, je suppose ?****

- Oui.****

- Bien, donc essaie de savoir en quoi il va se transformer pour pouvoir le rendre ridicule.****

Asa réfléchit, elle se demandait quelle était sa plus grande peur, elle en avait tellement… Lupin lâcha l'épouvantard sur Asa. Il se transforma rapidement en une grande silhouette noire portant une cagoule ; les mains, qui sortaient de sa robe, avaient l'air putréfiées… Harry était en train de s'entraîner avec les autres mais il eut une sensation familière, il se retourna et aperçut le Détraqueur au milieu de Lupin et Asa qui semblaient tous les deux surpris. Il alla rapidement vers eux, mais Asa reprit ses esprits et se débarrassa du Détraqueur en disant la formule : Riddikulus ! Lupin regarda Harry et dit :

- C'est étrange.

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? demanda Asa.****

- Le fait que votre plus grande peur soit la même…****

A la fin du cours, Lupin les retint tous les quatre.

- C'était pour vous dire que l'entraînement commencera cet après-midi. Venez me retrouver après le déjeuner ici. Vous commencerez avec moi, le professeur McGonagall et Sirius…

- Sirius sera l ? s'exclama Harry****

- Oui, il m'a dit que son filleul commençait à lui manquer…****

Les filles allèrent en cours d'Arimanthie tandis que Ron et Harry retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry ne pensait plus qu'à Sirius. Pendant les vacances, il n'avait pas pu le voir et Sirius ne lui avait jamais dit dans ses lettres où il habitait et ce qu'il faisait… Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans la salle de DCFM en n'ayant pas oublié d'amener leur baguette. La salle était vide, ils étaient les premiers. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lupin accompagné de Sirius. Harry se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqu ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Moi aussi, tu sais mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir une telle attitude si peu masculine devant Asa…****

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout mais comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda-t-elle.****

C'est Lupin qui répondit.

- Quand Hagrid a vu Sirius arriver, il le lui a tout de suite dit et vu que j'étais dans les parages, j'ai tout entendu…

- Il fallait s'en douter, Hagrid tenant sa langue c'est impossible, se moqua Hermione. ****

- C'est vrai ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis le parrain de Harry…****

- Oui, je sais, vous êtes Sirius Black. Moi, je m'appelle Asa Dundore, enchanté, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.****

Sirius la lui serra en se demandant si elle savait qu'il était un dangereux criminel échappé d'Azkaban, enfin c'est ce qu'elle devait penser si elle avait lu les journaux parus il y a deux ans lors de son invasion, ce qui était probablement le cas… Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry. Lors de cet échange de paroles, il la regarda attentivement et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient magnifiques : turquoise avec des éclats d'or. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part…

- Asa Dundore, bien. Je pense que nous pouvons commencer, le professeur McGonagall nous rejoindra plus tard, fit-il en fixant Remus qui eut un sourire d'excuse, comme s'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose.

Les autres ne s'en aperçurent pas, impatients de commencer l'entraînement.

- Bien, donc cet entraînement est fait pour que vous vous améliorez en matière de défense et vous allez donc apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Il faut que vous le preniez très au sérieux, surtout toi Harry, cela vous servira contre Voldemort ou même quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry s'imagina torturant Malefoy avec tous les sorts qu'il avait appris.

- Tu m'écoutes Harry ?

- Excusez-moi professeur.****

- Donc je disais que nous reverrons les sortilèges impardonnables, je sais que vous les déjà vu l'année dernière avec le professeur Maugrey mais il faut que vous les amélioriez, ce n'est pas contre des enfants de cœur que vous aurez à vous battre… Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous entraîner à l'Impérium. Le professeur McGonagall viendra plus tard pour vous montrer certains sorts indispensables en matière de Métamorphose.****

Deux heures plus tard, l'entraînement se termina. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Asa étaient exténués, on leur avait de nombreuses fois lancé l'Impérium : Harry n'avait pas trop eu de mal à le combattre mais les autres y arrivèrent moins facilement, pour Asa, c'était la première fois qu'on lui lançait un tel sort… Sirius retint Harry.

- Nous vous laissons, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, dit Asa.

Le parrain et son filleul allèrent dans le parc et parlèrent pendant un très long moment.

- Comment peux-tu être ici ? questionna Harry.

- Ha, c'est une longue histoire, soupira Sirius, pendant l'été, Dumbledore a fini par convaincre notre cher ministre que Voldemort était réellement de retour, donc que tu n'étais pas fou, comme les articles de Skeeter l'avaient sous-entendus… Bien qu'il ait accepté la vérité, Fudge n'a pas voulu faire de déclaration publique, ce qui explique pourquoi certains élèves ne croient pas à son retour. Donc pour en revenir à mon cas, Dumbledore lui a dit que l'histoire que j'avais racontée il y a deux ans était la vérit ; il était très sceptique, Dumbledore lui a dit que je pourrais enquêter dans les milieux pas très fréquentables puisqu'on me prenait pour un dangereux criminel… Fudge a fini par accepté mais je pense que c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'il se mette en colère ! Donc, je ne suis toujours pas réhabilité mais au moins les Aurors ne me courent plus après…

- C'est déjà ça, même si tout le monde te prend encore pour un criminel, tu peux sortir en sécurité, je pourrais te voir plus souvent c'est génial !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Au fait, je voulais savoir si tu avais parlé de moi à Asa ?

- Elle sait juste que tu es mon parrain, elle n'a pas dû lire les articles parus sur toi.

- Elle a dû être aveugle pour ne pas être au courant avec toutes les affiches qu'il y apait… Mais même si elle est au courant, je lui fais confiance, tu as de la chance d'être avec elle, penses-y !

- Je sais. Au fait, tu habites o ?

- J'ai une chambre à un hôtel à Pré-au-lard. Tu pourras venir me voir à la prochaine visite…

En se quittant, Sirius lui dit de prendre soin de lui et aussi d'Asa.

Le dimanche se passa rapidement avec les devoirs à faire et l'entraînement de Quidditch. Quand Harry et Asa arrivèrent, l'équipe avait l'air d'être au courant pour leur relation.

- Petits coquins, Ron nous a tout raconté, dit George.

- Traître, s'exclama Harry. Ron lui fit une grimace.

- Alors vous le savez tous ? demanda Asa, et Ginny aussi ?

- Non, elle n'était pas là quand il nous l'a dit, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais aller lui parler c'est tout…

- C'est sûr que ça va lui faire un choc, dit Fred et il lui murmura : je vois que tu as réussi à sortir avec celui que tu voulais, tu as de la chance !

L'entraînement se passa bien, ils étaient fin prêts pour leur match de la semaine suivante contre les Poutsouffle.

Comme elle l'avait dit, Asa alla parler à Ginny. Elle la trouva dans le dortoir en train de ranger des affaires.

- Salut Ginny, je peux te parler ?

- Heu, oui pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise car Asa ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé seule à seule, elles étaient toujours avec Hermione ou d'autres élèves.

- C'est à propos de Harry…

- Oui ?

- Heu, je voulais te dire que je sors avec lui, je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, je suis désolée, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

- …

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre, ça va ?

- Ouais, elle soupira, je m'étais fait une raison…

- Tu sais Harry t'aime bien mais c'est en tant qu'ami et en plus, je ne sais pas si tes frères l'auraient laissé sortir avec toi !

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Ginny.

- Heu, je voulais te dire que je te trouve sympa et ça me plairait qu'on soit amies, je ne voudrais pas te faire trop souffrir. Tu es jolie, tu peux avoir facilement quelqu'un d'autre, je le pense sincèrement !

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, rigola-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Asa se levèrent avec difficulté pour aller en cours de Divination et s'il l'avait su, Harry n'y serait pas allé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle avec Asa, le professeur Trelawney leur dit :

- Mes chéris, je suis désolée de vous le dire mais je n'ai pas encore vu de bons présages pour vous mais je tenais quand même à vous féliciter pour votre relation !

Les deux intéressés devinrent rouges comme des pivoines, ce qui confirma les soupçons des autres Gryffondors.

- Elle avait besoin de voir juste pour une fois, cette folle, s'exclama Harry, avec ces commères de Parvati et Lavande, toute l'école va être au courant !

Et il ne se trompa pas. Lorsque Hermione les rejoignit pour le cours de Potions, elle se rendit compte que de nombreux élèves les regardaient.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore manqu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais tout te raconter, rigola Ron.

En cours de Potions, Drago voulut en avoir le cœur net.

- Alors c'est vrai le Balafré, tu sors avec la nouvelle ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

- Dundore, quel goût tu as !

Drago enrageait, Asa était allée chez les Gryffondors, en plus elle sortait avec cet idiot ! Il lança un cœur de dragon sur Harry qui répliqua aussitôt. La réponse de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre.

- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter et j'en enlève encore si vous ne vous taisez pas, je sais que votre vie amoureuse est passionnante mais nous avons autre chose à faire, désolé de vous l'apprendre !

La semaine se passa rapidement et toute l'école attendait avec impatience le samedi où commencerait la saison de Quidditch avec le premier match entre Gryffondor et Poutsouffle. Le samedi matin, même s'il savait que son équipe était parfaitement préparée, Harry ne put rien avaler, il comprit ce que devait ressentir Dubois les années précédentes. A côté de lui, Asa, comprenant son stress, essayait de lui faire manger quelque chose mais sans succès.

- Vas-y mange quelque chose Harry, prends exemple sur Ron !

- Ron est un goinfre, lui répondit-il. Il se prit aussitôt un toast dans la tête, lancé par le dit-goinfre.

Un quart d'heure avant le début du match, toute l'équipe alla se préparer dans les vestiaires, Asa les accompagnant.

- Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, il faut juste que nous jouons aussi bien que pendant les entraînements et tout se passera bien.

- Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, se moqua George, on va les massacrer !

Au coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match, ils sortirent sur le terrain.

- Tient toi prête au cas où.

- Tout se passera bien Harry, vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi, lui répondit Asa. Tiens tu as vu, il y a ton parrain dans les gradins !

En effet, Sirius était assis à côté d'Hagrid et d'Hermione. Cela le remit tout de suite en forme.

- Bonne chance, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de rejoindre les autres dans les gradins.

- Après l'équipe de Poutsouffle, voici l'équipe de Gryffondor qui a elle aussi changé de capitaine. Espérons que Potter est aussi bon en tant que capitaine qu'en tant qu'attrapeur ! Le reste de l'équipe n'a pas changé, à part le poste de gardien tenu par Ron Wealey, avec les merveilleux frères Weasley en tant que batteurs et les charmantes Bell, Spinnet et Johnson en tant que poursuiveuses !

Le commentaire était toujours fait par Lee Jordan ce qui expliquait son débordement d'affection pour les jumeaux… Le professeur Bibine lança les balles après que les capitaines des deux équipes se soient serrés la main.

- Le match a commencé, nous allons voir si l'équipe de Gryffondor est toujours imbattable !

- Lee, essayez de contrôler votre zèle si vous voulez que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois que vous commentez un match, lui dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Bien sûr professeur, mais je ne faisais que rappeler les faits… Angelina a le Souafle, elle s'avance dangereusement pour les Poutsouffles, elle passe la balle à Alicia qui MARQUE ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Harry était réjoui, le match débutait bien. Pendant qu'Angelina marqua deux autres buts, il n'avait toujours pas aperçut le Vif d'or.

- Souafle aux Poutsouffles, attention Ron, montre-nous que tu es un bon gardien !

Ron se concentra et il arriva à bloquer le ballon.

- Oui, il l'a bloqué, bravo Ron, tu es le digne successeur de Charlie ! s'exclama Lee.

En regardant Ron bloquer la balle, Harry aperçut quelque chose qui brillait au pied des cages, c'était le Vif d'or ! Il accéléra, se retournant pour voir si l'autre attrapeur l'avait vu également. C'était le cas mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il était plus près que son adversaire. Il piqua vers le sol et tendit la main, il n'eut aucun mal à la refermer sur le Vif avant l'autre attrapeur. Il remonta rapidement en chandelle en tendant le bras pour le montrer à tout le monde.

- Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or ! Les Gryffondors gagnent 180 à 0 ! Le match n'a même pas duré dix minutes, on peut dire qu'il n'a rien perdu de son jeu !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry rejoignit l'équipe qui le porta en triomphe jusqu'à ce que Asa et Hermione les rejoignirent.

- Je te l'avais dit que tout irait bien ! Bravo vous avez tous magnifiquement bien jou ! leur dit Asa.

- C'était pas mal pour un premier match Ron, ajouta Hermione. Ron rougit.

- Au fait Harry, il y a quelqu'un avec Hagrid qui voudrait te féliciter…

Harry sourit, il allait voir Sirius puis il fêterait sûrement la victoire avec tous les Gryffondors dans leur salle commune, ça allait vraiment être une bonne soirée…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite au prochain numéro !!! Laissez une review svp… 

Le 16/10/04.****


	8. Révélations

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations.**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Vous allez enfin savoir qui est Asa !**

****

Harry et Asa se trouvaient dans le parc, allongés par terre, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil d'automne. Après le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, ils avaient quitté Hermione et Ron qui retournaient au château : elle pour travailler et lui pour faire semblant.

- Le temps est passé vite, remarqua Harry, cela fait déjà plus d'un mois que nous sommes rentrés.

- Oui, et à cette allure nous serons bientôt aux vacances de Noël et ensuite à la fin de l'année avec les Buses à passer…

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, il va falloir beaucoup réviser pour réussir enfin je parle pour moi pas pour toi et Hermione… Au fait, tu vas faire quoi pour Noël ?****

- Je reste au château, je suis enfin à Poudlard, je ne vais pas le quitter pour de simples fêtes de Noël, rigola-t-elle. Et pour les Buses, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux je t'aiderais et Hermione le fera également.****

- Merci, tu es vraiment un ange, lui sourit-il. Et dire qu'il y a deux mois, je ne te connaissais pas !****

- _Mais moi, je te connaissais tellement,_ pensa Asa.**__**

Pendant ce temps, Harry se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard : elle lui avait fait sortir de la tête la menace du retour de Voldemort, les attitudes des autres élèves… Il pensait moins à Cédric Diggory et il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar depuis celui en cours de Divination. Son arrivée lui avait été très bénéfique, bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas dit tout le bien qu'elle lui avait apport ; il réfléchit, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

- Asa, je voulais te dire, il la regarda dans les yeux, je t'aime…

Asa sourit.

- Je t'aime aussi, et elle l'embrassa. En regardant de nouveau le ciel, elle fit un grand sourire. C'est vraiment une belle journée…

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer, Asa regarda Harry se lever, elle pensa avec douleur :

_Il faut vraiment que je lui dise… _

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune. Ron se leva :

- Vous avez vu, demain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard ? C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à manquer de Chocogrenouilles…**__**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots.**__**

- On en profitera pour aller voir Sirius, non Harry ? demanda-t-elle.**__**

- Oui, si ça ne vous gène pas…**__**

- Mais bien sûr que non. Ça va être super, en plus ce sera le 18, lui murmura Asa à son oreille.**__**

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas compris le sens de ses paroles. Tout d'un coup, il comprit : le lendemain, cela ferait un mois qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Quel idiot, il avait oubli ! Devait-il lui faire un cadeau ? Pendant que Asa alla se doucher, il en profita pour en discuter avec ses deux amis.

- Bah, pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas lui faire des cadeaux tous les mois quand même ? s'exclama Ron.

- Toi, tu es un vrai goujat, ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre ! Harry, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir, tu lui offres juste un petit cadeau et juste pour le premier mois, fit Hermione en lançant à Ron un regard noir.**__**

Asa mit du temps à s'endormir, elle redoutait le lendemain car elle avait pris la décision de tout dire à Harry pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette mais elle serait bientôt fixée …

Le lendemain matin après le déjeuner, les quatre amis partirent à Pré-au-lard. Sur les insistances de Ron, ils se rendirent chez Honeydukes pour qu'il puisse refaire le stock de gourmandises. En sortant du magasin, il remarqua les regards moqueurs des trois autres.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le goinfre ? leur dit-il ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Ensuite, ils firent visiter le village à Asa qui n'y était jamais venue auparavant. Ils voulurent aller boire une Bièraubeurre mais Harry préféra d'abord voir Sirius. Celui-ci les accueillit avec joie.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir, sinon je me serais vexé et vous l'auriez regretté aux entraînements, rigola-t-il.

Il leur offrit des biscuits pendant le long moment où ils restèrent à discuter. Sirius les félicita pour leurs progrès remarqués durant le dernier entraînement. Hermione osa lui poser la question qui la tracassait.

- Je voulais savoir si vous avez l'intention de nous apprendre les autres sortilèges Impardonnables…

- Je ne pense pas, c'est vrai que nos adversaires ne se gênent pas pour les utiliser, il regarda un bref instant Harry, mais je ne sais pas si Dumbledore voudrait vous les faire apprendre. De plus, il faut certaines capacités pour lancer ces sortilèges…

Au moment de partir, Sirius retint Asa.

- Excuse-moi, heu, je voudrais te parler de certaines choses…

- Ne soyez pas gêné, l'interrompit-elle, je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Black.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, vous êtes le dangereux criminel que le ministère recherchait il y a deux ans après son évasion d'Azkaban.

- Heu, en sachant cela, tu n'as pas peur de moi ? demanda-t-il, ébahi par son indifférence à ce sujet.

- Vous êtes le parrain de Harry, et il vous fait confiance alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil…

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Asa, prends soin de Harry…

Elle retrouva Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

- Où est Harry ?

- Oh, il avait oublié d'acheter un truc, il nous rejoindra au Chaudron Buveur, lui expliqua Hermione.

Harry les rejoignit effectivement dix minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron savaient très bien ce qu'il était parti acheter… Asa ne savait toujours pas quand elle pourrait parler à Harry juste tous les deux, elle ne se doutait pas que le destin l'aiderait…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Les autres la regardèrent s'excuser à l'homme qui la reconnut.

- Mais c'est Asa !

- Ha, bonjour monsieur Anderson, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester, j'ai un rendez-vous. J'ai été content de te revoir, passe le bonjour à Albus. A bientôt !

- Au revoir… dit-elle d'un air résigné. Ça y était, elle allait devoir tout leur expliquer. En se retournant, elle vit qu'ils étaient perplexes. Heu, cet homme travaille au ministère…

- Et pourquoi t-a t-il dit de passer le bonjour à Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

Voyant que Hermione allait lui répondre, Asa a devança.

- C'est bon Hermione, je vais leur dire. Heu, si ça ne vous dérange pas je préfèrerais parler dans un endroit plus discret…

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent près de la Cabane Hurlante. Asa les regarda, prit une grande inspiration et commença.

- Heu, donc voilà, en fait, je suis…

- La petite fille de Dumbledore, termina Hermione.

- QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent les deux autres ensemble.

- En fait, Hermione, je ne le suis pas véritablement, il m'a adopt

- Ce qui n'explique pas le fait qu'Hermione soit au courant et nous non ! dit Ron.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit, je vous le jure ! Je savais juste qu'elle l'avait deviné après la bourde de Rogue.

- J'ai adoré comment il s'est rattrapé en disant que le directeur t'avait convoqué mais j'ai quand même trouvé ça bizarre et puis, tout concordait : tu pouvais entrer sans difficulté en cinquième année à Poudlard si Dumbledore était ton grand-père…

- Mais ça fait plus d'un mois ! Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même, dit Harry.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à deviner aussi, espèce de nigauds ! Je pensais que c'était à Asa de vous le dire, en plus peut-être que je me trompais…

- Ha, l'excuse, Hermione Granger qui se trompe !

- N'en parlons plus, lança Harry. Par contre, je ne comprends pas Asa, tu aurais pu nous le dire depuis le début, cela ne nous aurait rien fait…

- Heu, en fait, on pourrait dire que ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, soupira-t-elle. Harry, je voulais te le dire en privé car c'est très personnel mais maintenant c'est trop tard… Bon, donc je vais vous raconter ma vie : je me suis fait adopter par Dumbledore quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, j'ai toujours vécu chez lui, une nourrice venait me garder lors de ses nombreuses absences. Je n'ai jamais su qui j'étais véritablement, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- De quoi veut-tu parler ? demanda Harry.

- Il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il m'avait adopté, qui étaient mes parents, s'ils étaient vivants ou non…

- C'est affreux ! s'exclama Hermione.

- On s'y habitue ; je le saurais un jour, j'en suis sûre. S'il n'y avait que ça… Depuis que je suis toute petite, je fais des rêves et des cauchemars, comme tout le monde bien sûr, mais en grandissant je me suis rendue compte que ce n'étaient pas les miens, je voyais souvent des éclairs de lumière verte.

Harry agrandit les yeux de surprise, il y avait un rapport avec lui, comme d'habitude, pensa-t-il avec lassitude. Asa le regarda mais elle continua.

- Quand j'ai appris à parler correctement, j'ai raconté à Dumbledore que lorsque je fermais les yeux, je voyais des choses, des choses qui arrivaient à un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts avec des lunettes et la même cicatrice au front que moi…

- QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas de cicatrice ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je la cache, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Sous sa cape, elle souleva son pull et tous les trois purent voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son ventre à droite de son nombril.

- Je ne comprends pas, lança Harry dans un soupir.

- Moi non plus. Ce jour-là, Dumbledore fut très surpris de mes propos mais il m'expliqua que le garçon que je voyais avait vaincu un puissant sorcier et qu'il était célèbre dans le monde entier. J'ai appris la légende d'Harry Potter mais je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais un lien avec lui, il ne m'a jamais expliqué cela non plus.

- Tu veux dire que tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda un Harry perdu.

- Oui, en plus cela s'est amélioré en grandissant. Dumbledore ne me laissait pas sortir, alors je passais le temps à étudier la magie avec celle qui me gardait et voir ce que tu faisais. Avec de l'entraînement, j'ai pu te voir en gardant les yeux ouverts : je savais ce que tu faisais au moment même. Dumbledore demandait quelques fois ce que je voyais, il voulait savoir si son protégé allait bien, tant que je lui disais que tu étais vivant, c'était bon après que tu aies des problèmes avec ta famille, ce n'était pas important, il me répondait que toute famille avait des problèmes et quand je voyais celle que je formais avec lui, je ne pouvais pas le contredire. C'était le meilleur pour nous disait-il et il le dit toujours… Le jour de l'anniversaire de mes neuf ans, il n'était pas l ; alors je pense que c'était pour se faire pardonner qu'il a accepté que je sorte avec ma nourrice. Les seules autres fois où j'étais sortie auparavant, c'était avec lui à certains de ses rendez-vous. S'il avait su que je m'enfuirais pour aller te voir ! Je t'ai vu, tu étais sur le perron, tu regardais dans le vide et tu avais l'air triste ; je me suis approchée mais Dudley est arriv

Cela rappela quelque chose à Harry, un souvenir si lointain.

- C'était toi ? Je me rappelle que j'ai aperçu une petite fille mais d'un coup Dudley est arrivé derrière moi pour se moquer et quand je me suis retourné, elle avait disparu, j'ai cru que j'avais rêv

- Ma nourrice a fini par me retrouver grâce à un sort et Dumbledore n'a plus voulu que je sorte sans lui.

- Attends, cette journée, je me rappelle Dudley venait se moquer de moi car personne ne m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire ! Quand est-tu née ?

- Comme toi, le 31 juillet.

- Wah, c'est vraiment fou ! On pourrait croire que vous êtes jumeaux !

- Ne racontes pas de bêtises Ron ! Je pense que Albus me l'aurait dit quand même, s'exclama Asa.

- Oui, mais c'est vraiment bizarre, en fait il n'y avait pas un Survivant mais deux ! continua-t-il. Vous avez la même cicatrice.

- Je ne sais pas, vous savez, je suis autant perdue que vous à ce sujet…

- Tu nous l'aurais dit si on n'avait pas rencontré ce type du ministère ? demanda Harry.

- Je te promets que j'avais décidé de te le dire ici mais on n'a jamais été seul.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit quand tu es arrivée ?

- Je ne me voyais pas me présenter en te disant : Ne réponds pas, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire !

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, ce que tu fais… Tout.

- Et là, qu'est ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il en colère.

- Moi, je trouve dingue qu'en ayant Dumbledore comme grand-père, tu n'es pas venue à Poudlard en première année ! dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Je n'ai pas menti le jour où je suis arrivée, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a empêchée de venir.

- QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Ben oui, les vacances précédant votre rentrée, j'étais tout heureuse d'aller à Pourdlard, j'allais pouvoir voir Harry mais j'ai déchanté quand Albus m'a annoncé que je n'irais pas.

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais des fois tu l'appelles Dumbledore et des fois Albus, dit Hermione.

- Je l'appelle Dumbledore car vous l'appelez ainsi mais normalement je l'appelle Albus depuis la dispute que nous avons eu cette fois-là pour lui montrer que nous ne sommes plus proches mais je recommence à l'appeler grand-père depuis que je suis ici, je n'aimerais pas qu'il me renvoie…

- Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? questionna Hermione.

- Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi je devais rester à la maison au lieu de venir étudier ici et il ne l'a pas fait non plus pour cette année, mais je ne peux pas dire ça me gêne pour cette fois, sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas posé de questions cette fois-ci, j'avais peur qu'il ne change d'avis, je croyais que je rêvais après quatre ans à être restée chez moi. L'année de mes onze ans, c'était complètement différent : quand il me l'a annoncé, j'ai hurlé, pleuré mais ça n'a rien fait, il m'a juste dit que ça ne servirait à rien de m'enfuir… Après notre dispute, j'ai souvent eu envie de le faire mais je ne savais pas où j'irais. Pour me venger de lui, j'ai fait semblant de tomber malade, pendant des jours, je suis restée au lit mais il n'a pas changé d'avis. Quelqu'un venait chaque jour voir si j'étais levée, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas. Quelques temps plus tard, j'ai dit à Albus que je pouvais me débrouiller seule : je passais mes journées à voir ce que vous faisiez, à étudier et à me promener.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as dit que tu avais eu des professeurs qui venaient chez toi, dit Hermione.

- Oui, d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas.

- Qui sont au courant pour ton lien avec moi ? demanda Harry.

- McGonagall le sait, elle est venue chez nous quelques fois, je crois qu'il y a aussi d'autres professeurs : Lupin et Rogue.

- Rogue est au courant ? s'écria Harry.

- Je pense que oui, mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour ça.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

- Bon, nous allons rentrer, Ron et moi, on va vous laisser, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi on s'en va ? demanda Ron.

Hermione le poussa sans ménagement, il ne comprenait pas qu'ils voulaient parler tous les deux seuls…

- A tout à l'heure, lança Asa.

- Hermione a compris que je voulais te parler en tête-à-tête mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Le jour où tu es arrivée, j'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu ton comportement : tu n'as pas regardé ma cicatrice, tu m'as traité comme un sorcier normal maintenant je comprends pourquoi, tu t'es servie de ton don pour te faire accepter car tu nous connaissais déjà, tu savais donc ce que l'on appréciait ou pas, dit Harry.

- Oui, tu as raison, je sais bien que tu déteste qu'on regarde ta cicatrice.

- Et j'y pense, pour la fois dans la salle de bains des préfets, tu n'aurais pas fait quelque chose non plus ?

- J'étais là-bas et j'ai pensé que ça serait bien que tu viennes et après tu es arrivé, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait…

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Asa, Dumbledore t'a adopté, tu as la même cicatrice que moi et à toi, il te permet de la cacher, et moi par contre, je suis obligé de l'avoir pour que tout le monde puisse me reconnaître, c'est génial ! Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il existait un sort capable de la changer d'endroit.

- Je pense qu'il a fait ça car toi, tout le monde sait que tu as une cicatrice alors que ça serait le scandale si l'on apprenait que quelqu'un avait la même que celle du Survivant… Je suis désolée pour tout, de t'avoir caché mon identité et mes capacités mais j'ai voulu attendre, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes…

- Ouais, c'est bizarre, je me sens trahi, j'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as menti.

Il allait partir quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite boîte.

- Je te l'avais acheté pour te faire une surprise pour notre premier mois ensemble mais tu dois déjà le savoir et on peut dire que tu m'en as fais une plus grosse de surprise, toi ! dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Asa le laissa partir, elle savait qu'il avait besoin du temps pour comprendre et c'était normal. Elle regarda le paquet qu'elle avait à la main et l'ouvrit : c'était une petite figurine d'un magnifique cheval ailé. Elle savait déjà ce que c'était avant de l'ouvrir mais cela lui fit quand même très plaisir, il s'était souvenu de son Patronus. Elle soupira, elle lui donnerait son cadeau plus tard…

Après le dîner, Harry était monté dans son dortoir. Pendant le repas, les trois autres avaient accepté son silence. Harry avait attendu que Ron s'endorme pour redescendre sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller dans le parc. Il avait envie de réfléchir et cela l'aiderait d'aller dehors. Même sans son don, Asa n'aurait eu aucun mal à savoir où il était. Elle le retrouva près du lac, lui tournant le dos. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Il sentit que des bras se refermaient autour de sa taille et il les laissa faire. Asa posa sa tête contre son omoplate et commença à s'excuser.

- Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction, c'est normal que tu réagisses ainsi, je t'ai caché la vérité sur moi et je me suis servie de mon don pour te plaire, je le reconnais. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas Harry, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait : pendant toutes ces années, j'ai vu le petit garçon aux yeux verts grandir dans ma tête, et plus il grandissait, plus je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais… Harry, je te connais mieux que quiconque mais toi, tu ne savais même pas que j'existais avant que j'arrive à Poudlard. C'est difficile à accepter, crois-moi. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici, j'ai eu peur que tu ne m'apprécies pas ; alors, lorsque le Choixpeau m'a envoyé dans ta maison, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me fasse accepter par tous les moyens, pardon.

- Alors, c'est vraiment le Choixpeau qui t'a envoyé à Gryffondor ?

- Oui, mais il a longuement hésité, bien plus que pour toi, il a commencé par me dire que Serdaigle serait bien pour moi car j'étais avide de connaissances mais il a vite changé d'avis, il m'a conseillé Serpentard, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie d'être envoyé là-bas, mais quand il a vu que je voulais vraiment aller à Gryfondor, il m'a envoyé dans ta maison. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je voulais absolument aller là-bas ou s'il a confondu avec ta personnalité puisque je ressens tout ce que tu ressens… Enfin bon, je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas menti à Dumbledore si j'avais été envoyé dans une autre maison !

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise.

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ça, j'ai réagi comme un idiot…

Asa enleva ses mains autour de lui et se mit face à lui.

- Merci… Elle prit un paquet dans sa poche et lui tendit. Tiens, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps tout à l'heure de te le donner, sourit-elle.

Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle était accroché une moitié de cœur. Asa porta la main à son cou et lui montra l'autre moitié du cœur pendue à sa chaîne.

- Merci, dit-il avant de la mettre autour de son cou. Bon, et si on rentrait ?

Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent main dans la main sous la cape d'invisibilité.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça n'a pas été trop difficile à comprendre… Bravo à ****flaviou-lily sur et à ****lola aimax sur TTWO qui avaient découvert qu'Asa était la petite fille de Dumbledore. Je comptais m'avancer d'au-moins un chapitre pendant les vacances mais je n'ai pas pu, je suis désolé, il vous faudra attendre pour le prochain chapitre Encore merci pour les reviews et de suivre cette fic ! **

Le 30/10/04.

**__**


	9. Banquet d'Halloween

**Chapitre 9 : Banquet d'Halloween.**

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Merci pour les reviews, et je voulais te féliciter encore une fois Orlina pour avoir deviné dès le premier chapitre qu'Asa était la petite fille de Dumbledore, et aussi qu'elle lisait dans les pensées d'Harry. Au passage, allez lire ses fics qui sont géniales !!! (Un petit coup de pub en passant).**

**Maintenant le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il fut l'heure du déjeuner, Ron se décida enfin à aller réveiller Harry. Il sourit, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus fait la marmotte celui-là. Il s'approcha du lit à baldaquin et tira les rideaux. Ce qu'il vit le laissa ébahi. Harry et Asa, qui s'étaient endormis tout habillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre se réveillèrent à son petit cri de surprise.

- Oh, Ronald, tu ne pourrais pas nous réveiller avec plus de douceur, soupira Asa, comme si de rien n'était.

Ron explosa.

- Mais ça ne va pas, qu'est ce que tu fais dans le lit d'Harry ? Heureusement que tous les autres sont déjà descendus, sinon toute l'école serait au courant !

Voyant qu'il pourrait continuer ainsi pendant des heures, Harry le coupa.

- Hé Ron, calme-toi, on aurait dit Hermione. On t'expliquera après s'être préparé okay ?

- Oui, comme vous voulez, mais dépêchez-vous, le repas va commencer dans cinq minutes. Moi j'y vais, je commence à avoir faim.

- Tu as toujours faim, remarqua Harry.

Ron lui tira la langue avant de partir.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent ¼ d'heure plus tard, ils constatèrent au regard narquois d'Hermione que Ron avait dû la mettre au courant.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Asa pour la faire marcher.

Harry vit qu'Hermione allait monter le ton.

- Bon, ça va, vous n'allez pas faire toute une histoire pour ça ? Hier soir, nous avons eu besoin de discuter comme vous avez pu le remarquer, après ce qu'Asa nous avait dit. On s'est retrouvé dehors et on s'est expliqué et en rentrant, on a eu envie de rester ensemble, expliqua-t-il.

- On s'est dit qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas s'endormir sur le canapé de la salle commune et puisque Harry ne peut pas venir dans mon dortoir, nous sommes allés dans le sien. Et pour votre information, nous n'avons fait que dormir ensemble, ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire un sermon si c'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal tourné ! rajouta Asa.

Les deux concernés rougirent.

- C'est vrai qu'ils étaient habillés, consentit Ron, désol

- Mais oui, gros bêta, tous les deux vous êtes vraiment des mamans poules, attention à ne pas devenir trop gâteux ! se moqua-t-elle.

Hermione lui lança une tartine qu'elle put éviter en se baissant rapidement grâce à ses réflexes de Quidditch.

- Raté, la nargua-t-elle en explosant ensuite de rire, bientôt imité par les trois autres. Et d'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez tant, je ne vais pas vous le bouffer votre petit Harry !

Plus loin, quelqu'un les observait à la table des Serpentards. Drago renifla de dégoût. Saint Potter et sa reine Dundore, avec la Sang de Bourbe et la belette, quelle bande d'abrutis ! Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ces imbéciles. Lui devait se coltiner ses deux gardes du corps aux muscles saillants et son fan-club dirigé par ce pot de colle de Pansy.

- Tu le regretteras un jour Potter, pensa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une époque joyeuse, au contraire. Un sourire malveillant naquit sur ses lèvres. Il pourrait toujours s'amuser un peu avec lui avant de le laisser au Seigneur des ténèbres…

L'après-midi, après avoir terminé leur longue liste de devoirs, les quatre Gryffondors restèrent dans leur salle commune au lieu de sortir car l'hiver approchant se faisait sentir. Ayant constaté que le temps se rafraîchissait, Hermione avait recommencé à tricoter de nouveaux habits pour les elfes de maison. A ce moment-là, elle tricotait un bonnet sous le regard amusé d'Asa.

- Hermione, je vois que tu tricotes de mieux en mieux, tu ne pourrais pas me faire une paire de gants s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Elle ne t'en fera pas. Toi, tu n'es pas une esclave comme les elfes de maison, se moqua Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui se transforma en air moqueur lorsque le jeu de cartes sur lequel il se concentrait explosa.

- Oh, tu es trop mignon avec tes sourcils brûlés, lui lança-t-elle. Et ne compte pas avoir une belle écharpe tricotée à Noël !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, quand ils étaient partis ces deux-là, on ne pouvait pas les arrêter ! Hermione mit fin à la dispute qui s'annonçait lorsqu'elle remarqua les chaînes que portaient Harry et Asa.

- Vos chaînes sont jolies mais le pendentif, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une moitié de cœur. C'est Asa qui me l'a offert hier, répondit Harry.

- C'est mignon…

- Voilà, Hermione, tu sais maintenant quoi offrir à Ron pour Noël ! dit Asa pour semer le trouble.

Les deux intéressés rougirent une nouvelle fois. Harry sauva la situation.

- Ron, fais une partie d'échecs avec Asa.

- Mets lui une raclée, ça lui apprendra à dire n'importe quoi, ajouta Hermione.

Asa soupira, quand est ce que ces deux nigauds finiraient-ils par voir qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Douze jours plus tard, ce fut Halloween. Comme d'habitude, une décoration spéciale avait été ajoutée à celle de tous les jours : des citrouilles évidées aux sourires diaboliques avaient rejoint les bougies qui flottaient sous l'immense plafond brumeux, identique au temps qui sévissait depuis quelques jours ; les armures vous souhaitaient un joyeux Halloween à votre passage… Et comme d'habitude, il y eut un magnifique banquet le soir ! Les quatre amis, comme le reste de l'école, se remplirent goulûment la panse avec tous les mets délicieux préparés par les elfes de maison.

- Il faudrait penser à remercier les elfes de maison, lança Ron à la fin du repas.

A sa remarque, Hermione lâcha sa tarte à la mélasse. Harry la regarda avec envie avant de lui demander :

- Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux plus ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il attrapa le morceau qu'il restait et l'engloutit.

- Harry !!! Je sais que c'est ton dessert préféré mais c'était la part d'Hermione ! s'exclama Asa.

- Ben, je suis content, je ne suis pas le seul goinfre, se moqua Ron.

Harry allait répliquer quand Hermione le coupa.

- Et si on allait marcher un peu pour digérer tout ce que l'on a mangé ? proposa-t-elle.

- Bonne idée, comme ça, on pourrait faire un tour aux cuisines pour voir s'il reste quelque chose, dit Ron.

- RON !!! s'exclamèrent les trois autres. On vient de finir de manger !

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et se retrouvèrent pile en face de Malefoy et ses deux gorilles personnels.

- Alors Potter, ça va ? lança Drago.

En voyant arriver le quatuor, Crabbe et Goyle roulèrent leurs muscles en préparation du combat qui allait sans doute se dérouler. Asa s'emporta.

- Oh, vous deux, pas besoin de rouler des mécaniques, avec Hermione, on vous met au tapis avant que vous ayez le temps d'appeler au secours !

Hermione, qui n'était pas du même avis, se recula d'un pas, un peu effrayée par les deux gorilles.

- Dis-moi Dundore, tu montes facilement sur tes grands chevaux ! dit Drago, narquois.

- Pas besoin d'être grand pour écraser une fouine, lui répondit-elle méchamment.

Malefoy eut un sourire moqueur.

- Quel vocabulaire dans la bouche d'une jeune fille ! Potter, ça ne te dérange pas ? Quelle question, avec ta troupe composée d'une Sang de Bourbe et d'une belette, rien ne peut plus te déranger…

Hermione attrapa le bras de Ron, pour lui intimer de ne pas répliquer et Asa en fit de même avec Harry.

- Et c'est toi qui parle, Malefoy ? Regarde avec qui tu traînes, ils doivent être d'une très grande conversation tes deux amis ! répliqua Asa.

- C'est vrai que ton point faible, ce sont tes amis. Fais gaffe, tu pourrais le payer un jour… Potter, ça ne te gêne pas trop d'être défendu par ta copine, c'est vraiment courageux pour un Gryffondor ! se moqua-t-il.

Harry se crispa à côté d'Asa, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais Drago fut le plus rapide.

- Filcorta, cria-t-il.

Un éclair bleu sortit du bout de sa baguette en direction de son ennemi juré mais Asa s'interposa. Elle baissa la tête sous le choc et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage mais lorsqu'elle se redressa, tout le monde put voir une coupure sur sa joue droite où s'écoulait du sang. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répliquer à sa place.

- Tu n'es qu'un minable, Malefoy, dit-elle en lui lança un regard plein de haine. Soleapt !

Le sort fit élever Drago dans les airs avant qu'il ne se cogne violemment contre un mur. Il tomba ensuite face contre terre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparut le professeur Rogue sortant à son tour de la Grande Salle, les repas qui s'éternisaient lui déplaisant. Il resta un moment surpris de la scène : Asa avec sa vilaine coupure sur sa joue où quelques gouttes de sang s'étaient échappées et avaient taché sa robe et Drago qui se relevait difficilement après sa violente rencontre avec le mur…

- Puis-je savoir ce qui c'est passé ici ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater professeur, Malefoy et moi nous sommes battus. Les autres n'ont rien fait, pas besoin de leur enlever des points, lança Asa avec mépris.

Les trois autres Gryffondors se regardèrent, Asa devait vraiment être en colère, elle n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à un professeur, même si celui-ci connaissait ses origines, elle n'abusait pas de sa position par rapport à Dumbledore.

- Bien, cela fera donc seulement 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor grâce à vous Dundore et votre attitude insolente vous coûtera une retenue. Vous et monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi, les autres puisque vous n'avez rien fait, dégagez !

Harry regarda Asa avec inquiétude mais celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

Rogue les amena tous les deux dans son bureau où il leur ordonna de s'asseoir et de garder le silence. Pendant que Drago et Asa s'assassinaient du regard, il chercha quelque chose dans une armoire. Il en ressortit bientôt une fiole de potion.

- Tenez Dundore, buvez ça et votre coupure sera guérie. Inutile de déranger Mme Pomfresh pour si peu.

Asa obéit après avoir lancé un regard suspect à la potion, mais celle-ci eut l'effet escompté, sa coupure disparut aussitôt.

- Merci professeur, dit-elle en lui rendant la fiole.

- Bien, maintenant écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, je ne veux plus vous voir vous comporter comme des enfants de trois ans, est-ce clair ? Vous êtes préfets Drago, je vous le rappelle, et Miss Dundore, bien que vous ne le soyez pas, je vous demande aussi de maîtriser votre comportement. Dumbledore sera averti de cet incident. Je ne veux plus vous voir vous servir de vos baguettes l'un contre l'autre, au moins pour quelques temps, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Bien, professeur, répondirent en chœur les deux élèves.

- Vous pouvez partir mais n'oubliez pas, je serais au courant si vous désobéissez… Au fait, Dundore, puisque demain après-midi, vous n'avez pas cours, vous viendrez dans ma salle faire votre retenue après le déjeuner…

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Drago lui dit ce qu'il avait retenu pendant leur entrevue avec Rogue.

- Tu vas le payer, Dundore.

- Oh, ne recommence pas, Malefoy. C'est toi qui m'as cherché.

- Je te fais remarquer que ce n'était pas toi que je visais, c'est toi qui t'es interposé comme si ton Potty ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul !

- Si tu touches à Harry, tu touches à moi.

- Comme c'est touchant, se moqua-t-il. Oh moins, il saura qui appeler quand il aura besoin d'aide le pauvre, ricana Drago.

Asa s'arrêta de marcher, elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose…

- Au fait, Malefoy, pour une fois, il n'y a pas tes gardes du corps pour te venir en aide maintenant, fit-elle dans un sourire sadique.

- Oui et alors, je te signale que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous jeter des sorts, répondit-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir, s'arrêtant lui aussi.

Il ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing qu'elle lui lança et il ne la suivit pas lorsqu'elle s'enfuit en courant tellement il était surpris, elle avait osé le frapper, lui Drago Malefoy ! Elle allait le payer !

A son arrivée à la salle commune, les trois autres, qui l'avaient attendu, l'assaillirent pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent-ils après qu'elle leur ait raconté son coup de poing à Drago.

- J'étais vraiment en colère et il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, je ne pouvais pas lui lancer un sort de Mutisme sinon Rogue m'aurait étripée alors j'ai pensé à Hermione en troisième année où elle l'avait giflée et je me suis dit que si elle l'avait fait, je pouvais le faire aussi !

- Oh, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête après que tu l'aies frappé, dit Ron.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou, je ne voulais pas savoir s'il oserait frapper une fille…

- Donc en fin de compte, Malefoy s'est fait frapper par vous deux alors que vous êtes des filles ; Ron, c'est la honte pour nous, dit Harry.

- C'est vrai que votre honneur de mâle en a pris un coup, se moqua Asa. Vous n'aurez qu'à me protéger car je pense que ce cher Malefoy va vouloir se venger…

Le lendemain matin, à la fin du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Lupin les retint pour leur dire qu'ils avaient entraînement l'après-midi.

- Mais j'ai une retenue avec Rogue, se plaignit Asa.

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer de lui demander de la déplacer et s'il ne veut pas, tu viendras la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas très grave que tu rates une séance.

Après le déjeuner, Asa se dirigea vers les cachots tandis que les trois autres allaient dans la salle où ils s'entraînaient.

- Vous êtes en avance, remarqua Rogue.

- Heu, en fait professeur, c'était pour vous demander si vous pouviez déplacer ma retenue…

- Quoi, s'exclama-t-il.

- Attendez, en fait, le professeur Lupin nous a juste avertis ce matin que nous aurions entraînement cet après-midi. Vous voyez bien duquel je parle, ajouta-t-elle, celui où vous avez refusé de participer…

- Oui, je vois de quoi vous parler, lâcha-t-il. Bon, c'est une raison valable, je veux bien déplacer votre retenue, mais c'est bien la première et la dernière fois Dundore.

- Merci professeur.

- Donc vous viendrez demain matin ici à 8h, j'espère que vous ne comptiez pas faire la grasse matinée, lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui permit à Harry de se reposer quelques instants après avoir été une nouvelle fois mis au tapis par un sort de Lupin. C'est Asa qui entra.

- Ha, je vois que tu as pu te libérer, c'est bien. Bon, continuons, dit Lupin.

- Attends Remus, avant je voulais te dire quelque chose Asa à propos de la bagarre que tu as eu avec Drago Malefoy hier… dit McGonagall.

- Oh, Rogue est venu vous en parler, demanda Asa qui avait espéré qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.

- Oui, et il en a aussi parlé à Albus qui veut que tu ailles le voir après. Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de l'entraînement pour pouvoir lancer des sorts sur des élèves mais bon, ce n'est pas un sort que nous avons vu ici donc je laisse passer.

- Vous savez, j'ai lu beaucoup avant de venir ici, répondit-elle. Merci.

- Ça va Minerva, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu peux aller aider Sirius avec les trois autres. Alors Asa, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, c'était quoi déjà le sort que tu as utilisé, ce n'est pas Soleapt ? lança Lupin en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Asa fut projetée dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin face contre terre. Elle avait un peu anticipé sa réaction et avait lancé un sort qui avait amorti le choc. Elle se releva rapidement en souriant, il allait voir de quoi elle était capable…

A la fin de la journée, les quatre amis étaient affalés sur les fauteuils devant l'âtre de la cheminée, ils étaient exténués.

- Je suis mort, dit Ron.

- Ne te plains pas, toi tu vas pouvoir dormir demain matin, moi je vais me coltiner Rogue et je suis sûre qu'il va me faire faire un truc épuisant ! répondit Asa en baillant.

- Je comprends que tu sois fatiguée, j'ai vu que tu t'étais défoncée contre Lupin, dit Harry.

- Oui, je suis arrivée à le projeter au sol à la fin mais il est vraiment fort…

- T'as de la chance, c'est plutôt moi qui ai mangé le sol que Sirius, râla Harry.

- Au fait, tu es resté avec lui après que je sois partie ?

Elle était allée voir Dumbledore après l'entraînement. Il lui avait parlé de sa dispute avec Malefoy mais en vérité, il s'en moquait, c'était plus pour parler de Harry et des deux autres.

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait su qu'elle avait dit la vérité à ses trois amis mais il avait été content qu'ils aient bien pris la nouvelle. Il avait l'air soucieux mais il ne lui dit rien à propos de la guerre qui se préparait…

- Non, je suis rentré, j'étais vraiment fatigué et j'avais faim après m'être dépensé autant, mais il m'a dit qu'il viendrait faire un tour demain en milieu de matinée.

Ils ne bavardèrent plus très longtemps ensuite, étant trop exténués pour faire la conversation, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Asa se leva en maudissant Rogue. La faire se lever à cette heure un dimanche matin ! Elle arriva pile à l'heure dans la salle de potions.

- La prochaine fois, Dundore, vous pourrez arriver avec quelques minutes d'avance, cela ne me fera pas de mal, lui lança Rogue en guise de bonjour. Bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, ma salle de classe n'est pas extrêmement propre, regardez ce sol, complètement taché à cause de toutes les potions ratées, vous pouvez remercier Longdubat. Votre tâche est de le nettoyer et bien sûr, ajouta-il avec un sourire sadique, sans magie…

Au déjeuner, Harry put constater qu'Asa avait grandement besoin de se reposer, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à trouver le chemin de sa bouche pour manger.

- Tu as bien le cerveau embrumé pour ne pas trouver où se situe ta bouche, se moqua-t-il. Fais attention à ne pas te crever un œil.

Les deux autres pouffèrent dans leurs assiettes.

- Très drôle, mais récurer pendant quatre heures le sol, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Si je vois quelqu'un faire tomber n'importe quoi sur le sol pendant les cours de Potions, je l'étripe, menaça-t-elle.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, rigola Hermione.

- En parlant de tête, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Ron, vous avez vu Malefoy n'a pas d'œil au beurre noir…

- Il a dû probablement jeter un sort pour qu'on ne le voie pas, dit Harry.

- Et dire qu'il faut que je fasse encore mes devoirs, soupira Asa, n'ayant pas du tout suivi la conversation et ne tenant pas compte des rires des trois autres.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, tous les quatre se trouvaient dans leur salle commune. Ron, Hermione et Harry travaillaient. Ce dernier se retourna et observa sa bien-aimée endormie sur le canapé. Elle avait fait rapidement ses devoirs pour pouvoir se reposer. Harry la regarda un long moment jusqu'à ce que Ron lui fasse une remarque moqueuse ; il retourna à son devoir. Elle avait l'air si paisible, pourvu que cela dure…

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez une review svp, je n'en ai pas beaucoup… Merci de m'avoir lue.

Le 10/11/04.


	10. Gryffondors contre Serpentards

**Chapitre 10 : Gryffondors contre Serpentards.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Merci encore pour vos reviews !!! J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier la fic, n'hésitez pas à dire que ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review (ou une grosse comme vous préférez). Et merci à ma sœur So qui me sert de correctrice depuis quelques chapitres déjà !**

Le mois de novembre passa, laissant le temps se refroidir encore plus, ce qui fit apparaître les premières neiges au début du mois de décembre. Les élèves avaient appris que le prochain match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se déroulerait le 13 décembre. Beaucoup avaient souri à l'annonce, comme si le destin avait voulu souligner l'importance de cette rencontre entre les deux maisons qui se détestaient le plus depuis des siècles ; même certains sorciers étaient superstitieux… Une semaine avant le match, la tension entre ces deux maisons se fit encore plus sentir qu'à l'accoutumée. Aucun membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne se promenait seul de peur de tomber sur un groupe de Serpentards mal attentionnés… Asa était contente, Drago ne s'était pas vengé, ce qui aurait était normal vu le poing qu'elle lui avait mis dans la figure...

La veille du match, elle était en compagnie de ses trois inséparables amis dans un couloir pour aller à leur cours suivant lorsqu'elle entendit la voix horriblement traînante du Serpentard tant détesté.

- Alors, ça va Potter, pas trop stressé pour le match de demain ? lança un Drago narquois.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, on va vous écraser comme d'habitude, lui répondit Harry en passant devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard.

Asa poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils ne s'étaient pas bagarrés pour une fois. Mais elle avait pensé trop vite… Elle ne comprit pas quel sort Drago avait lancé sur Harry, elle l'entendit juste crier une incantation aussitôt suivie de la chute de son compagnon.

- Harry, relève-toi ! lui dit-elle.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir le faire, il était très mal en point et finit par s'évanouir. Sous les cris des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, Rogue arriva pour voir ce qui se passait. En voyant Harry à terre sans connaissance, il eut un regard pour Drago qui avait l'air très satisfait avant de sourire méchamment.

- Ça va barder, pensa Asa ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

Mais heureusement, Rogue n'était pas le seul professeur à avoir été alerté par le brouhaha des élèves, le professeur McGonagall apparut et se figea en voyant la scène. Elle fit aussitôt apparaître un brancard où Harry, toujours inconscient, fut installé.

- Je crois avoir compris ce qui s'est passé et le coupable va avoir de gros ennuis, je le sens, fit-elle menaçante. Hermione, Ron, amenez Harry à l'infirmerie, je vous rejoindrai bientôt avec le professeur Dumbledore. Asa, tu viens avec moi ainsi que vous mon cher Malefoy !

- Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'accompagner mon élève, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Vous pouvez venir en effet, mais ne comptez en aucun cas pouvoir le défendre, s'exclama McGonagall.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Asa assassinant du regard Drago et par la même occasion le professeur Rogue, qui, elle le savait se réjouissait autant de la situation que son cher protégé. Dumbledore les attendait déjà au pied de l'escalier qui menait à son bureau.

- Albus, il y a eu une bagarre et Harry est à l'infirmerie, lui annonça McGonagall.

- Je sais Minerva, je sais, répondit-il d'un air las, prévoyant déjà la dispute entre les deux directeurs des maisons présents.

- Bien, donc si vous êtes déjà au courant, vous pouvez tout de suite punir Malefoy ! lança Asa, vouvoyant son grand-père devant Drago.

- Pour le moment, je voudrais déjà vérifier l'état dans lequel se trouve Harry.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie.

- Bien, vous deux, en désignant Asa et Drago, restez ici en attendant que nous allons voir Harry.

- Il n'en est pas question, répondit aussitôt Asa qui entra dans la pièce sans attendre l'autorisation.

- J'en étais sûr. Bon, restez-là monsieur Malefoy, nous n'en avons que pour cinq minutes.

Les trois arrivants trouvèrent Hermione et Ron qui parlaient avec leur ami.

- Ha, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, lança Asa soulagée.

- Il est encore sous le choc du sort, expliqua Hermione. Mais Mme Pomfresh vous expliquera mieux que moi.

L'infirmière, qui venait d'arriver pour donner une nouvelle potion à Harry, leur expliqua son état.

- Harry se trouve dans un état de fatigue extrême, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Hermione m'a dit que c'était un élève qui lui avait jeté un sort, c'est abominable qu'un élève fasse cela.

- Connaissez-vous le nom de ce sort ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oh, il existe de nombreux sortilèges capables de provoquer une vive douleur puis un état de relâchement aussi intense, vous les connaissez autant que moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera guéri dans quelques jours mais ce qui est impensable, c'est qu'un élève connaisse ce sort !

- Bien, merci Pompom. Hermione, Ron, allez à votre cours et expliquez l'absence d'Harry et ainsi celle d'Asa car je pense qu'elle va vouloir rester pour l'entrevue avec monsieur Malefoy, leur dit le directeur.

- Oui, bien deviné, ajouta Asa.

- C'est vraiment dommage, Harry ne pourra pas jouer au Quidditch demain, je suis désolée, dit Pompresh.

- C'est vrai, c'est vraiment dommage, répéta Rogue.

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent à ces paroles, ils avaient déjà trouvé la solution…

Dumbledore était retourné à son bureau en compagnie des deux professeurs et des deux élèves.

- Bien, monsieur Malefoy, je vais vous poser quelques questions. Avant cela, vous n'avez pas de cours, il me semble Minerva ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas heureusement, je me fais un plaisir d'assister à cette entrevue avec l'élève de Séverus.

- Bon, commençons, l'élève Dundore, ici présente, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, vous accusent Monsieur Malefoy d'avoir lancé le sortilège sur Harry, est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas moi, répondit Drago après avoir regardé Asa dans les yeux avec dégoût.

- Mais bien sûr, et j'ai imaginé avoir entendu ta voix prononcer une formule peut-être ? s'exclama Asa, hors d'elle. Ce n'est pas compliqué, on a juste besoin d'un sérum de vérité et on aura ses aveux !

- Calme-toi, Asa. Ce que tu demandes n'est pas très légal, utiliser un sérum de vérité sur un élève pourrait créer un scandale au ministère, répondit son grand-père.

- Surtout si son cher père fait un esclandre, pensa-t-elle.

- C'est un Serpentard, il l'a fait pour le match de demain, il avait trop peur de perdre encore une fois, c'est tout ! répliqua Asa.

- Dundore peut crier à l'injustice autant qu'elle le veut, professeur, mais il n'y a pas de preuve de la culpabilité de mon élève, lança Rogue.

- Et le fait qu'elle mais aussi Granger et Weasley aient entendu sa voix n'est pas une preuve ? s'énerva McGonagall.

- Vous connaissez autant bien que moi la haine que ces élèves ont pour mon élève, lui répondit-il.

- Autant que celle que Malefoy a pour nous, rétorqua Asa.

Voyant la situation s'envenimer de plus en plus, Dumbledore intervint.

- Bon, nous ne pouvons prouver quoi que se soit sur monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez disposer jeune homme.

Drago lança un sourire moqueur à Asa avant de lancer :

- C'est vraiment dommage que Potter soit malade la veille du match, il va devoir être annulé…

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Asa explosa.

- Je comprends bien qu'on ne puisse pas le renvoyer mais on peut lui enlever des points !

- Je partage son avis, nous savons tous que c'est bien lui le coupable, ajouta sa directrice de maison lançant un regard noir à son collègue.

- Si ma chère collègue tient absolument à enlever des points à ma maison de peur que nous les battions, je ne peux vous empêcher Dumbledore, dit Rogue narquois. C'est vrai que le forfait de votre équipe dû à Potter vous coûtera des points, je comprends votre désarroi. Mais vous savez, vous pouvez y voir un coup du destin vu que demain nous sommes le 13.

- Vous avez raison, Severus, je ne veux pas que vous croyiez à la fin de l'année que nous vous avons battus grâce à ces points enlevés, nous vous battrons tout de même.

- Je ne comprends pas votre réaction, comment pensez-vous gagner avec l'annulation du match de demain ? demanda Rogue surpris.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que le match de demain était annulé, Severus, intervint Dumbledore.

- Mais Potter est incapable de jouer et l'équipe n'a pas de remplaçant…

- Vous ne savez pas tout Séverus, conclut McGonagall, heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui clouer le bec.

Rogue se retourna prêt à partir. Asa l'appela pour lui dire une dernière chose.

- Professeur, vous pourrez dire à Malefoy que sa tentative d'annuler le match a échoué, lui dit-elle dans un grand sourire moqueur. Et au passage, le 13 est un porte-bonheur pour moi…

Quand il fut sorti, Dumbledore permit à Asa de rejoindre Harry puisque les cours de l'après-midi étaient terminés. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Le trouvant assoupi, elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui en attendant qu'il se réveille. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur Asa.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué mais sinon je suis en pleine forme. Je pourrais presque jouer au Quidditch !

- Ça n'y compte pas, si tu ne veux pas que Mme Pomfresh t'étripe !

- Dis surtout que tu veux prendre ma place dans l'équipe !

- Dommage, tu as deviné mes intentions, que vais-je faire de toi maintenant ? Peut-être que je devrais utiliser le même sort que Drago !

A ces mots, Harry se rembrunit, le souvenir de cette bagarre lui était douloureux.

- Je me suis évanoui en plein couloir, heureusement que Skeeter a arrêté d'écrire grâce à Hermione car on pourrait encore retrouver dans le journal que je suis instable, déséquilibré après cette histoire…

- Mais n'y pense pas.

- Tu as raison, j'ai mieux à penser comme Malefoy en train de me mettre K.O par exemple.

- Il ne pourra pas s'en vanter car Albus ne lui a mis aucune punition malgré mes protestations et celles de McGonagall donc il ne prendra pas le risque de le crier sur les toits…

- Ouais, ouais, dit-il très convaincu.

- Bon, pour te remonter le moral, je vais te raconter la tête qu'a fait Rogue quand on lui a dit que le match de demain n'était pas annulé, dommage que Malefoy n'était pas là, il aurait été décomposé !

C'est ainsi qu'elle lui raconta toute l'entrevue. Elle partit quand Hermione et Ron vinrent la chercher pour aller manger et après que Mme Pomfresh lui ait ordonné trois fois de partir pour laisser Harry se reposer !

Le lendemain, juste avant le match, toute l'équipe de Quidditch avec Ginny et Hermione allèrent rendre visite à Harry.

- Alors, ça va, tu survis ? se moqua Fred.

- Ça allait mieux quand tu n'étais pas là, lui répondit Harry.

- Et moi qui venais te remonter le moral, ce n'est pas très gentil !

Ils restèrent ainsi une demi-heure avant de partir pour aller se préparer. Asa resta un peu plus avec lui.

- Ça va, tu n'es pas trop dégoûté de ne pas jouer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mais le pire c'est de ne pas pouvoir vous voir jouer c'est tout. Avoir ton don m'aurait été bien utile, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est sûr. Le mieux que je pourrai faire, c'est te raconter dans tous les détails comment nous aurons détruit les Serpentards, promit Asa.

- Merci. Mais fais attention à Malefoy, c'est bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas vengé depuis tout ce temps…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu n'es pas là, je saurais me défendre toute seule !

- Je sais, et au fait, dit-il se rappelant soudain de quelque chose, hier soir j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta dispute avec Rogue. Tu ne devrais pas lui parler de cette façon, il te le fera payer d'une façon ou d'une autre tu sais, c'est quand même un professeur…

- Oui, j'y ai pensé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais des fois, je rentre dans des colères noires et je ne me contrôle plus, c'est bizarre…

Voyant qu'elle était devenue songeuse, Harry lui rappela qu'elle devait aller jouer.

- A toute à l'heure. Bonne chance, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Asa se trouvait dans les vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe en train de s'habiller lorsqu'elle entendit Lee commençait à commenter le match.

- Voici l'équipe de Serpentard avec comme capitaine Malefoy ! Je sais que tout le monde et surtout lui était surpris que le match ne soit pas annulé mais l'équipe de Gryffondor réserve quelques surprises ! La voici qui arrive avec le remplaçant, ou devrais-je dire la remplaçante de Harry Potter, Asa Dundore !

Lorsqu'elle entra sur le terrain, Asa rencontra le regard assassin de Drago, elle lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Elle le regarda serrer la main de Fred, désigné comme capitaine remplaçant, n'essayant même pas de lui faire mal tellement il était furieux contre elle.

- Ça va être un bon match, pensa-t-elle.

Mme Bibine siffla le début du match ; le Souafle fut aussitôt dans les mains d'Angelina qui le passa à Katie avant que celle-ci ne lui renvoie pour qu'elle puisse marquer.

- Et 10 points pour Gryffondor ! rugit Lee.

Les Serpentard contre-attaquèrent mais leur tir fut intercepté par Ron qui était devenu un excellent gardien. Pendant ce temps, Asa parcourait le terrain du regard, pour essayer d'apercevoir le Vif d'or, sachant parfaitement que Drago faisait la même chose de son côté.

Elle aperçut soudain un éclat jaune près d'une tribune, elle s'y précipita et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent quand elle fut sûre que c'était le Vif. Elle allait l'atteindre lorsque son balai n'avança plus. Elle se retourna pour voir Drago retenir son balai. Elle tourna la tête mais le Vif d'or avait disparu. Les ¾ de la foule lança un soupir de mécontentement tandis que les Serpentards crièrent de joie.

- Mauvais joueur, fit Asa avant de pousser Drago pour qu'il lâche son balai.

Elle reprit sa quête après avoir vérifié le score : les Gryffondors menaient 30 à 0. Pendant son observation, elle entendit soudain un sifflement, elle tourna la tête juste pour avoir le temps de faire un tonneau pour éviter le Cognard que Goyle lui avait lancé dessus. Asa soupira de soulagement, elle se rappelait bien le bras cassé de Harry pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de se faire toucher par un Cognard.

- Quel réflexe, Dundore, tu as eu chaud, lui dit un Drago hargneux.

- Je comprends que tu aies préféré que je tombe de mon balai, dommage pour toi !

Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, elle vit que son regard avait changé d'expression, il avait vu le Vif d'or ! Elle se retourna et le vit aussi. Elle s'élança aussitôt à la suite de Malefoy. Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle quand ils les virent voler côte à côte et tendrent en un même geste leur bras… Lee cria le résultat :

- C'est Asa qui a attrapé le Vif d'or, elle est digne de Potter ! Les Gryffondors gagnent 180 à 0 ! Nous sommes les meilleurs !

Les autres membres de l'équipe des Gryffondors portèrent Asa en triomphe pour cette magnifique victoire.

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin à aller se changer, elle se dépêcha pour prévenir Harry du résultat mais aussi de la fête qu'allait préparer les jumeaux. Tous les spectateurs étaient déjà rentrés, la neige ayant recommencé à tomber. Elle était à mi-chemin entre le terrain et le château lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Asa se retourna mais eu du mal à identifier l'arrivant avec les flocons qui tombaient.

- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne vit pas arriver son poing qui la frappa de plein fouet à la mâchoire.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Drago avec hargne en la regardant cracher du sang sur le sol.

Asa tâta sa mâchoire douloureuse avant de le regarder avec haine.

- Je me demandais si tu oserais frapper une fille mais je vois que ça ne te gêne pas du tout! dit-elle. Je trouvais étrange que tu ne sois pas vengé !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid à ce qu'il parait…

- Oui, mais je suis sûre que je ne t'avais pas frappé aussi fort…

- Désolé mon cœur si je ne contrôle pas ma force, se moqua-t-il.

Tout à leur dispute, ils n'entendirent pas arriver Fred suivi de Ron.

- Oh, Asa, George est allé chercher des Biéraubeurres pour la fê…s'interrompit l'aîné en apercevant Drago et la marque rouge tachant la neige immaculée aux pieds de Asa. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à Asa d'expliquer la situation, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et attrapa Drago par le col de sa robe.

- J'avais emporté ma baguette au cas-où, avec les Serpentards, on peut s'attendre à tout, expliqua Fred.

Asa regarda la scène : Fred menaçant Drago qui restait immobile car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, et Ron qui les observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, on ne fait rien la fouine, se moqua-t-il.

Asa hésita un moment, au début, elle aurait laissé Fred se chargeait de Drago mais elle se rappela sa conversation avec Harry sur ses étranges colères, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle inspira un bon coup pour dissiper sa colère contre Drago puis alla attraper le bras de Fred pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter.

- C'est bon, Fred. Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais Asa, il t'a frappé, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, mais en quelque sorte je l'ai mérité, il me devait un coup… Devant sa mine interrogative, elle renchérit : il a eu déjà son compte avec sa raclée au match et en plus on aurait des problèmes si tu le maltraites car il irait tout de suite se plaindre à ce cher Rogue !

A cet argument, Fred lâcha enfin son étreinte sur Drago, il le poussa juste un peu pour que celui-ci tombe dans la neige. Les trois Gryffondors partirent en direction du château. Malgré la neige qui tombait, le Serpentard, toujours à terre, aperçut Asa se retourner et lui adresser un sourire méchant lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Drago jura, Asa venait de lui sauver la peau, il avait désormais une dette envers elle…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent d l'infirmerie, ils y trouvèrent le reste de l'équipe plus quelques Gryffondors venues fêter la victoire comme Neville, Dean ou Seamus…

Harry avait déjà été mis au courant pour le résultat du match et félicita chaudement les arrivants.

- Dis-moi, ma chérie, tu ne serais pas un peu rouge sur la joue ? demanda-t-il à Asa d'un air bizarrement innocent, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé.

- Heu, hésita celle-qui n'avait eu aucunement envie de leur raconter sa mésaventure avec Drago.

Fred la devança.

- Elle s'est fait fracasser par ce salaud de Malefoy !

- QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes y compris Mme Pomfresh, venue apporter une autre potion à Harry.

Cette dernière se précipita sur Asa pour l'examiner et lui fit aussitôt avaler une potion pour que sa joue ne tourne pas au violet.

- Merci, dit Asa en se rendant compte que seul Harry n'avait pas participé à la surprise générale ; il lui cachait quelque chose…

La fête se termina quelques heures plus tard, lorsque l'infirmière finit par les jeter dehors. Asa eut le droit de rester quelques minutes de plus avec l'excuse de vérifier si elle n'avait pas de bleu au visage…

- J'ai trouvé que tu avais une attitude bizarre, dit-elle à Harry lorsque Mme Pomfresh les laissa seuls.

- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bien, lui répondit-il énigmatique.

- Ne pas jouer au Quidditch ? fit-elle moqueuse.

- Non, mais pouvoir voir le match…

- Et comment as-tu fait puisque tu es resté à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Ne lis-tu pas dans mes pensées ?

Asa essaya de savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était étrange, c'était ses propres pensées qui lui revenaient !

- Tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait que toi qui aies les bonnes choses ?

- Mais comment s'est arrivé ?

- Tu te rappelles quand tu es partie pour jouer, j'en ai parlé et j'ai dit que j'aimerai bien avoir ton don. C'était une sorte de souhait et il s'est réalisé, je ne suis pas plus au courant que toi !

- Je suis encore sous le coup de la révélation.

- Tu verras ce que cela fait de savoir que tu ne peux pas garder ce que tu penses pour toi…

- Ça va, tu n'es pas un étranger pour moi ! En partant, j'irai en parler à Albus pour qu'il soit au courant de ce changement.

- Ce qui va être super, ça sera pour les BUSES à la fin de l'année, je saurais tout ce que tu marqueras !

- Si tu crois que tu pourras te passer de réviser, tu rêves mon beau, fit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller dans la tête. Bon, il faut que j'y aille pour aller à la fête, dont ont parlée les jumeaux, qui aura lieu dans la salle commune.

- Asa ? l'appela Harry lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de passer la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, pour Malefoy, tu as été trop généreuse, il aurait mérité de s'en prendre plein la figure. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le fracasse !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule et tu sais, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te ressorte le même sort qu'hier, se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est méchant ! T'as raison, je vais devoir apprendre à contrer ce sort, j'en parlerai à Sirius au prochain entraînement.

- Je reviendrai demain t'apporter tes devoirs, ce n'est pas parce que tu restes au lit que tu ne peux pas travailler pour autant ! lui dit Asa en guise d'au revoir.

Harry la regarda partir en soupirant, tout semblait aller pour le meilleur des mondes mais il savait que Voldemort préparait quelque chose à l'extérieur et que bientôt, il devrait de nouveau l'affronter. _Mais cette fois, je ne serais pas seul,_ pensa-t-il.

Le 27/11/04.


	11. Vacances de noel

**Chapitre 11 : Vacances de Noël.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews et vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un problème et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais tapé (et j'en étais à la 6° page)… Ce sera un ptit cadeau de Noël en retard**

La semaine avant les vacances se passa rapidement et sans bagarre, au grand soulagement d'Asa qui avait craint que Drago ne se venge pour sa défaite au Quidditch ou pour l'affront avec Fred et Ron. Mais il n'était plus au château pour le moment puisqu'il était rentré chez lui pour les vacances, ainsi que presque tous les autres élèves… La raison de ce départ précipité était que les familles des élèves voulaient se réunir en ces temps incertains même si la plupart ne croyaient pas véritablement au retour de Voldemort. Il ne restait ainsi à Poudlard, à part les professeurs bien sûr, qu'Harry, Asa, Hermione et les Weasley, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire : ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Cédant à l'insistance d'Hermione, tous les Gryffondors firent leurs devoirs les premiers jours des vacances pour pouvoir se reposer tranquillement par la suite. La veille de Noël, les sept élèves passèrent tout l'après-midi à faire une bataille de neige filles contre garçons. Malgré l'infériorité numérique des filles, les garçons eurent du mal à battre leurs camarades. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, ils rentrèrent excepté Harry et Asa qui restèrent se promener sous la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber dans l'après-midi. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Drago l'avait frappée, Asa s'arrêta.

- ça ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques temps, je m'inquiète pour rien. C'est ridicule, nous sommes en période de fête et moi, je m'angoisse !

- Je l'ai senti que ça n'allait pas depuis quelques jours mais je ne t'en ai pas parlé, je voulais attendre que tu le fasses toi même. Ce n'est pas à cause de Malefoy quand même ?

- Harry, Malefoy n'est pas ici pour un petit moment, profitons-en. On pourra toujours s'en inquiéter à la rentrée, dit-elle dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Harry la serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés avant de rentrer pour retrouver les autres pour le dîner.

Depuis le début des vacances, Dumbledore avait remplacé les cinq tables par une seule, vu le nombre de sorciers qu'il y avait. Asa observait les personnes présentes. Pour ce repas, Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient rejoint leurs enfants et ils étaient en train de plaisanter avec le directeur. Rogue avait vite terminé son repas prétextant du travail mais tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas les repas en groupe. Cela ne déplut pas à Sirius qui ne put se retenir de lâcher une remarque désobligeante à son sujet. Il était assis à côté de son ami de toujours Remus Lupin qu'il remplaçait, à la demande de Dumbledore, les jours de pleine lune, ce qui n'améliorait pas ses relations avec Severus. Sirius avait eu peur pour son premier cours mais grâce aux conseils de directeur, qui lui avait donné un faux nom pour les élèves, il n'eut pas de problème : personne ne le reconnut, à part Drago qui fit une remarque au premier cours mais qui ne recommença plus après sa retenue avec lui. C'est vrai que Sirius avait changé depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, il était rasé de près, s'était coupé les cheveux et surtout il souriait souvent, étant heureux d'être enfin près de son filleul et de Remus. Asa continua à étudier les visages de chacun, ils étaient si souriants et s'amusaient en ce repas de fête. C'était comme s'il n'existait aucune menace à l'extérieur. Pourquoi ressentait-elle de la crainte pour l'avenir ? En voyant toutes ces personnes si chères, elle se demanda combien d'entre elles seraient encore vivantes après la bataille contre Voldemort. Son regard rencontra soudain celui de son grand-père, elle lui sourit, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, il avait assez de soucis comme ça. Elle se tourna souriante vers Ron qui venait de lui parler, comme si de rien n'était…

Après le repas, Hermione et Asa montèrent directement se coucher, la première se sentant de trop et voulant laisser les Weasley en famille et la seconde voulant cacher son désarroi et ne plus y penser. Harry resta longuement parler avec son parrain et Remus avant de monter dans son dortoir. Il s'endormit aussitôt sur la pensée que les personnes présentes au repas étaient sa famille. Son esprit fut bientôt emporté dans un cauchemar.

_Dans une pièce sombre, une silhouette faisait les cent pas, fait montrant sa colère et son impatience._

- _Cela prend trop de temps, je ne serais jamais prêt en juin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir de tels incapables, répétait Voldemort._

_Il calma ses nerfs en lançant un Doloris sur le premier Mangemort venu l'approcher de trop près, en l'occurrence Queudver._

Asa sentit la douleur envahir son corps et se força à ne pas crier. Elle mit quelques minutes pour se lever, étant toute engourdie par le sort. Pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle se rappela la prédiction que Trelawney lui avait faite au début de l'année : _Un secret d'une grande importance vous sera bientôt dévoilé, il vous changera à jamais et si vous n'y prenez pas garde, il vous détruira…_Asa avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer à aller bien ?

Harry l'attendait dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur lui. Elle voyait à son visage que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal aussi, celle-ci rougeoyait sur son front.

- Tu as une sale tête, lui dit-elle.

- Je peux te renvoyer le compliment… Tiens, ta cicatrice est apparue sur ton front !

- Ha oui ? C'est sans doute à cause de la douleur.

Asa se lança un sort et la cicatrice retrouva l'emplacement sur son ventre.

- Ça va, demanda Harry ?

- Je crois que je ne serais jamais habituée à ce genre de choses, tu n'as pas crié ?

- Non, j'ai appris à ne plus crier, j'aimerais bien que ça soit pareil pour la douleur…

- On dirait que Voldemort le fait exprès pour nous gâcher Noël, s'exclama Asa. Depuis celui en cours de Divination, on n'avait plus eu de cauchemar !

- Sans te vexer, tu te gâchais Noël toute seule, Asa. J'ai senti que tu te forçais à paraître joyeuse au repas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Tout à l'heure, j'ai observé Ron et Hermione, ils avaient l'air heureux et confiant mais moi je ne le suis pas. Ils croient que c'est parce qu'ils prennent quelques cours de défense avec les profs qu'ils pourront se battre contre les Mangemorts. Ils ne savent pas où ils ont mis les pieds, Harry, ce n'est pas un jeu ou une petite bagarre contre les Serpentards ; ils se feront tuer en pensant ça…

Asa planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et continua.

- Je sais que je n'étais pas avec toi en juin dernier mais j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, c'est sérieux, ou tu te bats ou tu meurs… Tu sais, tout comme toi, quand le Portoloin t'a amené avec Cédric dans le cimetière, je me suis demandée si cela faisait partie du tournoi mais quand j'ai vu Pettigrow, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai paniqué, je suis restée là à regarder Voldemort revenir et te voir souffrir, j'aurais dû prévenir Albus mais je n'ai rien fait…

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Asa.

Elle baissa les yeux, révélant toutes ces choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Tu t'es battu dignement et même si tu penses que le hasard t'a aidé, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui t'a sauvé, tu es doué et tu sais te défendre. J'ai été si soulagée quand tu es revenu à Poudlard mais lorsque j'ai compris que Maugrey était un imposteur, ça a recommencé : j'ai paniqué et je n'ai rien fait, j'ai été lâche, j'aurais dû envoyer un hibou à mon grand-père, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas arrivé à temps mais au moins j'aurais tenté quelque chose.

Harry voulut l'interrompre mais elle lui fit signe de la laisser continuer.

- Heureusement qu'Albus a compris et qu'il t'a sauvé car s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais pas pu continuer, tu sais, je me serais sui…

Elle ne put continuer, pleurant toutes ses larmes de honte.

- Asa, regarde-moi, lui dit Harry.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas, il lui prit le menton dans sa main pour lui relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi.

Ses yeux turquoise remplis de larmes rencontrèrent enfin les siens.

- Il ne m'est rien arrivé, je suis en vie, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

- Oui, et si je réagis encore comme ça ? Et si Ron et Hermione réagissent comme moi, ils se feront tuer, tu comprends ?

- J'ai confiance en eux comme j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que le moment venu, tu me protègeras.

Asa lui fit un faible sourire.

- Je ne sais pas pour moi mais je sais que toi, tu nous protègeras…

Harry essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

- Il faudra parler du cauchemar à Albus.

- Tu pourras le faire, je ne veux pas aller le voir, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus en voyant mon état.

- Il faut que tu ailles le voir, je te rappelle que c'est ton grand-père quand même. J'irais lui parler du cauchemar mais toi, tu iras le voir d'accord ?

- Promis.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et Asa posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'Asa ne reparle.

- J'ai si peur de ce qui va se passer à la fin de l'année, car c'est toujours là qu'il attaque, pas vrai ? Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête et que nous restons tous ensemble, je ne veux perdre personne…

- Moi aussi. Mais je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui te tracasse à partir de maintenant car même en lisant dans tes pensées, je n'avais pas tout compris. T u n'as pas à avoir honte de te confier à moi, même pour me dire que tu crains l'avenir, je suis là pour ça.

- Merci. Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser puis de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps avant qu'Harry ne se rende compte qu'Asa s'était endormie. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais il ne voulait pas la laisser dormir ici toute seule et ne pouvait pas la ramener dans son dortoir. Il ne restait qu'une solution, Harry la porta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons où il fut accueillit par les ronflements de Ron, qui heureusement ne réveillèrent pas Asa. Il la posa sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il la regarda quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut de nouveau Ron qui les réveilla.

- Vous avez encore dormi ensemble, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ??? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh, tu m'as amenée ici dormir, c'est gentil, dit Asa pas très réveillée à Harry.

- QUOI ??? Harry, tu amènes des filles non consentantes dans ton lit ?

Le concerné soupira et Asa lui fit un sourire d'excuse. L'arrivée d'Hermione lui permit de faire semblant d'oublier de répondre. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux survivants dans le même lit mais elle ne dit rien, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? demanda Asa.

Sa remarque fut accueillit avec enthousiasme.

- Tenez, commencez à ouvrir les miens, leur dit-elle.

- Oh, merci Asa, il me fallait absolument ce livre pour les révisions des Buses, s'exclama Hermione.

Ron semblait moins content de son cadeau en voyant que son paquet avait aussi la forme d'un livre.

- Tu sais, Asa, la lecture ce n'est pas mon fort, commença-t-il en s'interrompant lorsqu'il découvrit le nom des Canons de Chudley sur la couverture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, il y a beaucoup d'images de l'équipe mais pas trop de trucs à lire, c'est fait pour toi, se moqua Asa.

Ron lui fit une grimace avant de feuilleter son cadeau, comme le faisait Hermione. Harry ouvrit son paquet pour y sortir une longue plume de couleur émeraude.

- Wah, elle est magnifique, merci.

- Elle ira avec tes yeux, lui répondit Asa.

Lorsque ce fut son tour d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Harry, elle découvrit une plume identique sauf à sa couleur turquoise.

- Comme ça, tu penseras à moi quand tu écriras, lui dit-il.

- Oh, tu manques pas de culot de me dire ça, c'est ce que j'ai pensé en choisissant ton cadeau, déjà que tu me recopies !

- Ne mens pas, s'il ne te plaisait pas, tu me l'aurais dit juste après que je l'aie acheté !

- Je n'ai pas suivi, dirent en chœur Hermione et Ron.

- En fait, vous savez bien que nous lisons dans nos pensées, ce qui est assez difficile pour se faire des surprises, c'est juste qu'Harry en manque d'inspiration m'a offert le même cadeau mais j'avoue que je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, fit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller.

Harry se vengea immédiatement en lui retournant le coussin qu'elle évita et qui atterrit sur Ron, faisant ainsi commencer une longue bataille d'oreillers…

- Au fait, merci pour ton livre Hermione et pour tes Chocogrenouilles Ron, leur dit Asa. Tu sais, ta mère n'aurait pas dû m'envoyer ces chocolats comme pour Harry et Hermione…

- Quelqu'un a dû lui dire qu'Harry sortait avec toi et que tu étais très sympa. Mais tiens, au fait, c'est moi, répondit-il, se rappelant soudain.

Les deux filles levèrent les yeux, il était vraiment irrécupérable.

- Tu crois que je pourrais lui envoyer un hibou pour la remercier ?

- Mais bien sûr Asa. Et si on allait rejoindre les autres pour faire une autre bataille de neige, comme ça, vous pourrez essayer de nous battre cette fois !

Après avoir passé un agréable après-midi dans le parc et un succulent repas, les Gryffondors restèrent dans leur salle commune pour discuter. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts, Asa se décida à aller se coucher.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais rejoindre Hermione et Ginny.

- Mais non, tu peux rester t'endormir ici, lui dit Fred.

- Vous n'êtes que des garçons, je n'ai pas confiance surtout en vous les jumeaux !

- Quoi ? Tu sais, nous ne te ferons jamais rien avec Harry dans les parages, répondit George.

- Ça n'aurait pas été pareil s'il n'y avait eu que Ron, on lui aurait jeté un pétrificus totalus ou alors, peut-être qu'il aurait voulu participer le coquin ! ajouta Fred.

- QUOI ??? s'exclama le plus jeune Weasley. Je ne suis pas pervers comme vous !

- Mais oui, Ronald, tout le monde sait que tu es un ange, se moqua son frère aîné.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux, lança Harry.

- Mais oui, on plaisante, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Devant le clin d'œil que lui fit Fred, Asa en douta juste un petit peu.

- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais rester toute seule avec vous. Bonne nuit.

Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, ses deux amies dormaient profondément. Asa se coucha aussitôt et s'endormit. Harry se coucha en même temps que les trois Weasley, quelques temps plus tard. Il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, jusqu'au milieu de la nuit où des images d'un cauchemar ne lui appartenant pas vinrent troubler son sommeil.

Une silhouette marchait sous la neige qui tombait, cherchant apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Asa avait l'air terrifié comme si ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé. Son regard balayait l'étendue blanche et lorsqu'il rencontra une tâche sombre allongée sur le sol, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle accourut vers la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Du sang tâchait la neige immaculée et Asa se mit à pleurer son désespoir. 

- _Harry, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, sanglota-t-elle._

_Elle prit le corps sans vie dans ses bras et regarda ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés pour toujours._

- _Harry, me laisse pas, réveille-toi, j'ai mal…_

_Asa leva les yeux vers le ciel embrumé, prédisant l'avenir sombre qui se préparait et son cri perça le silence inquiétant…_

Asa se réveilla en sueur, ressentant encore la douleur de la perte. Elle inspira profondément de longues minutes pour bien se remettre en mémoire qu'Harry était toujours vivant. Elle se leva difficilement, chancelante sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau et regarda à travers la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle sentit qu'Harry était réveillé et qu'il l'attendait en bas, elle ne voulait pas descendre, qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Harry l'attendait bien dans leur salle commune, assis dans son fauteuil fétiche.

- Alors, je croyais que tu m'avais dit que j'étais capable de me battre et tu rêves que je me fais tuer…

- Je pense que je dois avoir tout simplement mon subconscient qui délire !

- Ne t'énerve pas, je ne veux pas me moquer de toi.

- Oui mais j'aurais préféré ne pas devoir t'en parler, tu aurais pu rester coucher ! Tu crois qu'on fera une petite réunion à chaque fois que je fais un rêve morbide ?

- Asa, il faut juste que tu te calmes et que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter ainsi, tu pourras assez le faire quand on aura Voldemort devant nous, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, tu as raison, comme toujours, le railla-t-elle.

- Tu te trompes de personne, je ne suis pas Hermione !

Asa éclata de rire, libérant tout le stress accumulé ces derniers jours.

- Tu fais la fille forte mais en fait, c'est juste une apparence. Tu te réfugies derrière cette carapace. Si je ne lisais pas dans tes pensées, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné…

- Alors tu préfères la Asa sûre d'elle pouvant mettre K.O n'importe quel Serpentard ou la Asa pleurnichant pour un rien ?

- C'est vrai que la première était très attirante mais maintenant, je sais que tu es humaine ! Je suis content de voir que tu n'es pas parfaite, se moqua Harry. Mais promis, je garderai ça pour moi, et tu peux toujours être forte en ne cachant pas tes sentiments…

- Là, c'est moi qui me demande si tu n'es pas parfait, dit Asa dans un grand sourire.

- On fait un beau couple de perfection alors, conclut Harry. Tu veux remonter te coucher ?

- Cette nuit, je veux bien rester ici avec toi, lui répondit Asa.

Ils passèrent donc la nuit dans la salle commune devant la cheminée. Asa se promit de savourer les moments présents, elle ne savait pas ce qui les attendait mais elle y ferait face avec Harry, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule…

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! JOYEUSES FETES A TOUS !!! Joyeux Noël et bon réveillon une review svp ;-)**

Le 24/12/04.


	12. SaintValentin

**Chapitre 12 : Saint-Valentin.**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews et encore désolé pour le retard de chapitre précédent mais j'ai aussi eu un problème avec fanfiction et je n'ai pas pu le mettre en ligne quand je le voulais, c'est Sohaya qui l'a fait pour moi, je te remercie grandement ma chère**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une bonne année en retard pour changer !!! Plein de bonnes choses pour vous !**

**Voilà et maintenant le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

Le 14 février, le château ne changea aucunement d'apparence. Chacun s'en doutait, tout le monde se rappelait la magnifique décoration qu'avait préparé Lockhart pour cette fête trois ans auparavant. En particulier Harry, qui n'oublierait jamais le nain qui lui avait récité le poème de Ginny devant tout le monde, rien que d'y penser, il état gêné. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il alla en cours de Potions. Ron allait s'asseoir à côté de lui, comme à son habitude lorsque Rogue l'interpella.

- Non, Wesley, vous allez échanger votre place exceptionnellement avec Longdubat.

- Heu, bien monsieur, lui répondit Ron surpris s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

Asa, assise derrière Harry, regarda ce changement de place avec suspicion, qu'est ce que Rogue allait leur faire faire ?

- Et vous Dundore, venez plutôt devant avec monsieur Malefoy.

A ces mots, Drago eut un petit sourire narquois et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, en ce jour spécial, je me suis dit que peut-être cela vous plairait de concocter des filtres d'amour… commença Rogue.

Certaines filles comme Pansy ou Lavande et Parvati, poussèrent des exclamations de joie. En voyant leur réaction, le professeur continua.

- Mais bien sûr, la potion que vous allez préparer n'a aucun rapport avec celles que vous pouvez trouver dans certains magazines particulièrement stupides et mièvres que certaines sorcières affectionnent…

Lavande et Parvati rougirent en sachant qu'elles faisaient partie de cette catégorie. Hermione les regarda avec un air dédaigneux.

- Ainsi, il vous faudra bien lire les instructions car si vous ne respectez pas les doses, la personne qui boit la potion peut devenir vraiment passionnée et commettre des gestes irréparables…

Les élèves, qui avaient trouvé cette idée plaisante au départ, déglutirent avec difficulté.

- De plus, à la fin du cours, quelques personnes testeront leurs filtres, ajouta Rogue qui essaya de retenir le sourire sadique naissant sur ses lèvres.

A ces mots, Harry et Neville ainsi que Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec horreur. Asa tourna la tête vers Drago, celui-ci la regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi cet abruti me regarde comme ça ? Il devrait être dégoûté, comme je le suis, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque Rogue eut donné tous les ingrédients et les instructions nécessaires, les élèves commencèrent à travailler. Asa évitait de regarder Drago, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, sans se soucier de lui.

- Dundore, je pensais qu'on devait travailler ensemble, non ? lui dit-il moqueur.

- Ha bon, je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas d'habitude de laisser le travail aux autres, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais si tu veux travailler, je ne t'en empêcherais pas !

- Alors, tu devrais peut-être me dire ce que tu as déjà fait, pour que je ne remette pas les mêmes ingrédients…

Asa soupira, ce qu'elle adorait les cours de Potions !

- Je pensais que ton cher Balafré ne ferait que nous regarder pour voir si je te ne faisais pas de mal, dit Drago.

- Tu peux pas la fermer, Malefoy ! Ça ne me fait aucun plaisir d'être là avec toi, alors contentons-nous de parler Potions ! s'énerva Asa en jetant un regard à Harry qui ne faisait aucunement attention à eux, essayant de surveiller tant bien que mal tous les gestes de Neville.

- Je vous en prie, faites que Rogue ne nous choisisse pas, il me hait mais il ne va pas laisser deux mecs s'embrasser, il n'est pas si sadique que ça, quand même ? suppliait Harry en pensée.

Au grand désespoir d'Asa, Drago continua de lui parler pendant toute la préparation du filtre en critiquant tout ce qu'il pouvait, en particulier ses amis. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'emporta.

- Moi, je trouve bizarre que Pansy ne se soit pas manifestée, elle qui te colle aux basques tout le temps !

Drago la regarda avec son air si sûr de lui avant de répondre.

- Alors, Dundore, t'es jalouse ?

Devant cette remarque dite comme si cela pouvait être possible, Asa ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en plein cours. Rogue qui était à son bureau à corriger des copies, releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

- Est-ce si drôle de préparer cette potion, Dundore ? Moins dix points pour Gryffondor.

Asa leva les yeux au ciel, elle les rattraperait ces dix points pendant la journée.

- Et je vous rappelle que vous avez besoin de calme pour travailler, certains testeront leur filtre à la fin de l'heure, ajouta Rogue.

Devant son regard, elle se douta qu'elle allait être une de ces élèves…

Leur potion était presque terminée.

- Allez vas-y, maintenant il faut mettre la racine de mandragore, dit Drago.

Asa prit l'ingrédient dans sa main et allait le jeter dans le chaudron lorsque Rogue parla.

- Maintenant, vous devriez presque avoir fini. Dans dix minutes, nous ferons les tests…

Drago regardait le professeur, Asa en profita et fit semblant d'ajouter la racine puis la cacha dans ses réserves.

- Ça y est, c'est fait, il ne reste plus que le dernier ingrédient, mentit-elle au Serpentard.

Heureusement que la racine de mandragore ne devait pas changer la couleur de la potion sinon cela aurait été flagrant qu'elle ne l'avait pas mise. Asa se demanda tout de même quels effets allaient avoir leur filtre sans cet ingrédient… A l'heure dite, Rogue leur fit nettoyer leur table de travail après avoir prélever un échantillon de leur filtre.

- Bien, maintenant passons au test. A vous, Weasley et Granger, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je suis sûr que vous avez bien préparé cette potion…

Les élèves comprenaient le changement de place à présent. Harry fut soulagé, Rogue n'allait sûrement pas leur faire boire à lui et à Neville leur filtre d'amour, même s'il savait que les effets de leur potion n'étaient pas les mêmes que celle rouge d'Hermione et Ron vu que la leur était verte. Neville n'avait pas fait fondre leur chaudron, c'était déjà un exploit… A l'annonce du professeur, les deux Gryffondors avaient rougi mais devant l'air de Rogue, ils ne purent que boire, très à contre-cœur, leur filtre. Tous les élèves, surtout les Serpentards, les regardaient avec insistance pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Asa eut de la peine pour ses amis et elle n'eut pas tort car lorsque les regards d'Hermione et Ron se rencontrèrent, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les regards de toute la classe. Rogue finit par les séparer et leur fit boire un antidote. Quand les deux Gryffondors eurent repris leur esprit, tout leur revint en mémoire, Ron rougit intensément et Hermione s'enfuit en courant de la classe sous les rires des Serpentards.

- Dix points de moins pour les Gryffondors. Je savais que ce filtre d'amour était très puissant mais je n'imaginais pas ces effets, lança Rogue.

Asa fulminait, elle savait qu'il mentait, il avait juste fait cela pour les ridiculiser encore une fois ! Lorsque son regard se posa sur elle, elle savait que c'était son tour…

- A vous Dundore, et ensuite, ce sera votre tour Potter, bien que votre potion risque plus de vous tuer qu'autre chose…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait quand même lui faire boire son filtre ! Puis, il pensa à Asa et tourna la tête vers elle, horrifié de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Asa essaya de le rassurer en lui faisant un petit sourire mais elle n'était vraiment pas sûre que les effets du filtre d'amour avaient été annulés. En plus, Rogue n'avait pas dit à Drago de boire lui aussi la potion, comme ça, elle se ridiculiserait plus quand il la repousserait… Elle porta le filtre à sa bouche et l'avala, elle attendit quelques secondes mais elle ne se sentit pas différente ; elle fut soulagée, la potion n'avait pas marché et en plus, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres effets !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, vous croyez que j'allais me jeter sur Malefoy ? dit-elle au professeur Rogue, qui en l'occurrence, n'attendait que ça.

- Bien, je vois que votre potion n'a eu aucun effet, ce qui signifie que vous l'avez mal préparée. 20 points en moins pour G… commença-t-il.

- Monsieur, l'interrompit Asa, je vous ferais remarquer que je n'étais pas la seule, Malefoy m'a aidée à la préparer…

Rogue réfléchit, il n'allait pas enlever des points à sa propre maison quand même ! La sonnerie de cours mit fin à ce combat intérieur. Asa et Harry poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais pour deux raisons différentes : la première pour n'avoir pas écopé de retenue, elle se passait bien d'heures supplémentaires avec Rogue et le second pour être enfin sûr qu'il n'avalerait pas cet horrible filtre d'amour raté !

- T'as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de retenue, Asa, pour avoir rigolé en classe et raté ta potion, lui dit Harry durant le trajet pour aller au cours suivant. Mais au fait, comment tu as fait pour ne pas réussir ton filtre, je comprends pour Neville et moi mais toi !

- En fait, je me suis doutée qu'il me ferait tester la potion alors j'ai "oublié" de rajouter la racine de mandragore…

- Ha, très astucieux, s'exclama Harry.

- Mais j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais car Malefoy ne faisait que de me regarder. En plus, je l'ai trouvé bizarre, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait protesté au fait que je boive la potion mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiet…

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- On devrait mieux arrêter de parler du cours de Potions, lui dit-il en lui montrant d'un signe de tête leurs deux amis qui les suivaient en silence. Hermione, qui les avait rejoint sur le chemin, regardait par terre et Ron faisait de même.

- Ça va être super pendant un moment, pensa Asa.

A la fin des cours de la matinée, ils allèrent déjeuner. Les jumeaux, suivis de Lee, arrivèrent un peu plus tard et firent une remarque sur le fait que Ron, qui d'habitude était une vraie pipelette, était très silencieux. Voyant que l'intéressé ne réagissait pas, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione pour avoir des explications. Mais celle-ci se leva précipitamment, prétextant avoir quelque chose à chercher à la bibliothèque. Ron, en voyant que ses frères continuaient sur le même sujet, se leva aussi.

- Heu, il faut que je fasse un truc que j'avais oublié pour les cours de cet après-midi, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un m'explique, lança Fred.

Harry et Asa ne le faisant pas, Dean s'empressa de le faire.

- Ben, en fait, il s'est passé quelque chose en Potions, commença-t-il.

Ron, allongé sur son lit, entendit quelqu'un monter. Il enfouit encore plus sa tête dans son oreiller, il ne voulait parler à personne, surtout pas à ses frères, qui ne savaient que se moquer de lui. Il sentit la personne s'asseoir à côté de lui, il finit par relever la tête pour savoir qui cela pouvait bien être.

- Et non, ce n'est pas Hermione, lui dit Asa.

- Tant que ce n'est pas mes frères… Ils ne vont pas tarder n'est ce pas, vous avez dû leur dire ?

- C'est Dean qui leur a dit mais non, ils ne viendront pas, je leur ai parlé.

- Tu crois ça ? Ils ne vont pas se gêner pour se foutre de ma gueule, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez des Serpentards…

- Je sais que ça va être difficile avec les imbéciles de cette maison mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ils se moquent toujours des Gryffondors… Et pour tes frères, c'est sérieux, je sais que tu dois en avoir marre qu'ils te chambrent tout le temps, même si pour eux, c'est comme ça qu'ils montrent leur affection. Ils ne vont plus t'embêter pour un petit moment et ne parleront pas de ce qui s'est passé en Potions.

- Et les autres ?

- Seamus, Dean et compagnie sont au courant que s'ils font une seule remarque à ce sujet, Harry et moi nous occupons de leur cas !

- Merci pour ce que vous faites tous les deux mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec Hermione…

- Tu sais très bien que tu devrais aller lui parler, lui dit Asa.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Ron. Et pour lui dire quoi ? Désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus sauvagement ?

- Elle a fait pareil, je te signale… Mais bon, je m'en doutais, j'irais lui parler si tu veux après les cours de cet après-midi.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant ?

- Heu, non, Harry m'a dit de le rejoindre dans le parc…

- Je vois, vous allez vous offrir vos cadeaux.

- Non, on a décidé, enfin j'ai préféré qu'on ne s'en offre pas.

- Ha bon ? Vous allez faire quoi alors ?

- Se donner quelque chose qu'on s'est préparé…

- Ouais, donc c'est un cadeau en quelque sorte, conclut Ron avec un sourire.

Asa se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

- Et toi, tu n'as rien acheté pour Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi, tu me parles toujours d'elle ? On est amis, c'est tout !

- Ben vu comme vous avez réagi tout à l'heure, on peut se poser des questions…

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'on avait pris un filtre d'amour et d'abord même si j'étais intéressé par elle, je ne sais même pas si elle sort avec Krum ou pas ! s'exclama Ron.

- T'as qu'à lui demander et tu le sauras…

- Mais je t'ai dit qu'être ami avec Hermione, ça me suffisait !

- D'accord, j'ai compris, j'essaierai de la faire parler sur Krum…

En voyant qu'il allait encore répliquer, elle lui fit signe de se taire en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Harry. J'espère que je ne tomberais pas sur Malefoy, il avait l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, je préférais quand il m'insultait…

- Ça ne devait pas le déranger que tu l'embrasses, tu es très belle, même cet idiot a dû s'en rendre compte, lui répondit-il.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron rougit une fois de plus. Asa resta surprise quelques secondes, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il lui arrivait de faire des compliments.

- Merci Ron, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Et promis, j'irai parler à Hermione.

Elle rejoignit Harry dans le parc, il l'attendait près du lac.

- T'en as mis du temps, lui dit-il.

- Excuse-moi mais on me faisait une déclaration, répondit Asa se moquant de lui.

- Et moi qui t'en avais préparé une…

- Je la veux bien aussi, celle-là, tu sais.

- Si tu insistes, je veux bien te la donner. En plus, c'est toi qui as eu cette idée stupide au lieu de s'offrir de beaux cadeaux !

Asa ne tient pas compte de la dernière remarque, elle savait bien qu'Harry avait aimé l'idée d'écrire une lettre à l'autre pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait…

- Ben, prends-la alors, tu attends quoi ? s'exclama Harry en lui tendant une grande enveloppe où il avait écrit son prénom, comme toute sa lettre, à l'encre verte.

- Rien, je t'attendais toi. Tiens, voilà pour toi, même si je ne sais pas si tu l'as vraiment mérité, fit-elle dans un sourire moqueur.

Harry prit l'enveloppe beige qu'elle lui tendait. Il regarda un instant son prénom marqué à l'encre turquoise avant de l'ouvrir et d'en ressortir la lettre qu'Asa lui avait écrite.

_Cher Harry,_

Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié cette idée de s'écrire une lettre ; je commençais à manquer d'idée pour te trouver un cadeau, je crois que tu l'as compris ! 

Plus sérieusement, cette lettre va me permettre de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, même si tu en connais déjà une bonne partie…

Je voulais te dire que je pense que je suis arrivée à affronter mes peurs, même si je suis toujours aussi inquiète pour ce qui va bientôt se passer. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, j'ai fini par le comprendre. Malgré cette menace, je suis heureuse et c'est grâce à toi… Tu m'as consolé et remonté le moral quand ça n'allait pas pendant les vacances de Noël, tu vas me dire que c'est normal mais je voulais quand même te remercier pour ça, tu es tellement gentil, j'ai vraiment de la chance. Alors si un jour, tu es dans un cas identique, saches que je serais toujours là pour toi et que si je peux t'aider, je le ferais, tu n'auras pas à avoir peur de gâcher ton image virile, je garderais ça pour moi comme tu as gardé secrètes mes faiblesses…Je ne connais pas notre futur et je sais que je t'idéalise un peu trop mais pour moi, tu es parfait ; ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aimerai toujours. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et que cela peut paraître stupide mais mon destin et ma vie sont liés à toi : quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il m'arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. T'avoir à mes côtés a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ; avant, je te connaissais aussi grâce à tes pensées mais être avec toi n'est rien en comparaison…Perdre mon don ici ne me gênerait absolument pas car tu es près de moi mais si l'on était séparé et sans mon don, je ne pourrais pas vivre…J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais et que tu seras toujours à mes côtés mais je ne peux pas contrôler tes sentiments même si je le voulais. Mon amour pour toi est immuable même si le tien change… Je t'aime Harry Potter et cela à jamais. Asa.

P.S : J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop peur avec toutes mes déclarations…

Harry releva la tête et observa l'auteur de cette lettre, plongé dans la lecture de la sienne. Il put voir des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux couleur océan et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais il savait qu'Asa voulait lire sa lettre toute seule.

Ma Asa,

Je t'écris cette lettre suite à ton idée de cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin. J'ai apprécié cette idée, elle m'a permis de te dire certaines choses que j'aurais pu te dire avant mais je trouve que c'est plus simple de les écrire que de t'en parler en face… Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir raconté la vérité à propos de ton don il y a maintenant plusieurs mois déjà. Ça a été assez dur à accepter, comme tu as pu le remarquer ; on n'est jamais prêt à apprendre qu'une personne connaît toutes nos pensées intimes, même si rien ne devrait plus m'étonner après que j'aie découvert l'existence de la magie…Mais j'ai vite trouvé que c'était génial, je savais que maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais seul, vu que tu pouvais toujours me retrouver en voyant où j'étais. Je n'ai jamais été seul mais je ne le savais pas. J'en ai beaucoup voulu à Dumbledore quand j'ai vu que tu avais aussi une cicatrice ; toi, tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais sans être reconnue mais moi, j'aurais tellement aimé n'avoir aucune réputation en entrant à Poudlard, tu sais combien je déteste tous ces regards vers mon front. Une chose est sûre, lorsque plus tard je voyagerais, j'utiliserais le merveilleux sort permettant de changer de place ta cicatrice ! Mais après avoir eu cette pensée que tu avais eu plus de chance que moi, j'ai eu honte, toi non plus, tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, avec Dumbledore qui ne te faisait jamais sortir… Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas son attitude, il faudra qu'il nous explique cela un jour, au moins à toi car tu mérites de connaître la vérité après ce qu'il t'a fait endurer toutes ces années…

Depuis que je peux aussi lire dans tes pensées, je me sens encore plus proche de toi, je ne pense pas qu'il existe d'autres personnes se comprenant mieux que nous…

Voilà, je voulais aussi te dire que tu n'avais pas à craindre de me montrer tes vrais sentiments. Pour moi, tu resteras toujours la Asa forte qui n'a eu pas peur de frapper ce maudit Malefoy et qui n'a pas tremblé quand celui-ci lui a rendu la pareille. Je sais que tu ne trembleras pas quand le moment d'aider tes amis sera venu…

Tu es merveilleuse Asa, je ne savais pas qu'aimer à ce point était permis. Je sais que je ferais tout pour t'aider si tu as en besoin et que je donnerais ma vie sans problème si c'était pour te sauver, comme toi, tu le ferais pour moi.

Je t'aime. Harry.

Asa releva la tête pour voir qu'Harry l'observait.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Mais de rien, c'est ce que je pensais. Et je peux dire que dans ton cas, tu as été pas mal non plus dans les compliments, je ne me savais pas si parfait, peut-être que je devrais prendre la grosse tête, ça ferait tellement plaisir à Rogue !

Il atteint son but car Asa sourit. Il vient la prendre dans ses bras.

- Et tu sais, ajouta-t-il, tu ne devrais pas douter de mes sentiments. Je ne rencontrerai jamais personne qui me connaisse mieux que toi.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre partageant tout ce qu'ils ressentaient avec l'autre. Personne ne comprit pourquoi tous les deux avaient un sourire béat sur le visage en rentrant pour les cours de l'après-midi, la plupart des suppositions des élèves étaient en rapport avec la partie située sous la ceinture…

- Ils sont tous bizarres aujourd'hui, pensa Fred.

Drago patrouillait dans les cours après le souper, faisant son travail de préfet. Il arriva dans une partie assez peu fréquentée par les élèves mais pour une fois, d'autres personnes que lui s'y trouvaient. Le couloir était dans l'ombre mais il put apercevoir deux silhouettes qui semblaient en pleine activité… Drago planta sa baguette vers elles après avoir prononcé Lumos. Asa et Harry s'arrêtèrent instantanément de s'embrasser, aveuglés par la lumière soudaine.

- Oh, Malefoy, tu peux pas aller patrouiller ailleurs ! râla la Gryffondor.

- Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas passé par-là, crois-moi, je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de spectacle répugnant, lança Drago.

- Tu as l'air de bien mauvaise humeur, Pansy n'a pas apprécié ton cadeau de la Saint-Valentin ? se moqua Asa.

- Très drôle Dundore mais je devrais peut-être plutôt aller parler de ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à un professeur, je suis sûr que certains seraient très intéressés…

- Je te ferais signaler Malefoy que le couvre-feu n'est que dans vingt minutes, nous ne faisons rien de mal, se défendit Harry.

- Ouais ouais le Balafré, je vais être sympa pour cette fois mais ne recommencez pas ou sinon le professeur Rogue se fera un plaisir de vous punir… Bonne soirée, lança le Serpentard en regardant Asa bien dans les yeux.

Lorsque ses pas ne se firent plus entendre, les deux Gryffondors prirent le chemin de leur salle commune.

- Tu as vu son regard en partant, je suis sûr que pour lui, la dette qu'il me devait est effacée car il ne va pas prévenir les professeurs, s'exclama Asa. On n'enfreignait aucune règle, j'aurais mieux dû le laisser se faire massacrer par Fred !

- Il ne fallait pas croire que ce type ferait une bonne action, se moqua Harry. C'est déjà bien qu'il nous ait laissés tranquille depuis la rentrée…

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Il ne faut pas trop attendre de cet abruti. Donc si j'ai bien compris, on va de nouveau avoir droit à des bagarres avec les Serpentards, super, ça me manquait ! fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Je te préfère comme ça. J'adore l'air suffisant que tu as avec Malefoy, tu es toujours prête à lui mettre une raclée ! Si tu pouvais me le laisser un peu la prochaine fois…

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, Asa vit aussitôt Ron qui lui faisait un regard de chien battu, en lui montrant d'un signe de tête Hermione qui montait les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai compris, je vais lui parler et je redescends ensuite, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Asa redescendit dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron étaient les seuls dans la pièce. Elle allait commencer à raconter ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit mais Ron se racla la gorge, montrant qu'il voulait être seul. Harry, qui faisait semblant de lire, se leva en râlant.

- Je vois que je gêne, merci… dit-il, son sourire contredisant son air en colère.

Il s'approcha d'Asa et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, Ron détourna la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de les voir se faire des câlins ! Harry embrassa Asa mais ils ne parlèrent pas, ils auraient tout le temps de le faire par pensée lorsqu'ils seraient dans leur dortoir respectif, ce qu'ils faisaient depuis un certain moment déjà…

- Bonne nuit Ron, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Enfin seuls, essaya de plaisanter Ron, pour cacher son stress de ce qu'Asa allait lui dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit cette dernière, j'ai parlé à Hermione et elle m'a dit qu'elle était aussi gênée par cette situation mais que ça allait passer, il lui fallait un peu de temps, c'est tout. Donc, vous pourrez faire comme si rien ne s'était passé même si je trouve ça dommage mais on ne m'écoute jamais ! Si vous en aviez parlé, peut-être que ça aurait pu faire avancer les choses entre vous…

Voyant que Ron allait encore la contredire, elle continua.

- Mais oui, je sais, il n'y a que moi qui veuille que vous sortiez ensemble, pardon !

- Merci Asa pour ce que tu as fait, lui dit-il reconnaissant.

Ron se leva pour aller se coucher et allait commencer à monter les escaliers lorsque Asa l'interpella.

- Au fait, j'ai aussi parlé de Krum, si tu veux savoir, dit-elle d'un air innocent.

Elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il parte sans lui demander des nouvelles, peut-être qu'il avait oublié ou fait semblant, pour ne pas trop montrer son intérêt, elle pencha plus pour la deuxième option…

- Ha oui ? demanda Ron.

- Ne t'affole pas, elle n'a rien voulu me dire mais je te promets que je finirai par lui faire cracher le morceau ! Jusqu'à ce moment, commence quand même à prévoir un plan d'attaque si tu veux la draguer…

Et Asa le planta là sur ces mots.

Elle se coucha ensuite en espérant que sa petite prestation aura fait comprendre à Ron qu'Hermione était la femme de sa vie mais elle en doutait fortement. Ils étaient vraiment têtus ces deux-là, presque autant qu'elle ! Elle ferma les yeux, en sachant pertinemment que la voix d'Harry allait résonner dans son esprit d'un instant à l'autre. Asa sourit, ce qu'elle était bien…

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, ce chapitre est arrivé plus rapidement que le précédent, comme vous avez pu le constater C'est un de mes plus longs… Je ne sais pas la date du prochain, vu que je passe le bac blanc début février, je verrai si j'update avant ou pas…**

**Une review svp, ça me fait tellement plaisir… Biz à tous.**

Le 03/01/05.


	13. Dernier match

**Chapitre 13 : Dernier match.**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire. **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolé pour le retard, j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera écrit plus vite, sorry**

Aux vacances de Pâques, comme pour celles précédentes, le château se vida de la plus grande partie de ses élèves. Harry et Asa se faisaient une joie d'avoir Poudlard pour presque eux seuls, vu qu'il y avait aussi les Weasley, Hermione et quelques rares autres élèves… Avec leurs amis, ils passaient souvent leurs après-midi dans le parc, profitant du beau temps. Hermione avait dès le début des vacances commencé à réviser pour les Buses et après maintes discussions plus ou moins houleuses, elle avait fini par convaincre les autres de faire de même.

- Ha, je vous plains, mes pauvres, s'était alors moqué Fred.

- Je te ferais remarquer à toi et à ton frère que vous passez vos Aspics à la fin de l'année, c'est encore plus important que les Buses, il faut que vous révisiez aussi ! lui avait rétorqué la préfète.

- Tu sais, Herm, vu ce que l'on compte faire après les études, nous n'avons pas trop besoin de diplômes…

- Ouais, George a raison, notre futur métier ne demande pas trop d'Aspics, avait renchéri Fred en rigolant.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés, Hermione avait demandé aux autres de quel métier ils parlaient.

- Hermione, je crois bien qu'ils vont ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes, lui avait dit Harry.

Asa n'était pas surprise comme son amie, elle le savait déjà puisque qu'elle avait vu par pensée Harry donner sa récompense de mille gallions d'or aux jumeaux en juin dernier. Les deux Weasley n'en avait parlé à personne, et Harry non plus, c'était un secret entre eux trois, enfin entre nous quatre, corrigea mentalement Asa.

- Non, ils vont réellement le faire ?

- Ne sois pas si surprise, Hermione, c'est leur rêve et même si pour toi, ce n'est pas un métier aussi réjouissant que Médicomage ou professeur, moi, je trouve que c'est très bien, ils vont faire ce qui leur plait, c'est le principal, tu ne crois pas ? lui avait répondu Ron.

- Heu, oui, tu as raison…

En se regardant Ron et Hermione avaient rougi, effet encore dû au fameux cours de Potions sur les filtres d'amour. En voyant cela, Asa avait souri, plus d'un mois après, ils étaient encore gênés, c'était trop mignon. En apercevant le regard amusé de son bien-aimé, elle comprit qu'il pensait la même chose…

Trois jours avant la reprise des cours, les Gryffondors étaient naturellement dans le parc au bord du lac. Hermione avait évidemment apporté ses cours pour réviser, les autres avaient amené leurs balais pour s'entraîner au Quidditch, le dernier match de la saison contre les Serdaigles se rapprochait. Les amis avaient d'abord commencé à voler juste sur leur balai pour s'amuser mais Harry décida ensuite de revoir la tactique qu'il avait mise au point au dernier entraînement avec toute l'équipe.

- Le problème, dit-il, c'est qu'il nous manque des poursuiveurs.

Asa avait vu le regard envieux que Ginny leur avait lancé en les voyant sur leurs balais.

- C'est simple, je serais une poursuiveuse et Ginny n'a qu'à faire l'autre, il n'en manquera seulement qu'une, on peut très bien s'entraîner comme ça.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? répondit le capitaine.

- Bien, on se rejoint au terrain, je vais chercher les balles et aussi un balai pour Ginny, lança Asa.

- Je t'accompagne, ajouta la plus jeune Gryffondor.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ginny la remercia.

- Mais de quoi ? s'enquit Asa.

- Tu sais très bien, j'avais envie de jouer au Quidditch mais aucun de ces idiots de mâles ne s'en était rendu compte…

- T'as raison, ils sont vraiment aveugles pour ne pas voir le regard de chien battu que tu lançais, se moqua l'aînée des deux jeunes filles.

L'autre lui répondit par une grimace avant de continuer.

- J'espère faire bonne impression, j'aimerais bien entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, vu que de nombreuses places vont se libérer…

- Je ne pense pas que tu ais beaucoup à t'en faire, vu les très bons joueurs qu'il y a dans ta famille.

- Merci, dit la plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

- De rien, répondit Asa en souriant-elle aussi, elle était contente d'être amie avec Ginny et que celle-ci ne lui en veuille pas de sortir avec Harry…

- Oh, vous en avez mis du temps pour revenir, râla Fred lorsqu'elles arrivèrent.

- C'est que, en fait, on n'était pas très pressée de revoir ta tête, se moqua sa sœur.

- Ha, tu vas voir toi, fais attention quand tu joueras, je vais observer les moindres de tes gestes et si tu fais une erreur, là c'est moi qui pourrai rigoler.

- Attention Fred, ne regarde pas tout le temps Ginny, sinon tu risques de te prendre un Cognard en pleine tête ! fit Asa, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez tous les Gryffondors.

Comme l'avait prévu Asa, Ginny jouait très bien et son frère ne put lui faire de remarque désobligeante. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'entraîner, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui les avait regardés depuis une estrade.

- Hé, bravo Ginny, tu joues très bien à ce que j'ai pu voir, la félicita la préfète.

- Oui, on l'a remarqué aussi, je crois bien qu'elle fera une bonne poursuiveuse l'année prochaine, dit Harry.

Ginny lui sourit, elle était aux anges. Asa était contente de la voir comme ça, elle mais aussi toutes les personnes présentes. Depuis le début des vacances, ils avaient passé de merveilleuses journées sans penser à la menace extérieure de Voldemort. Ils rentrèrent tous en rigolant mais Asa et Harry auraient été moins joyeux s'ils avaient su ce qu'ils allaient voir plus tard…

Le repas fut succulent, comme d'habitude. Comme pour les vacances précédentes, Dumbledore avait fait disparaître les cinq tables habituelles pour une seule, vu le nombre de personnes qui restaient au château. Il y avait plus d'élèves que la dernière fois mais moins de professeurs. En effet, Rogue, Lupin, Sirius et Hagrid étaient absents depuis le début des vacances. Avant de partir, Sirius avait révélé qu'il partait en mission avec Remus pour essayer de trouver des renseignements sur Voldemort et sa clique. Harry avait deviné que ça devait être aussi le cas pour les deux autres professeurs, c'est vrai que Rogue pouvait facilement s'infiltrer dans les milieux malsains vue la gentillesse qu'il dégageait. Les Weasley apprirent que leurs parents enquêtaient aussi discrètement ce qui expliquait que Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient restés au château.

Harry et Asa sortirent plus rapidement de table, les autres comprirent le message, ils leur laissèrent un peu de temps avant de monter dans leur salle commune. Ils pensaient les découvrir en train de s'embrasser mais ce ne fut pas le cas, les deux intéressés s'étaient endormis dans leur fauteuil fétiche devant la cheminée.

- Regardez comme ils sont mignons, se moqua gentiment George.

- Chut, ne fais de bruit, tu vas les réveiller, le gronda Hermione.

Devant l'air maternel de la préfète, les quatre autres ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hermione leur fit les gros yeux, ils allaient réveiller Asa et Harry ! Mais non, les deux amoureux continuaient de dormir, indiffèrent aux rires des autres.

Harry et Asa étaient en effet très fatigués, ils restaient souvent à se parler par pensée tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'ils étaient montés, ils s'étaient rapidement endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve mais cela ne dura pas. Dans leurs deux esprits apparut des images de l'être qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde.

Voldemort était dans une pièce sombre, comme à son habitude, entouré de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Pour une fois, il semblait de bonne humeur, un grand sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- _Mes chers Mangemorts, je vous félicite pour votre travail, vous avez bien avancé dans vos recherches, je serais bientôt prêt…_

_Tous ses fidèles s'inclinèrent, montrant leurs profonds respects et servitudes._

- _J'espère que ceux qui doutaient de mon projet ont changé d'avis, dit-il d'un air calme où perçait cependant une pointe de menace. Alors Lucius, est-ce ton cas ?_

_L'intéressé se releva._

- _Oui, Maître. Je n'ai plus de doute, tout ce que vous entreprenez réussit…_

- _Bien, Lucius, mais la prochaine fois, essaie d'avoir plus de conviction, je ne veux pas avoir près de moi des personnes qui manquent de zèle._

_Comme démonstration de son autorité, il lui lança un Doloris, faisant de lui un exemple pour les autres Mangemorts manquant d'enthousiasme._

La douleur que ressentait Malefoy commençait à se répandre dans leurs corps, comme toujours.

Les cinq Gryffondor étaient restés dans la salle commune pour discuter un peu et réveiller leurs deux amis s'ils ne se réveillaient pas d'eux-mêmes, ils n'allaient quand même pas dormir toute la nuit dans le fauteuil ! Quelques temps après qu'ils soient remontés de la Grande Salle, ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Asa et Harry bougeaient dans leur sommeil. Les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Hermione paniquèrent vraiment lorsque leurs deux amis commencèrent à avoir des spasmes. Quand Fred et George allaient partir pour chercher du secours, Harry et Asa ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, ils eurent l'air surpris d'être ainsi observés par leurs amis. Les Weasley et Hermione purent constater qu'ils respiraient exagérément comme pour retrouver leur calme et qu'ils avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

Un regard émeraude rencontra celui turquoise, ils allaient devoir leur expliquer et ça les inquièterait sûrement. Harry savait qu'Asa ne voulait pas que ses amis paniquent mais ils allaient devoir quand même le faire, il savait également que si les cinq Gryffondors n'avaient pas été présents, Asa aurait sans doute pleuré, évacuant ses peurs et sa haine envers Voldemort. Plus vite, ils auraient parlé avec les autres, plus vite, ils pourraient être seuls pour qu'Asa puisse se calmer.

- Nous avons eu un cauchemar, répondit le Survivant à ses amis.

- De Voldemort, ajouta sa compagne.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? questionna Ron après avoir eu un frisson, comme les autres, lorsque Asa avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres

De nouveau, Harry et Asa se regardèrent.

- Je te laisse expliquer, je n'en suis pas capable, lui dit Asa par pensée.

- Le projet qu'Il est en train de préparer avance comme il le voulait, il était de bonne humeur…

- Ce qui n'est pas trop bon pour nous, je suppose, dit Ginny.

- Je pense aussi, répondit Harry.

- Et les spasmes que vous avez eus, c'était dû à quoi ? demanda Fred. C'était vraiment effrayant…

- On a eu des spasmes ? Bah, c'est sûrement dû au fait que Voldemort ait lancé un Doloris sur Malefoy, il ne peut visiblement pas s'en passer, dit Harry pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui ne marcha évidemment pas.

- Heu, vous savez ce que c'est, le projet de Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui ? hésita Ginny.

- Non, on sait juste qu'Il parlait de passer les défenses d'un lieu, Dumbledore est au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Peut-être que c'est les défenses de Poudlard, ça serait logique, non ? lança la plus jeune des Gryffondors.

- Oui, sûrement.

Harry voulait clore la conversation pour être seul avec Asa.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, Asa et moi, on va devoir parler de ce rêve à Dumbledore… ajouta-t-il.

- Attends, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Fred, je comprends bien pourquoi tu fais des cauchemars sur Voldemort mais pourquoi Asa ?

George et Ginny attendaient la réponse, ils s'étaient aussi posé cette question.

- Heu…

Hermione aurait voulu faire croire qu'elle était aussi surprise qu'eux, tout comme Ron, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mentir. Harry regarda Asa et après qu'elle lui ait donné son accord mentalement, il répondit à la question de Fred, enfin pas vraiment.

- Ron, Hermione, on vous laisse leur expliquer, on va prévenir Dumbledore et après on revient, on répondra à vos questions si vous en avez…

Les trois Weasley eurent des regards interrogatifs vers leur frère et Hermione, ces derniers lancèrent un regard noir au Survivant, là, ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant de ne pas être au courant…

- Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on a vu dans ce rêve, conclut Harry.

- Bien, répondit Dumbledore, merci de m'avoir prévenu mais ça ne va pas avancer nos recherches… Votre cauchemar ne pourra pas nous aider à localiser le lieu où se trouve Voldemort.

- Vous êtes retournés à la maison de Jedusor ? demanda Harry.

- Harry, si Voldemort se cachait encore dans cette maison, c'est qu'il aurait perdu la raison, tu ne crois pas ? Il a très bien pu trouver une cachette en dehors de l'Angleterre. Toutes les recherches effectuées sont pour le moment infructueuses. Mais nous trouverons, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Grand-père, je veux bien que tu envoies des professeurs chercher des renseignements sur les Mangemorts et leur lieu de rencontre avec Voldemort mais je trouve que le plus important, c'est de savoir le lieu qu'ils vont attaquer et le protéger, non ? intervint Asa.

Le directeur la regarda d'un air las avant de répondre.

- Oui, je sais, Asa, mais ce n'est pas si simple…

- Si, ça l'est, je suis sûre que son objectif, c'est Poudlard, il faut juste se tenir prêt à son attaque et protéger l'école.

- Poudlard est déjà protégé, tu le sais bien, on ne peut pas y transplaner, Asa…

- Je le sais bien, mais Voldemort a dû chercher un moyen pour contourner ça, il faut que tu améliores les défenses du château… C'est sûrement pour Harry qu'il vient, il faut le protéger !

- Je sais, je sais, Asa, répondit son grand-père avec fatigue.

A ce moment, Dumbledore avait perdu son étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux, il avait l'air vieux et fatigué. Harry le remarqua.

- Bon, on va vous laisser maintenant professeur…

Harry et Asa se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Avant de franchir la porte, la jeune fille se retourna vers son grand-père.

- S'il te plait, protège Harry, lui dit-elle avant de partir.

- Tu sais, j'ai trouvé que tu étais dure avec Dumbledore, dit Harry à Asa pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la salle commune.

- Quoi ? fit cette dernière en s'arrêtant.

- Asa, tu es en colère et tu t'en ais pris à lui, on le sait tous les deux…

- Alors, d'après toi, je n'ai rien à reprocher à Albus, c'est ça ? Et toi, tu ne lui en veux pas ? A la place de te laisser chez les Dursley, il aurait aussi pu t'adopter et on aurait vécu ensemble, ç'aurait été mieux non ?

- Oui, c'est sûr, tu as raison, mais les Dursley sont ma famille même si elle est horrible avec moi.

- Dis-moi Harry, qui te dis que je n'ai pas moi aussi une famille ? Il t'a dit quelque chose toi Albus ?

- Je comprends très bien que tu en veuilles à ton grand-père pour te cacher des choses mais tu devrais lui en parler non ? dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Il a déjà assez de problèmes avec Voldemort, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Après un bref moment, elle ajouta.

- Tu as raison, je m'en suis pris à Albus alors que ce n'était pas contre lui que j'ai de la rancœur…

- Voldemort.

- C'est toujours lui Harry. Je me dis que c'est à cause d'une seule personne que beaucoup d'autres ont été tuées et ont souffert, à cause d'une seule personne qui a perdu la raison et qui a rallié des personnes autant folles qu'elle, des familles ont été détruites… Il mérite tellement de mourir.

- Il mérite mille fois de mourir mais ça n'effacera pas tous les crimes qu'il a commis, tu sais.

- Oui, malheureusement. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait le faire tellement souffrir qu'il regretterait ses actes, ce serait déjà bien…

Harry regarda Asa et pendant une seconde, il ne la reconnut pas, elle avait une lueur folle dans le regard, il ressentait la haine immense qu'elle avait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on aurait dit que cette haine allait la consumer tellement elle était forte.

- Je le hais tellement, murmura Asa avant de frapper le mur avec son poing.

- Asa ! cria Harry en même temps que l'autre Gryffondor poussa un cri de douleur. Tu es folle ou quoi ?

L'intéressée lui fit un sourire d'excuse en lui présentant sa main ensanglantée.

- Au moins, maintenant je ne ressens plus de colère avec la douleur…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as de ces réactions des fois, fit-il dans un sourire moqueur. Bon, on va à l'infirmerie.

- Non, c'est bon, un sort et ma main sera comme neuve, Hermione se fera un plaisir de me soigner…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, les autres Gryffondors étaient en pleine conversation. Conversation qui s'interrompit quand ils remarquèrent la blessure d'Asa.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Oh rien, une rencontre avec un mur, rigola Asa.

Les autres eurent un regard d'incompréhension vers Harry.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il valait mieux qu'elle mette son poing dans le mur que dans ma figure, enfin c'est mon avis.

Il éclata de rire, suivi des autres.

- Heu, sans casser l'ambiance, Hermione, j'ai vu que tu avais ta baguette, tu pourrais soigner ma main ? demanda Asa.

- Mais bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? se moqua cette dernière.

Après avoir guéri sa main, Fred relança la discussion sur le don d'Asa.

- Alors, comme ça Asa, tu peux lire dans les pensées d'Harry ?

- Ouais, ne me demande pas pourquoi, ne me demande pas comment, je ne suis pas plus au courant que toi.

- On comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien…

- Heu, au fait, j'ai bien réfléchi, reprit Fred, et je suis sûr que George pense comme moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que vous quatre qui aient un entraînement avec les professeurs et nous non, nous sommes plus âgés que vous, je veux le faire aussi…

- A quoi ça servirait ? fit Asa.

- Moi aussi, je veux le faire, dit Ginny, ne se souciant pas de la remarque d'Asa.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres Weasley. Tu es trop jeune…

- Vous n'allez pas me faire le coup à chaque fois, s'énerva la plus jeune. Harry a affronté Vous-Savez-Qui à onze ans !

- Mais lui, c'est Harry Potter, lâcha Asa.

- Et bien, Ron et Hermione ne le sont pas et ils ont fait des choses dangereuses bien avant l'âge de quatorze ans ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

- Elle a raison, approuva Hermione.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, lancèrent les jumeaux.

- Vous couvez trop Ginny, et de plus, l'entraînement n'engage à rien d'autre… Si les professeurs sont d'accord, je ne vois pas le problème… Et toi, Harry ?

- Je pense qu'Hermione a raison, si vous voulez le faire, faites-le, nous verrons bien ce qu'en pensent les professeurs.

- Mais Ginny, commença Fred…

- Est à l'âge de se battre, l'interrompit Asa. Si vous le faites, votre sœur peut le faire aussi… C'est vrai que ça n'engage à rien, faites comme vous vous voulez, moi je vais me coucher.

Les autres allèrent se coucher eux aussi, seul Fred avait l'air préoccupé…

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se leva, Asa tomba sur Fred dans la salle commune.

- T'es déjà debout ? demanda la plus jeune.

- Oui, je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander pour l'entraînement…

- Et ?

- Il est d'accord pour qu'on s'y mette aussi, répondit le Weasley dans un grand sourire.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

Soudain, Fred prit un air sérieux.

- Heu, je voudrais te parler d'un truc mais le problème, c'est que si je t'en parle, Harry le saura aussi…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est en train de dormir…

- C'est que j'ai réfléchi au fait que depuis peu, Harry lit aussi dans tes pensées et je me suis dit qu'il devait savoir pour moi…

- Quoi, toi ?

- Ben que j'ai essayé de t'embrasser, répondit Fred en baissant la voix…

Asa éclata de rire.

- On dirait que tu as peur de lui ! se moqua-t-elle. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi, j'ai mon don depuis toujours et je connais Harry de fond en comble mais lui, ça ne fait que quelques mois, c'est difficile de tout savoir sur une personne. Il y a des choses sur moi qu'il ne connaît pas, et il ne sait pas pour toi, je te le promets, je le saurais sinon.

- Ok, je suis rassuré, je ne voudrais pas voir un Harry Potter en colère à mes trousses ! Alors, tu caches des choses à ton copain… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Si Harry ne les sait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu les saurais, se moqua la Gryffondor.

Le temps passa rapidement, les cours reprirent, les sept Gryffondors n'avaient presque plus de temps libre, avec les entraînements des professeurs et les révisions pour les Buses et les Aspics qu'Hermione organisait avec soin pour ses amis. Seule Ginny n'avait pas à se soucier des examens de fin d'année. Bien que les jumeaux ne révisaient pas beaucoup, il leur restait aussi les entraînements de Quidditch pour empiéter sur leur temps libre… Le mois de mai arriva donc amenant avec lui le beau temps. Les équipes de Quidditch espéraient avoir un temps ensoleillé pour leur match, et ce fut le cas.

Le jour du match contre les Serdaigle, Harry était stressé comme à chaque match.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas capitaine, on va la gagner cette coupe ! dit George.

- C'est notre dernière année, renchérit son jumeau, on veut finir en beauté.

Ils allèrent ensuite se préparer après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner. Ils sortirent du vestiaire, Asa avait aussi revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch et restait positionnée au bord du terrain pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe montaient sur leurs balais pour commencer le match.

- Bienvenue à ce match des Gryffondors contre les Serdaigles ! C'est le dernier match de la saison, si les Gryffondors gagnent, c'est eux qui remportent la coupe ! s'exclama Lee, qui continuait à présenter les matchs malgré les réticences du professeur McGonnagal. Ça y est, Mme Bibine a sifflé, le match a commencé !

Dès le départ, l'avantage fut pour les Gryffondors, les trois poursuiveuses connaissant leur rôle par cœur et jouant à la perfection, comme les autres membres de l'équipe.

- Alicia Spinnet marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Le Souafle fut alors dans les mains des Serdaigles dont l'un se dirigeait dangereusement vers les cages adverses. Le poursuiveur lança la balle avec force mais Ron la rattrapa juste à temps. Il fit aussitôt la passe à Kathie qui lança le Souafle à Angelina qui lui repassa pour qu'elle marque un deuxième but.

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor, cria avec enthousiasme le commentateur déchaîné.

Le Souafle fut de nouveau dans les mains des Serdaigles mais un Cognard lancé par Fred leur fit perdre la balle, interceptée par Angelina qui marqua à son tour.

- Beau coup du batteur mais aussi de la poursuiveuse, trente à zéro pour Gryffonfor !

Les Serdaigles commencèrent alors à réagir avec violence, les batteurs de cette équipe ne laissant pas de répit aux membres de l'équipe adverse en leur lançant dessus les Cognards avec précision. Les Gryffondors perdirent ainsi la balle récupérée par une poursuiveuse de Serdaigle qui réussir à marquer malgré les efforts de Ron pour l'intercepter.

- Serdaigle marque, trente à dix ! cria Lee mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait parlé avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Après ce but encaissé, les Gryffondors s'organisèrent et marquèrent ainsi trois buts à la suite. En réponse, un des batteurs de Serdaigle lança avec force un Cognard sur Ron, qui venait encore une fois d'arrêter le Souafle. Ron ne l'aperçut que trop tard et ne put l'éviter. Le Cognard le toucha à la tête, l'assommant sur le coup. Il tomba ainsi évanoui sur le sol. Asa était sous les cages de Gryffondor, elle était donc la plus proche. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter juste au cas où et lança une formule sur Ron pour que sa chute soit ralentie. Lorsqu'il tomba par terre, elle regarda s'il n'avait rien de cassé et prit ensuite son balai pour remplacer Ron.

- Le gardien de Gryffondor est mis hors-jeu mais sa remplaçante arrive !

Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avaient profité de l'absence du gardien pour s'approcher des cages et marquer mais Asa remonta juste à temps pour intercepter le Souafle qu'elle relança aussitôt à Angelina.

- On peut voir que Dundore est aussi douée en gardienne qu'en attrapeuse !

Le regard d'Asa rencontra celui d'Harry, ils se sourirent un bref instant avant que l'attrapeur ne recommence à chercher le Vif d'Or. La bonne humeur d'Asa se transforma quand elle vit Cho Chang, qui était l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles, faire un sourire à Harry lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Asa sentit la colère et la jalousie l'envahirent. Qu'est ce que faisait Cho, elle avait fait souffrir Harry en ne voyant pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle et là, elle lui faisait du charme, elle n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer… Les cris des spectateurs la sortirent de ses pensées haineuses. Une poursuiveuse de Serdaigle avait lancé le Souafle et Asa le rattrapa de justesse. En relança la balle, elle se gronda, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée dans le match pour ne pas encaisser des buts.

- Gryffondor marque ! Quatre-vingts à dix !

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry vit le Vif d'Or, il n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper avant Cho.

- Harry a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Deux cent trente à dix ! Ils ont gagné la coupe !

Tous les Gryffondors scandaient avec joie avec lui : On a gagné la coupe, on a gagné la coupe ! Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se réunit, même Ron rapidement mis debout grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh, pour recevoir la coupe des mains du directeur.

L'équipe rentra ensuite en fanfare avec le reste des Gryffondors et ils firent la fête toute la journée et continuèrent pendant la nuit jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonnagal vienne leur dire d'arrêter… Tout le monde passa une merveilleuse journée, rejetant leurs craintes dues à Voldemort au fond de leurs pensées, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient ne pas y penser…

Le 10/02/05.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il était bien long. Encore désolé pour le retard. Voilà, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres et la première partie de cette fic sera terminée… Laissez des reviews, svp**


	14. Buses

**Chapitre 14 : Buses.**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Asa et l'histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur : Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour mon monstrueux retard (plus de trois mois)! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai eu des idées de fics qui me sont venues mais c'est aussi parce qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de cette première partie de ma fic (un ou deux chapitres je pense). J'ai décidé que je ne commencerai à écrire la deuxième partie de cette fic que lorsque je serai en vacances d'été et que mon bac de français sera passé, donc au lieu de mettre rapidement les derniers chapitres et de vous faire ensuite attendre trois mois la suite, je vous fais attendre entre chaque chapitre lol. J'avoue aussi que j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration, ce qui explique le retard… En fait, dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir une surprise, j'appréhendais un peu votre réaction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire… Merci pour toutes vos reviews et aussi un grand merci de me lire encore depuis le temps que j'ai commencé cette fic ! Biz**

Le mois de juin arriva très rapidement au grand regret des élèves qui n'avaient aucunement l'envie de passer des examens de fin d'année, surtout les élèves de cinquième et septième année. Asa était beaucoup plus touchée par les autres par l'arrivée imminente de la fin de l'année scolaire. Contrairement aux autres, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Buses ou les Aspics, elle savait qu'elle réussirait ses examens, mais cela concernait Voldemort, comme toujours. La Gryffondor avait remarqué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit, elle n'arrêtait jamais de penser à lui et à la menace qu'il engendrait. Asa avait un poids sur le cœur, elle avait un terrible pressentiment mais il l'obsédait depuis de nombreux mois déjà. Elle avait décidé de paraître sereine pour tranquilliser son entourage, surtout Harry et son grand-père… Elle savait qu'elle était dure avec Dumbledore mais elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, non ? C'était souvent trouble dans son esprit : certaines fois en pensant à son passé, elle ressentait une violente colère envers lui pour l'avoir séparée du monde extérieur pendant des années, mais d'autres fois, elle ne voulait pas accabler le directeur de Poudlard plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il avait tellement de soucis avec le retour de son ancien élève Tom Jedusor, pourquoi le faire souffrir encore plus en lui jetant à la figure toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il avait commises auparavant ? C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidée de ne pas lui parler de ses sentiments perturbés sur sa vie avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait vécu ainsi mais qu'importe, son rêve d'être auprès d'Harry s'était réalisé, que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Peut-être que Voldemort disparaisse à jamais mais elle avait la nette impression que ce rêve était complètement irréalisable…

Cacher sa crainte avait été une chose plus difficile en ce qui concernait Harry. Celui-ci pouvait lire dans ses pensées et connaissait donc très facilement les états d'humeur de sa compagne mais Asa savait que le Survivant ne contrôlait pas aussi bien son don qu'elle. Elle arriva à enfouir sa peur de ce que préparait Voldemort ainsi que les étranges poussées de haine ou de colère qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps dans un coin des ses pensées où le Gryffondor n'avait pas accès. Elle fut sûre que Harry ne découvrirait pas ses véritables sentiments quand le don du Survivant pour lire dans ses pensées disparut soudainement environ trois semaines avant les Buses. Elle fut très surprise, tout comme son compagnon qui avait pris l'habitude de pouvoir parler mentalement avec Asa. Ron se moqua de lui en disant que s'il n'appréciait pas cette soudaine disparition, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pourrait pas tricher pendant les examens du mois de juin ! Même si Harry lui avait promis de ne pas se servir de son don pour avoir les réponses, Asa se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer dans son esprit, elle voulait qu'il soit jugé pour ses propres capacités…

Les semaines précédant les examens de fin d'année furent donc très chargés pour les Gryffondors. En plus des cours, ils suivaient les cours de défense avec les professeurs et les révisions pour les Buses ou les Aspics leur prenaient leur reste du temps. Une dispute éclata un soir entre les professeurs et leurs élèves durant un entraînement de défense. Les jumeaux, Asa, Harry, Ron, Ginny et un peu moins Hermione voulaient s'entraîner à lancer les sortilèges Impardonnables mais McGonagall était absolument contre. Ses collègues ne l'aidaient pas à répondre aux arguments des Gryffondors, Sirius approuvant tout à fait leur demande et Remus étant presque du même avis.

Minerva, tu sais, ils n'ont pas tort, s'ils doivent se battre contre les Mangemorts, ils auront besoin de ces sorts, peut-être pas de l'Avada Kedavra, je te l'accorde mais des deux autres certainement…

Ces salauds ne se gêneront pas pour s'en servir sur eux, ajouta Sirius.

Ne sois pas grossier s'il te plaît, Sirius. Non, je regrette mais il n'est pas question que ces élèves s'amusent à lancer ces sorts. Déjà, je n'étais pas franchement d'accord sur le fait de leur enseigner des sorts en dehors des cours, ça ne peut que les encourager à chercher les ennuis, j'en suis sûre !

Tu ne crois pas qu'Harry aurait eu besoin de ces sorts l'année dernière pendant qu'il se battait contre Voldemort ? s'emporta le parrain du Survivant.

Oui, tu as raison mais aujourd'hui, on leur apprend les sorts Impardonnables et demain, ils s'essaient à la magie noire ! lui répondit sur le même ton la directrice adjointe.

Depuis que les professeurs avaient commencé à élever la voix, les élèves s'étaient tus et regardaient en silence Remus essayer de calmer ses deux collègues sans succès. McGonagall s'en alla en claquant la porte, ne pouvant plus supporter cette dispute.

Le sujet est clos, ces petits ne lanceront pas ces sorts et qu'aucun de vous deux n'essaie de les entraîner dans mon dos, dit-elle aux Maraudeurs, avant de s'en aller.

Sirius et Remus avaient choisi d'arrêter cette séance et avaient rejoint leur collègue pour que Sirius s'excuse, ce que ce dernier ne fit qu'après que son ami l'ait menacé de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure… Depuis cette séance, les Gryffondors n'avaient plus parlé de ce sujet et même si le lendemain de la dispute, McGonagall fut très sèche avec eux pendant son cours, elle passa rapidement l'éponge sur l'événement.

Ginny se moquait de ses frères, que l'on n'avait pas l'habitude de voir travailler, qui étaient très concentrés dans leurs révisions. Fred et George avaient décidé de réviser pour récolter quelques Buses même si ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes n'en demandait pas tant… Quand on leur demandait pourquoi ils avaient changé subitement de comportement par rapport à leurs études, ils répondaient que c'était pour faire plaisir à leur mère, mais Ron, Ginny, Harry et Asa ne savaient pas s'ils le faisaient réellement par crainte d'Hermione ou de leur mère… Quant à Ron, il avait du mal dans ses révisions mais la préfète l'aidait très souvent, ce que faisait également Asa pour Harry quand celui-ci en avait besoin. Les semaines du mois de mai passèrent donc très rapidement sous le coup des révisions écrasantes pour les élèves.

Les examens des Buses et des Aspics se déroulaient sur une semaine, avec pour certaines matières, des épreuves écrites ou pratiques, ou alors les deux. Les épreuves écrites étaient surveillées par le directeur et par les professeurs n'ayant pas cours et les épreuves pratiques par des anciens professeurs agréés par le ministère sauf l'examen de Divination que voulait absolument assurer le professeur Trelawney. Asa rassura Harry pour son examen de Potions en lui disant qu'il serait beaucoup moins stressé que d'habitude en n'étant pas surveillé et houspillé par Rogue. Lorsqu'il passa cet examen, le Survivant se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, il put se concentrer sans les remarques cinglantes que lui lançait habituellement son professeur détesté et sa potion eut la couleur espérée à la fin de l'examen, ce qui le soulagea et lui remonta le moral, il n'était pas aussi mauvais que semblait le croire son professeur…

Les élèves passant leurs Buses commencèrent par l'examen de la matière la plus ennuyante : Histoire de la magie. Asa et Hermione s'en sortirent avec les honneurs mais Harry et Ron eurent plus de mal qu'elles à se souvenir des nombreux noms de sorciers célèbres ainsi que ceux des batailles les plus sanglantes… L'après-midi, ils continuèrent avec l'examen écrit des Soins aux créatures magiques, ayant la pratique le lendemain matin. Harry se débrouilla bien mieux à cet écrit qu'à celui du matin. Il se sentit moins stressé pour les épreuves suivantes même s'il attendait avec impatience, comme tous les autres élèves, la fin de la semaine pour en avoir fini avec tous ces examens. Le Survivant appréhendait aussi l'arrivée des vacances car il ne savait pas encore quand il pourrait voir Asa mais aussi car il sentait tout au fond de lui une menace qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il savait que sa compagne ressentait la même chose mais il n'en parlait pas, essayant d'oublier ses craintes et ne voulant pas accentuer celles d'Asa. Les recherches des espions de Dumbledore n'avaient rien donné, ils ne savaient toujours pas où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce qu'il préparait. C'était Sirius qui lui en avait parlé pendant un entraînement mais pas dans les détails, le directeur trouvant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout connaître.

Le lendemain donc, les élèves de cinquième année passèrent un examen à l'extérieur pour les Soins aux créatures magiques. Ils durent reconnaître certaines espèces dont les professeurs du ministère avaient apportées quelques spécimens ainsi que trouver quels aliments constituaient leur nourriture. Cela fut plutôt facile pour Harry par rapport à l'examen pratique de Métamorphose qu'il passa l'après-midi. Il eut quelques difficultés pour certaines transformations mais il finit toujours par arriver à ce qu'on lui demandait. Le jour suivant, les élèves eurent droit à deux examens écrits : celui de Métamorphose et celui de Potions. Hermione et Asa s'en sortirent sans problème, contrairement à Ron et Harry, évidemment.

Le jeudi matin arriva l'examen tant redouté pour Harry : celui de la pratique pour les Potions. Il était vraiment stressé lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'examen mais sa crainte disparut presque entièrement quand il se rendit compte que la tête de son professeur détesté aux cheveux gras ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, ni son corps d'ailleurs… Son soulagement en prit un coup quand il se retrouva devant son chaudron et qu'il devait commencer à préparer sa potion. Il finit par se calmer en pensant à Asa et entreprit de commencer sa potion. Une heure et demie plus tard, c'était avec satisfaction qu'il rendit l'échantillon au professeur qui le surveillait, et il sut qu'il avait raison d'être content de lui quand le professeur lui fit un sourire. Il se demanda plus tard si ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter mais Asa le rassura en se moquant de lui et lui assurant que pour le moment, sa popularité avait quelque peu baissé à cause de Fudge qui ne voulait pas reconnaître en public que Voldemort était bien de retour.

L'après-midi, il put se reposer, ainsi que Ron, pour les épreuves du lendemain et faire des révisions de dernière minute pendant qu'Asa et Hermione passaient leur examen d'Arimanthie. Les deux filles les retrouvèrent endormis lorsqu'elles revinrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et les laissèrent dormir encore un peu avant de les réveiller pour le dîner. Ron était énervé qu'elles ne l'avaient pas réveillé mais Hermione le moucha rapidement.

Tu nous prends pour des idiotes ? Si tu as dormi, c'est que tu en avais besoin ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu aurais révisé toute la soirée si on t'avait réveillé… lui dit la préfète.

Alors Ron, tu ne réponds pas ? se moqua Asa.

Bon, d'accord, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas plus révisé, merci de m'avoir laissé dormir, j'avais besoin de récupérer… reconnut le rouquin.

Ha, je préfère ça, lança Asa avec un sourire mais si tu veux travailler cette nuit, je suis prête pour te faire réviser pour les épreuves de demain !

Ron oublia de répondre et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller remplir son estomac.

Les deux jours suivants, les élèves passèrent les épreuves de Défense contre les forces du mal, de Botanique, d'Astronomie, ainsi que de Divination et de Runes. Harry savait que la Défense serait la matière où il réussirait le mieux et il avait eu raison, il n'eut aucun mal à faire ce que le professeur lui demanda. Il était sûr qu'il aurait la note maximale dans cette épreuve mais ce ne serait une surprise pour personne… La Divination était le dernier examen à passer avant la fin des cours. Harry et Ron étaient stressés pour cette épreuve, contrairement à Asa qui avait montré qu'elle avait aussi un don pour cette matière en plus de ceux pour les autres. Hermione n'était pas du tout concernée par ce problème puisqu'elle passait l'épreuve des Runes.

Nous savons tous les quatre que vous ne compreniez rien à l'art de la Divination, lança la brunette, je ne comprends pas plus que vous, mais nous savons aussi que cette chère Trelawney adore les malheurs… Donc, pendant votre examen, vous ferez ce que vous avez toujours fait dans cette matière, fabulez. Dites que vous sentez qu'une horrible tempête se lèvera et viendra détruire le château ou qu'un méchant monstre viendra manger tous les petits enfants, et Trelawney vous sautera au cou et vous dira que vous avez le troisième œil !

Bon, même si Hermione n'aime pas du tout ce professeur, elle a raison, dit Asa, je pense que vous vous en sortirez le mieux si vous inventez… Dans les temps qui courent, vous trouverez bien un malheur plausible…

Les trois autres sentirent que la dernière phrase avait été dite avec peine mais ils ne surent pas quoi répondre et restèrent donc silencieux.

Lorsque le tour d'Harry vint pour l'épreuve d'une de ses matières les plus détestées, il fit ce qu'on lui avait conseillé, il inventa purement et simplement quand le professeur Trelawney lui demanda de lui décrire ce qu'il voyait dans sa boule de cristal… Il lui raconta qu'il voyait un dragon s'enfuir des réserves en Roumanie et se diriger vers des zones habitées où il brûla tout sur son passage. Trelawney eut l'air de se douter qu'il fabulait pendant un petit moment mais ne dit rien et le laissa rapidement partir. Asa fut la dernière à passer, comme si le professeur voulait se garder celle qui semblait la plus douée dans sa matière pour la fin. Harry lui proposa de l'attendre en bas de la salle mais sa compagne lui répondit de rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà passés.

Je vous rejoindrais plus tard au goûter de fin des examens, ajouta-t-elle.

Bonne chance, lui souffla le Survivant avant qu'elle ne monte les escaliers conduisant à la salle de Divination.

Asa était confiante, elle était plutôt douée pour lire les signes dans les feuilles de thé ou dans les lignes de la main et même dans les boules de cristal mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait lui arriver…

Bonjour, Asa, installe-toi. Nous allons commencer ton examen, lui dit le professeur de Divination de sa voix éthérée.

Asa fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'assit sur un des poufs installés devant la table où était posé une boule de cristal.

J'ai fait passer des épreuves différentes entre les élèves mais toi, comme tu peux le voir, je t'ai réservé l'art le plus difficile pour essayer d'entrevoir des évènements qui pourraient se passer… Allez, concentre-toi et regarde bien la boule de cristal et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

La Gryffondor posa son regard sur l'objet et sentit une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle sentit une brusque chaleur avant de se sentir partir comme si elle s'évanouissait.

Le professeur Trelawney assista à ce changement. Elle vit son élève relever la tête vers le plafond et lorsqu'elle rabaissa sa tête vers elle, Sybille put constater que les yeux d'Asa avaient roulé dans leurs orbites et ne laissaient qu'entrevoir le blanc de l'œil. Trelawney sentit l'air crépiter autour d'elle comme si une grande manifestation de magie avait lieu. Après quelques minutes de cet étrange spectacle, Asa parla enfin mais pas de sa voix habituelle. Sa voix était maintenant rauque et ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa voix originelle.

Sybille, étant professeur de Divination, connaissait évidemment les transes où certaines personnes avaient des prémonitions ou racontaient des prophéties mais en voir une de ses propres yeux la laissait complètement stupéfaite. Elle prit soin d'écouter avec attention ce que disait son élève.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a repris forme et veut reprendre le bien qui lui ait dû et qu'il croyait disparu depuis des années. Bien qu'on a caché au monde pendant trop longtemps et qui voudra comprendre son existence…

Asa répéta son message trois fois avant de reprendre conscience. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard émerveillé de son professeur.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

J'ai été le témoin d'une transe magique. Je crois bien que vous m'avez confié une prophétie… J'ai toujours su que vous aviez un don pour mon art, vous devez avoir le troisième œil. Je pense que vous serez contente d'apprendre que vous aurez une excellente note à votre examen…

Je voudrais surtout savoir ce que j'ai pu vous dire professeur, lança Asa d'un air inquiet.

Je vais vous le dire mais je n'ai pas très bien compris le sens de vos paroles…

Le professeur Trelawney lui répéta donc ce qu'elle lui avait dit et la peur envahit de nouveau Asa. Voldemort la hantait toujours ! Devant l'air inquiet qui était apparu sur le visage de son élève, Sybille voulut la rassurer.

Ne vous inquiétez- pas, je vais de ce pas en parler à votre grand-père mais ce que vous avez dit n'est pas dangereux, je pense que le directeur sera fier de vous pour avoir de telles compétences… Vous pourrez peut-être me remplacer plus tard à mon poste.

L'élève ne voulut pas contredire son professeur et ne dit donc rien avant de partir après que Trelawney l'ait de nouveau félicitée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de devenir professeur de Divination et que son grand-père serait plus inquiet par sa prophétie qu'autre chose…

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves s'étaient réunis pour le goûter qui fêtait la fin des examens ainsi que la fin de l'année scolaire. Dès qu'elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, Ron lui demanda comment s'était passé son examen.

Trelawney m'a dit que j'aurais une note excellente, répondit Asa d'un faux air enjoué.

Ha, la chance, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir une excellente note même si c'est en Divination, s'exclama le rouquin.

Tu n'as qu'à travailler plus, se moqua Hermione.

Commença alors une dispute entre les deux Gryffondors. Les autres élèves de cinquième année s'amusèrent à les regarder se lancer de la nourriture à la figure. Pendant ce temps, Harry se rendit compte qu'Asa faisait semblant d'être de bonne humeur et qu'elle était en fait bouleversée. Le Survivant lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Asa lui répondit par un sourire triste. Les deux Gryffondors se levèrent et Asa dit à Ginny qu'ils allaient dans le parc. Ils se dirigèrent donc hors de la Grande Salle et prirent le couloir pour sortir du château. Asa se demandait comment elle avait pu avoir une prophétie, elle savait très bien que Trelawney en avait eu puisqu'elle en avait été témoin d'une, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que des élèves de Poudlard avaient ce pouvoir… Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et restait silencieuse, Harry l'observait tandis qu'ils marchaient et respectait son silence.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Trelawney avait prévenu Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait aussitôt averti les professeurs de lui ramener Asa. Il y avait peu de professeurs qui étaient présents durant le goûter qui était préparé pour les élèves et non pour eux, ils étaient juste là pour les surveiller. Le professeur Lupin était encore dans sa salle de classe lorsque Harry et Asa sortirent de la Grande Salle. Il fut le premier à être averti par le directeur. Devant son air alarmé, il savait que c'était grave et se mit donc aussitôt à la recherche de l'élève…

Harry et Asa étaient arrivés à la porte menant hors du château. Ils l'ouvrirent et sortirent dans le parc éclairé par un soleil d'été. Ils firent quelques pas mais sentirent bientôt que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Le ciel pourtant ensoleillé quelques secondes auparavant devint subitement ombrageux et le vent se mit à souffler. Les deux élèves se prirent aussitôt la main, se demandant ce qui arrivait, espérant que leurs craintes n'étaient pas en train de se réaliser. Mais ils avaient raison d'avoir peur…

Lupin était rapidement allé dans la Grande Salle mais il s'aperçut qu'Harry et Asa n'étaient pas présents. Il décida d'aller chercher dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand il vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny quitter leur table. Il leur demanda s'ils savaient où se trouvaient leurs camarades. La cadette le renseigna aussitôt. Ne prenant pas le temps de répondre aux questions de ses élèves, il s'empressa de rejoindre le couloir menant à la sortie du château. Il vit la porte se refermer et se mit à courir. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le parc mais il put constater que les deux élèves n'y étaient pas. C'était trop tard.

Asa regardait autour d'elle fascinée et effrayée en même temps par les changements qui survenaient devant ses yeux. Le temps s'était déchaîné et les deux élèves pouvaient sentir la magie crépiter autour d'eux. Soudain, il y eut un éclair et tout redevint calme. Mais les Gryffondors purent se rendre compte que ce n'était pas comme avant. Le paysage qui se trouvait maintenant sous leurs yeux n'était constitué que de gris, toute couleur avait disparu ainsi que toute vie : le vent ne soufflait plus, on n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Tout était immobile et silencieux. Harry se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer quand il sentit qu'Asa tirait sur sa manche. Il posa son regard sur elle et put voir qu'elle regardait quelque chose qui la terrifiait. En voyant ses yeux exorbités par la peur, il comprit qui était l'origine de sa terreur. Il tourna la tête et porta son regard dans la même direction que celui de sa compagne. Et de nouveau, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son pire ennemi, le monstre qui avait assassiné ses parents. Lord Voldemort était encore une fois devant lui pour son plus grand malheur…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait une longue robe noire mais sa silhouette contrastait fortement avec le paysage grisâtre alentour. Harry vit la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux rouges de son ennemi et une colère profonde fit une apparition dans son cœur. Il porta sa main à sa poche pour en retirer sa baguette, en même temps qu'Asa mais Voldemort fut le plus rapide, l'effet de surprise aidant. Grâce à un Experlliamus, il put facilement désarmer ses jeunes adversaires. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit qu'Asa était prête à s'enfuir, il choisit donc de l'avertir qu'il était inutile d'essayer.

Miss Dundore, ou devrais-je plutôt dire miss Dumbledore, je vous suggère de ne rien tenter, il vous ait complètement inutile de fuir. Vous pourriez parcourir quelques mètres, et même si je n'arrivais pas à vous immobiliser, vous seriez arrêtée par la barrière magique qui nous coupe du reste du monde…

Comment savez-vous que je suis apparentée à Dumbledore ? demanda l'intéressée.

Oh, je suis connu pour savoir de nombreuses choses et elles ne sont pas toutes sur la magie noire… répondit Voldemort moqueur, étant sûr de sa supériorité face aux deux élèves.

Vous avez parlé d'une barrière magique… lança Harry.

Et oui, Potter. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver un moyen pour arriver à Poudlard mais j'ai fini par le trouver, tu vois !

Personne ne peut transplaner à Poudlard à cause de ses défenses ! s'exclama Asa.

Ce cher ami des Moldus s'est trompé, ses défenses ne sont pas si parfaites… Et puis, je ne suis pas venu ici en transplanant.

Mais alors comment ? demanda le Survivant.

Du calme, je vous ferai remarquer que je suis en position de force et je décide donc de ce que je veux dire ou non, le coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant de répondre à ta question, petit Potter, je voudrais vous renseigner un peu plus sur votre sort. Une barrière nous sépare bien du reste du monde et donc de ce cher Dumbledore, il ne pourra jamais vous retrouver. Même s'il allait dans le parc et se trouvait à un mètre de vous deux, il ne vous verrait en aucun cas. Nous nous trouvons dans une sorte de lieu hors du temps. Il ne disparaîtra que lorsque je l'aurais décidé et quand j'en aurais terminé avec vous, il ne trouvera qu'un corps…

Qu'un corps ? demanda Asa.

Mais Voldemort ne lui répondit pas, continuant sur sa lancée.

Ma visite si près de son château contenant ses chers élèves montre à Albus ainsi qu'aux autres sorciers qu'ils ont sous-estimé mes forces. Je pourrais en effet féliciter mes Mangemorts, ils ont fait du bon travail. Je suis enfin de nouveau face à Harry Potter, celui qui a cru bon de m'échapper lors de notre dernière rencontre. Tout le monde verra bien quel est le plus fort de nous deux après la fin de cette entrevue…

Cela ne nous explique toujours pas comment vous êtes parvenu à forcer les défenses du château, lança Asa.

Oh, tu es bien curieuse, Asa, lui répondit de sa voix sifflante le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais attention à ne pas l'être trop. Ta mère était pareil mais regarde comment elle a fini…

Quoi, vous connaissez ma mère ?

Je la connaissais oui…

Alors ?

Alors quoi ? questionna le mage noir, se délectant de l'impatience de la Gryffondor, sachant à l'avance qu'elle souffrirait en apprenant la vérité.

Qu'est devenue ma mère ? demanda Asa, connaissant au fond d'elle la réponse.

Elle est morte. Elle ne m'avait pas offert ce que je désirais…

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? interrogea Harry, voyant que sa compagne était bien trop émue pour continuer à parler.

Quelle question ! Je voulais un héritier bien entendu ! Et je savais que l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était qu'une fille…

A ces derniers mots, Asa sentit une douleur la traverser, une idée monstrueuse lui venait à l'esprit et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la laisser enfouie dans ses pensées. Voldemort voyait le trouble sur le visage des élèves et continua son discours dont le point culminant approchait.

Alors, pour répondre à ta question, misérable Harry, je suis venu ici grâce aux liens magiques du sang. Il a été facile pour moi de former une brèche dans le temps et l'espace et de rejoindre ceux avec qui j'étais lié alors qu'ils étaient seuls et sans défense…

Je ne comprends pas, dit Asa.

Evidemment. Nous sommes tous les trois liés par le sang, celui d'Harry coule dans mes veines depuis notre dernière rencontre et le mien coule dans les tiennes…

La douleur se fit plus forte dans le cœur d'Asa.

Je ne saisis pas vos paroles mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Harry, s'écria-t-elle en se mettant devant son compagnon.

Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu pour Potter, Asa ? Il est vrai que j'en profiterais pour le tuer et pour montrer qu'il ne reste plus de sauveur pour l'humanité mais je suis venu pour chercher un bien, quelqu'un que je croyais mort depuis des années, ma fille, toi… finit par dire Voldemort avec un sourire malsain.

Non, vous n'êtes pas mon père, s'exclama la jeune fille désespérée.

Ha, je n'ai pourtant aucun doute sur ce sujet…

Asa regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, le monstre qui avait tué sa mère, les parents d'Harry et tellement d'autres personnes. Et cet homme était son père ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que la douleur affluait dans sa poitrine pendant que les horribles yeux rouges de son géniteur la fixaient avec satisfaction…

Tadam ! Et oui, surprise, Asa est la fille de Voldemort ! Je pense que certain(e)s l'avaient déjà deviné… Je me rappelle que Lindowel avait suggéré cette possibilité à un moment et que ma sœur m'avait demandé si Asa n'était pas la fille de Voldemort après m'avoir demandé si elle n'était pas celle de Sirius ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé la fin trop grotesque… (la suite sera pire, croyez-moi lol). Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre je pense après celui-ci et ce sera la fin de la première partie de cette fic. Je n'aurais bientôt plus Internet, j'espère que j'aurais updaté avant sinon il faudra que je me débrouille pour mettre en ligne le dernier chapitre…

**Bisous et merci de me lire ! **

Le 26/05/05.


	15. Horrible parenté

**Chapitre 15 : Horrible parenté.**

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf le personnage d'Asa ainsi que l'histoire qui sont à moi (pas touche !).**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, le dernier chapitre de la première partie de la fic « Asa et Harry Potter » est arrivé ! (roulements de tambours ). Il est dédicacé à Snake-bar qui m'a laissé une review au chapitre précédent et qui a commencé à écrire depuis peu… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Asa regardait Voldemort dans les yeux, ces yeux rouges qui l'observaient méticuleusement, se délectant des sensations d'horreur peintes sur le visage de sa fille. La jeune fille avait du mal à respirer, ses larmes l'aveuglaient, elle ne voulait pas croire à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de révéler. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être apparentée à ce monstre ! Mais cette nouvelle expliquait bien des choses… Déjà la prophétie que le professeur Trelawney avait eue pendant une transe il y avait des mois de cela : « _Un secret d'une grande importance vous sera bientôt dévoilé, il vous changera à jamais et si vous n'y prenez pas garde, il vous détruira ». _Évidemment, comment apprendre que l'on est la fille de Lord Voldemort et en être heureuse ? Comment ne pas sombrer ensuite dans le désespoir?

La prophétie dont elle avait été l'auteur quelques heures auparavant concordait aussi : elle était le bien que Voldemort recherchait, un bien qu'il croyait mort depuis des années, un bien qui avait été caché au monde pendant longtemps et qui chercherait à comprendre son existence… Asa comprenait parfaitement le sens de ces paroles maintenant ; elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être la fille du Mage noir, comment elle avait pu voir le jour. Elle comprenait aussi maintenant la réaction de son grand-père, il devait connaître son horrible lien de parenté avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait dû décider de la garder éloignée du monde le plus longtemps possible pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains et qu'elle ne puisse ainsi pas faire du mal à Harry. Harry… Asa pensa avec douleur à lui, elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle savait que c'était réciproque mais elle était la fille de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, cela pouvait avoir des conséquences, non ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Voldemort fit une réflexion moqueuse à ce sujet.

La fille de Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter ensemble, qui l'aurait cru ? C'est comique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Non.

C'était Harry qui avait répondu d'une voix dure. Il n'avait plus le don de lire dans les pensées d'Asa mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour voir qu'elle était complètement bouleversée et qu'elle avait grandement besoin de se calmer. Il était tout autant stupéfait que sa compagne par la nouvelle apportée par son ennemi mais cela ne changeait rien en ses sentiments, il aimait Asa et ça, même si elle était la fille du monstre qu'ils détestaient tous les deux.

Il prit la main de sa bien-aimée, qui n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'elle avait appris l'horrible nouvelle, pour essayer de lui redonner confiance.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez, dit le Survivant d'une voix forte, mais vous n'arriverez à rien. Nous nous sommes déjà battus et j'ai réussi à vous échapper, vous ne pourrez pas me tuer en combat loyal !

Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te tuerais, c'est ma fille qui le fera pour moi, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix confiante.

Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Et je ne suis pas votre fille ! s'exclama de fureur Asa.

Très chère Asa, dis-moi, depuis quelques temps, n'as-tu pas ressenti des moments de colère ou de haine incontrôlables ?

La concernée ne put que baisser la tête à ces paroles.

Cela ne prouve rien, cria à son tour Harry.

Bien sûr que non mais moi, je sais ce que cela signifie, j'ai ressenti ces mêmes sentiments il y a fort longtemps de cela, j'étais alors encore un étudiant dans cette école…

Asa releva la tête et sécha ses larmes, elle s'était résignée à son sort, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il fallait qu'elle soit forte et qu'elle aide Harry à combattre ce monstre.

Et puis, ce qui est une preuve, c'est que son cher grand-père l'ait gardée enfermée de peur qu'un de mes Mangemorts la retrouve et l'élève en digne successeur de son père. Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait se douter qu'aucun de mes fidèles n'était au courant de ta naissance… Je leur ai appris ton existence cette année seulement…

Oui, c'est une preuve mais ça ne change absolument rien, dit avec force Asa essayant de se reprendre même si elle pensait tout le contraire.

Oh, cela change beaucoup de choses crois-moi, répondit de sa voix sifflante le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis venue te chercher car je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé dans le passé en voulant te tuer. Même si tu n'es pas un homme, tu es tout de même mon héritière et tu contrôleras le monde avec moi…

Vous avez essayé de me tuer ? Ça ne vous avez pas suffi de tuer ma mère ? Et après, vous pensez que je vous suivrai docilement pour devenir comme vous ? Je ne serais jamais comme vous ! Jamais, vous entendez !

Voldemort sourit devant la colère de sa progéniture.

Comment crois-tu que tous ceux qui te connaissent, tes sois-disant amis réagiront quand ils apprendront que tu es l'héritière de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Ils te tourneront le dos ou si ce n'est pire, ils t'emprisonneront à Azkaban… La colère t'envahirait alors devant cette trahison et tu te tournerais vers moi pour te venger. Il vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi maintenant et tu souffriras moins… Car malgré tout ce que peut dire ton prince charmant, il arrivera un jour où tu changeras et où il ne voudra plus de toi… Tu connais maintenant tes origines, tu n'as pas à choisir ton camp, il est déjà choisi, je l'ai fait pour toi !

Harry serra son étreinte sur la main d'Asa.

Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit Asa, je t'en prie, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ! s'exclama le Survivant.

Ça, je n'en sais rien, répondit tristement la jeune fille mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas suivre une personne qui a essayé de me tuer…

Ha, tu ne connais pas les circonstances, à l'époque, il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'étais jeune et insouciant, j'ai pris une mauvaise décision, je le reconnais, lança le Mage noir d'un ton moqueur. Si tu veux, je vais te raconter ta naissance et la mort de ta mère ainsi que la nuit où j'ai essayé de te tuer ainsi que ce maudit avorton à côté de toi…

Quoi ? dit Asa

Tais-toi et tu sauras. Ta mère était bien plus jeune que moi lorsque je l'ai connu, il n'y avait pas très longtemps que j'étais devenu l'homme puissant que je suis aujourd'hui mais je possédais déjà des adeptes. Ta mère est tombée amoureuse de moi, elle était fascinée mais je ne comprends toujours pas car nous n'étions pas du tout du même monde… Mais j'ai profité de la situation, je voulais un héritier à qui je puisse léguer le territoire que je dominais. Ta mère ne connaissait pas mes véritables activités mais elle a fini par rapidement découvrir qui j'étais vraiment : elle s'est enfuie chez sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait connue pendant ses études à Poudlard. Amie qui était elle-même enceinte et qui allait bientôt accoucher, une certaine Lily Potter…

Le Mage noir savoura son effet avant de continuer.

Les Potter l'ont bien entendu hébergée, sachant qu'elle était maintenant en danger. Ta mère leur a fait promettre de s'occuper de son enfant si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose… Je sais tout ça car j'avais un bon informateur.

Queudver, devina Asa.

De nouveau, elle sentit la haine monter en elle et elle avait une grande envie de la laisser déferler. Elle se sentait prête à tuer ces monstres qui massacraient, trahissaient leurs amis et cette sensation lui faisait peur.

Oui, il m'a permis aussi de savoir à quel moment Lily et son amie allaient accoucher. Car figurez-vous que vous êtes nés au même moment !

A cette information, les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, alors c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient liés ? Voldemort, ne connaissant pas les dons que possédaient sa fille et son ennemi par rapport à leurs pensées, continua ses révélations.

J'ai transplané après avoir changé d'apparence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et j'ai joué le rôle du mari. J'ai pu ainsi entrer dans la chambre de ta mère et je l'ai tuée. Toi, on t'avait déjà emmenée pour que tu te reposes et c'est à ce moment que j'ai appris que tu étais une fille. J'étais en colère que tu ne sois pas l'héritier dont j'avais rêvé et j'ai pris la décision de t'éliminer. Les Potter sont vite rentrés chez eux en apprenant la mort de leur amie et ils t'ont emmené avec eux, tenant leur promesse de te protéger. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour retrouver la trace des Potter. Mais ils finirent par prendre la décision qui allait leur coûter la vie : prendre leur cher ami Pettigrow comme Gardien des Secrets. Ami qui m'annonça aussitôt le lieu où vous habitiez… C'est ainsi que je suis arrivée à te retrouver, Asa. J'ai commencé par tuer le père d'Harry puis sa mère qui m'avait suppliée de ne pas tuer son enfant chéri mais lorsque je suis arrivé devant le berceau où vous vous trouviez tous les deux et que j'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra qui aurait dû vous permettre de rejoindre vos parents déjà morts, le sort s'est retourné contre moi, comme tout le monde le sait. Mais la plupart des personnes croient que c'est un seul bébé qui m'a vaincu alors qu'il y en avait deux…

Harry, qui avait revécu la mort de ses parents par les paroles de son ennemi, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors il n'était pas le seul Survivant ? La cicatrice qu'Asa dissimulait sur son ventre avait maintenant une explication.

Dumbledore a dû te récupérer et fait en sorte que personne ne se doute de ton existence, offrant la célébrité de ma disparition au seul Harry Potter, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en regardant sa fille dans les yeux. Qu'aurait fait le Ministère en apprenant que Vous-Savez-Qui laissait derrière lui une enfant qui possédait probablement les mêmes dispositions pour la magie noire que son père ? Sûrement pas te laisser aller à Poudlard comme une élève normale… Ton cher grand-père devait s'en douter et c'est pour cela qu'il t'a gardé en sécurité, éloignée du monde extérieur.

Asa regardait son géniteur avec douleur et tristesse, elle qui avait toujours voulu connaître sa famille, maintenant, elle connaissait son origine mais était-elle pour cela plus heureuse ? Elle se sentait vidée de l'intérieur, comme si elle regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux comme une personne extérieure, quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas… Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait que tout cela finisse et le plus vite possible.

Tu as les yeux de ta mère, lui dit Voldemort lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

Puis il se tourna vers son ennemi de toujours.

J'ai toujours cru que te vaincre serait très facile puisque je n'avais en face de moi qu'un Survivant. Mais la force qui m'a vaincue il y a quinze ans ne vient pas que du fait que vous étiez ensemble comme je l'ai cru au départ. Tu possèdes en toi un très grand pouvoir même s'il n'est pas aussi fort que celui d'Asa… Maintenant, je sais que te vaincre n'est pas aussi simple que je ne le croyais, c'est pour cela que je vais laisser cette tâche à ma fille.

Asa, qui était restée silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes, prit la parole.

Et comment croyez-vous que je pourrais tuer Harry ? Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… Mais c'est vrai que vous ne comprenez rien à l'amour, vous ne connaissez que la terreur, la douleur, le pouvoir…

Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas le seul ; toi aussi, tu as la soif du pouvoir !

Vous rêvez, plutôt mourir que d'être de votre côté ! cria Asa.

Tu as la même réaction que ton compagnon a eu il y a quelques années mais je sais que tu changeras d'avis ; bien que vous vous ressembliez tous les deux, tu es différente en de nombreux points ma fille, et ces différences viennent de ton côté paternel je le crains pour toi, dit Voldemort avec un sourire sardonique. Le temps me donnera raison, tu verras. Et pour répondre à ta question, si tu ne veux pas m'obéir de ton plein gré, je t'obligerais à le faire…

Comprenant ce qu'il allait lui faire, Asa se mit à courir entraînant Harry à sa suite. Mais ils n'allèrent pas très loin, ils se cognèrent dans le champ de force qui les coupaient du reste du monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les regardait avec de l'amusement dans les yeux, certains de ces Mangemorts pensaient que c'était une mission suicide mais ils se trompaient, c'était tellement facile ! Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Asa put voir son père à quelques mètres d'elle lever sa baguette et lui lancer le sort qu'elle redoutait.

Impéro ! cria le Mage noir.

Lorsque le sort l'atteignit, Asa sentit tout de suite qu'elle était aux ordres de Voldemort, elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle ne pouvait qu'obéir aux ordres de son père.

Lève-toi, lui ordonna Voldemort. Et approche.

Asa sentit ses jambes la porter vers l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tendit sa baguette.

Prends-la et tue Potter. Il n'y a que lui qui te retient ici, quand il sera mort, tu ne pourras que me rejoindre car tous ceux qui te connaissent te tourneront le dos et voudront te tuer.

Alors, je les laisserai me tuer, lança Asa, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle allait tuer celui qu'elle aimait.

Je ne crois pas, dit le Mage noir. De toute façon, cet acte te changera à jamais, ton esprit sera devenu aussi noir que le mien… Allez, vas-y tue-le.

Asa sentit son bras se lever malgré tous ces efforts. Elle rencontra le regard horrifié d'Harry qui savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que c'était la fin pour lui. Le Survivant était stupéfait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il finirait de cette manière, tué par celle qu'il adorait plus que tout. La Survivante pleurait de nouveau, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle allait faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

Je vous en prie, non, ne me faites pas tuer Harry, s'il vous-plait, arriva à murmurer Asa entre ses larmes, par pitié, non…

Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de se lever, toute force l'avait abandonné.

Dis-le, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dis Avada Kedavra…

La Gryffondor lutta de toutes ces forces pour ne pas lancer ce sort mais malgré tous ces efforts, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper ces deux mots maudits.

Avada Kedavra ! lança Asa.

Et un éclair vert surgit de sa baguette…

Mais il n'atteint pas Harry. Dans un ultime effort, la Survivante avait réussi à bouger son bras et le sort avait touché un arbre situé à quelques pas du jeune homme. Asa fut soulagée en voyant que son compagnon n'avait rien mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Voldemort, qui n'appréciait pas cet échec, s'était approché d'elle et il lui murmura à l'oreille.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me tienne tête, Asa. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu m'obéisses car j'arriverais à mes fins mais pour toi, cela peut être plus ou moins douloureux ; j'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

Pour être sûr que sa fille avait enregistré ce qu'il venait de dire, il lui lança un Doloris espérant aussi que ses forces seraient plus amoindries ensuite. Asa s'effondra sur le sol, terrassée par la douleur. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir dans cet état et en oublia sa triste position. Il allait s'élancer vers sa bien-aimée mais Voldemort s'aperçut de son mouvement et l'immobilisa.

Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'enfuies avant que ma chère fille ne te tue, se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après d'interminables minutes pour Asa et Harry, il ôta le sort et la Survivante arrêta de crier. Lorsque son père lui ordonna de se relever, la jeune fille, toujours sous l'influence de l'Impérium, se redressa malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Se doutant de ce que le Mage noir allait lui demander, Asa regarda avec douleur son compagnon. Grâce à son don, la Gryffondor savait que le Survivant était tout autant horrifié qu'elle mais qu'il préférait mourir de ses mains plutôt que celle de son ennemi. Dans ce regard échangé entre les deux Survivants, Asa demandait à Harry de lui pardonner tandis que le jeune homme lui accordait aussitôt sa demande.

Quand Voldemort lui redemanda de jeter le sort de la mort, Asa ne put empêcher les larmes de couler de nouveau sur ses joues. Encore une fois, la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres obéit à son père et leva son bras en direction du Survivant. Elle était affaiblie par le Doloris mais la volonté de combattre l'Impérium était toujours présente en elle.

Pourquoi devrais-je obéir au monstre qui a assassiné ma mère ? pensa Asa. Pourquoi devrais-je lui donner satisfaction ? Il a dit que j'étais puissante, il faut que j'y arrive, il faut que j'y arrive, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Harry et je ne veux pas vivre sans lui…

Voldemort regardait avec impatience sa fille, il voulait qu'elle tue celui qu'elle aimait, il voulait voir la douleur sur son visage quand il la libèrerait de l'Impérium tandis qu'elle se précipiterait vers Harry, il voulait la voir souffrir avant qu'elle ne devienne sa plus fidèle Mangemorte. Mais ce qu'il espérait n'arriva pas. Asa baissa le bras et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait conçue, une lueur de triomphe dans son regard turquoise. Devant le petit sourire narquois de sa fille, le Mage noir sut qu'elle avait définitivement combattu les effets de l'Impérium. De colère, il lança un sort sur Asa qui la fit s'élever dans les airs avant de retomber sur un arbre à quelques mètres d'Harry et récupéra sa baguette.

Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à moi que revient le droit de te tuer, Potter. Tu aurais sans doute préféré que ça soit Asa qui le fasse car avec moi, tu vas souffrir…

Et il lança un Doloris sur le jeune homme.

Les cris d'Harry réveillèrent Asa qui s'était évanouie après le choc contre l'arbre et les efforts fournis pour combattre l'Impérium. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit sous ses yeux la remplit d'horreur : le Survivant avait des spasmes de douleur et du sang coulait des coupures que lui avait infligées le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Asa se releva avec difficulté et s'empressa de rejoindre son compagnon mais Voldemort s'amusa en lui lançant des sorts coupants comme ceux qu'il avait lancés sur le Survivant quelques instants plus tôt. A chaque coupure, Asa ralentissait sa course mais elle continuait toujours de courir. Voyant que son petit jeu n'arrivait pas à son but et qu'Asa ne tomberait pas, Voldemort l'immobilisa à une dizaine de pas d'Harry.

Bien, comme ça tu pourras apprécier le spectacle de la mort de ton amour ! dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me suis bien amusé au début mais je commence à en avoir assez de vous deux. Je te tuerais presque Asa, tellement je suis énervé, tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plaisir à ton pauvre père ?

Il enleva le sort sur Harry qui se releva avec difficulté, ne voulant pas se courber devant son ennemi.

Ça ne vous va pas de faire de l'humour, lança le Survivant d'une voix coupée.

Je vois que tu veux être debout pour mourir, ça ne te gênait pourtant pas d'être assis tout à l'heure… continua-t-il sur le même ton moqueur. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, c'est l'heure pour toi de mourir, ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu esquives mais cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper…

Voldemort allait lever le bras pour lancer son sortilège mortel mais il resta surpris quand il vit sa fille se positionner entre lui et sa cible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprit pas comment Asa avait fait pour se débarrasser de son sort d'immobilité.

Serait-elle encore plus puissante que je ne l'avais imaginé ? se demanda-t-il.

Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra me tuer d'abord, dit Asa.

La jeune fille s'était collée contre son compagnon et ils se soutenaient mutuellement car leurs forces étaient très affaiblies après tous les sorts reçus.

Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'empêcher de le tuer ? questionna Voldemort. Tu sais très bien que tu ne le pourras pas.

Oui je sais, mais j'aurais essayé, répondit-elle.

Ce que le Mage noir ne savait pas, c'est qu'au fond d'elle-même, Asa espérait quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait déjà sauvé Harry, il y avait longtemps de cela…

Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche, suppliait-elle dans sa tête.

Son père lui lança un sortilège qui l'envoya de nouveau dans les airs mais elle atterrit cette fois-ci sur le sol. Asa essaya de se relever mais elle avait trop mal, ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à la porter, elle retomba sur le sol et ne put qu'observer de loin la scène qui la hantait depuis longtemps : voir Harry se faire tuer mais ne pouvoir rien faire pour le sauver…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva son bras pour la dernière fois et lança l'Avada Kedavra, un sourire méchant sur ses lèvres.

Non ! cria Asa impuissante.

Mais ce qu'elle avait espéré arriva, encore une fois, le sort mortel rebondit sur Harry et toucha à la place son auteur. La jeune fille vit le corps de son père se désagréger pour ne devenir que poussière et ne laissant derrière lui qu'un esprit, comme il l'était devenu une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Le Survivant mis du temps à réaliser qu'il avait survécu une fois de plus à son ennemi mais quand il comprit que Voldemort était vaincu, il se dirigea aussitôt vers Asa qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se relever. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille, il put y lire du soulagement. Il vit aussi les traces laissées par les larmes sur ses joues mélangées à la terre et au sang qui coulait de la blessure qu'elle s'était faite à la tête après s'être cognée sur l'arbre. Il s'accroupit pour l'embrasser puis l'aida à se relever. Mais les jambes d'Asa étant encore trop faibles, Harry la porta dans ses bras. Il n'avançait pas vite, lui aussi souffrait des coupures infligées par Voldemort.

Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, les deux Survivants purent constater que le monde gris autour d'eux s'estompait. Les couleurs reprirent le dessus et les bruits revinrent à leurs oreilles. Voldemort n'avait pas menti, le sortilège qui les coupait du monde disparaissait à sa mort… Comme surgis du néant, à quelques mètres d'eux, ils purent voir plusieurs professeurs qui étaient sûrement en train de les chercher. Lorsque Lupin et Sirius aperçurent le jeune couple, ils se précipitèrent vers eux. En voyant les professeurs venir vers eux ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui les avaient aussi cherchés, Harry se pencha du côté d'Asa pour lui parler.

Tu sais, tout ce qu'a pu dire Voldemort ne changera rien à mes sentiments, crois-moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

En voyant le regard inquiet de sa compagne, il ajouta :

Ne t'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien à personne, pas même à Hermione et Ron. Ta parenté avec Voldemort restera secrète.

Merci…

Dès qu'il vit l'état de son filleul, Sirius lui ordonna de poser Asa car Harry n'arrivait plus trop à avancer, il allait finir par trébucher et tomber. Remus reprit le rôle du Survivant et prit Asa dans ses bras tandis que Sirius faisait de même malgré les protestations du Survivant.

Je suis assez grand pour marcher tout seul, pas besoin de me porter ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis un dresseur de dragons, se moqua son parrain. Allez, direction l'infirmerie !

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron avec son tact habituel.

Je ne crois pas trop que c'est le moment, Ronald, l'avertit Hermione.

Voldemort a été tué, lança Harry. Enfin, il est dans le même état qu'il y a quinze ans…

Comment c'est possible ? questionna Sirius.

Comme l'a remarqué si intelligemment Hermione, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour poser des questions, coupa Remus. Harry et Asa ont besoin de soins.

Arrivés dans le château, de nombreux élèves les regardèrent avec curiosité, mais Harry en avait l'habitude depuis même si ce n'était toujours pas agréable. Ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore pendant leur trajet vers l'infirmerie. Le directeur sentit un lourd poids disparaître dans sa poitrine, il était tellement soulagé de les voir tous les deux en vie !

Conduisez-les s'il vous plait, dans mon bureau, je vais faire venir Pompom, demanda Albus à Sirius et Remus.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le bureau directorial, Sirius fit apparaître des chaises pour tout le monde. Dumbledore revint cinq minutes après accompagné de l'infirmière mais aussi, au plus grand regret des Gryffondors, de Rogue.

Pompom va voir si vous avez besoin de soins médicaux rapidement ou si vous pouvez rester un petit peu de temps pour nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, dit le directeur. Le professeur Rogue a apporté des potions de Guérison qui supprimeront vos douleurs, avant que vous preniez du repos à l'infirmerie…

L'infirmière s'approcha des Survivants pour voir s'ils ne présentaient pas trop de blessures graves. Elle remarqua les nombreuses coupures présentes sur tout le corps des deux élèves ainsi que la blessure d'Asa à la tête mais ne trouva pas d'os cassé, à son grand soulagement.

C'est bon, ils n'ont rien de très grave, la potion de Séverus suffira pour le moment mais après je les veux tous les deux à l'infirmerie, compris ?

Bien sûr Pompom, dès que nous aurons fini, nous les amènerons, répondit Dumbledore

Mme Pomfresh sortit du bureau tandis que Rogue s'approchait d'Harry et d'Asa pour leur donner leur potion.

Tenez, ce n'est pas empoisonné, dit le professeur de Potions en leur tendant les deux fioles.

Les deux élèves burent tout le liquide d'un seul coup et grimacèrent en même temps après avoir fini.

C'est vraiment mauvais mais ça va mieux, lança Harry.

Oui, ça va, renchérit sa compagne même si dans sa tête tout n'était que désordre et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était.

Bien, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je vais vous demander de me raconter ce qui s'est passé même si c'est douloureux… commença le directeur mais sa petite fille le coupa.

Harry a vaincu Voldemort comme d'habitude, lança Asa.

Il n'est pas mort, il est juste dans le même état qu'il y a quinze ans, reprit le Survivant voyant que sa compagne n'était pas de très bonne humeur pour répondre correctement sans faire de l'humour noir.

Tu veux parler du jour de la mort de tes parents ? demanda Sirius.

Harry aquieça en silence.

Mais c'est parce-que Lily s'est sacrifiée que le sort a rebondi sur toi. Comment cela a pu marcher cette fois ? questionna Remus.

Dumbledore regarda sa petite fille, sachant que c'était elle la cause de ce miracle. Asa lui envoya un regard triste.

C'est grâce à Asa, répondit le Survivant. Elle est encore plus coriace que moi. Voldemort lui a lancé le sort de l'Impérium et lui a ordonné deux fois de me tuer…

Mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est horrible !

Et deux fois, elle a résisté au sortilège, continua Harry. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, Voldemort a pris la décision de me tuer lui-même. Au moment où il allait lever sa baguette, Asa s'est interposée entre lui et moi. Voldemort l'a jetée contre un arbre, il voulait qu'elle assiste à ma mort en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part me regarder. Mais quand il a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, le sort a encore rebondi sur moi et l'a touché une nouvelle fois. Asa et moi l'avons vu tous les deux se décomposer. Son esprit doit errer quelque part à la recherche de ses Mangemorts…

On peut dire que vous avez une chance insolente, lança Rogue. Et heureusement que Miss Dundore était là pour vous sauver.

Oui, c'est sûr que vous, vous n'étiez pas là pour le faire, répondit Asa en colère.

Dumbledore rompit le moment de tension qui suivit.

Je sais, Asa, je suis désolé, personne n'a été là pour vous protéger…

A l'intérieur même de Poudlard, c'est un comble, se moqua sa petite-fille.

Quoi ? Vous étiez dans le parc ? demanda Sirius.

Oui, répondit Harry. Voldemort a réussi à créer une brèche dans le temps et l'espace qui nous séparait du reste du monde.

Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

Le sang, dit Asa. Il nous a repérés grâce au sang qui coule dans ses veines depuis l'année dernière maintenant…

Le mien, renchérit Harry qui voulait absolument protéger le secret de sa compagne.

Les professeurs présents échangèrent un regard avec le directeur, tous savaient très bien que le sort de Voldemort n'aurait pas marché à un moment où Harry n'était pas tout seul s'il n'avait qu'utilisé le sang du Survivant… En voyant ce regard de connivence, Asa eut soudain un doute : seraient-ils au courant du lien qui la liait à Voldemort ? Elle sentit la colère monter en elle en même temps que les larmes couler de nouveau sur ses joues. Les professeurs savaient qu'elle était la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils ne lui avaient jamais rien dit. Asa se demanda si quand ils la regardaient, ils pensaient tout de suite à son horrible père, se disant qu'elle finirait comme lui et qu'elle deviendrait, comme lui, un monstre… La voix d'Hermione la secoua de ses sombres pensées.

Ça ne va pas, Asa ? demanda la préfète inquiète, en voyant que son amie pleurait. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Ça va, c'est juste les nerfs, fit la Survivante en essuyant ses larmes. Je reste ici, mon grand-père veut me parler et il faut que je lui parle aussi, dit-elle d'un air grave en regardant le directeur. Il y a juste une chose qui ne va pas : Voldemort a pu pénétrer les défenses si bien mises au point de Poudlard. Il ne faut plus que quelqu'un puisse venir ici avec de mauvaises intentions… Les défenses du château doivent redevenir impénétrables sinon les élèves sont tous en danger.

Mais Voldemort a été vaincu, lança Ron.

Et d'après toi, combien de temps mettra-t-il pour avoir de nouveau un corps ? répondit Asa.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et un peu blessé par le ton coléreux utilisé par sa camarade.

Tu as raison, reprit le directeur. Cet été, les professeurs et moi allons travailler pour que même avec le sort qu'a utilisé Voldemort aujourd'hui, personne ne puisse transplaner ici.

C'est une bonne chose, conclut Harry.

Tout le monde avait senti que le moment était venu de laisser Asa seule avec son grand-père.

Bien, nous allons accompagner Harry à l'infirmerie, dit Remus.

Pourriez-vous l'attendre quelques minutes ? demanda Dumbledore. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

Harry sembla ravi, lui aussi voulait dire quelque chose au directeur. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que trois dans le bureau, Albus prit la parole.

Harry, je voulais te dire que je suis très soulagé de te voir en bonne santé mais aussi te remercier d'avoir protégé Asa…

C'est plutôt Asa qui m'a protégé, elle m'a même sauvé de la mort si vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit.

Oui, tu as raison, je suis tellement content que vous soyez en vie…

Et que je sois revenue dans ton camp et pas partie dans celui de mon père, le coupa sa petite fille.

Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais dû apprendre cela de cette manière…

Tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit sinon ?

Dumbledore baissa la tête.

Je ne sais pas.

Je suis en colère que tu m'ais caché ça pendant toutes ces années mais je comprends tes raisons : tu m'as adoptée juste pour me garder loin de toutes les activités malsaines de mon père. Tu avais peur que je sois élevée par des Mangemorts et que je devienne Lady Voldemort… J'ai souffert pendant des années de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu me gardais enfermée, loin du monde extérieur, et de ne pas connaître mes origines mais je crois que tu as bien fait de ne rien me dire, je me sens tellement mal depuis que j'ai appris cette nouvelle.

Le directeur la regardait avec tristesse, il n'osait pas la contredire, lui dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité mais il ne se sentait pas le courage. Il se sentait vieux, beaucoup trop vieux et avec beaucoup trop de responsabilités.

Je m'excuse encore, j'ai pris cette décision mais peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure, je ne sais pas. Même un sorcier de mon niveau peut faire des erreurs, je ne suis pas parfait…

Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, tu as eu raison, je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre pendant toutes ces années en sachant que j'étais la fille d'un monstre… Au fait, certains professeurs sont au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, ceux qui savent que tu es ma petite fille savent aussi pour ton père.

Harry les regardait tous les deux et il hésitait à dire ce qu'il avait en tête, il ne voulait pas accabler plus le directeur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il fallait qu'il le dise quand même.

Je voulais vous dire que j'ai été blessé d'apprendre que je n'étais pas le seul Survivant. Depuis tout le temps que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai dû vivre avec cette célébrité forcée mais je pense que tout aurait pu être différent si le monde avait su que je n'étais pas le seul.

Oui, je sais Harry, je m'excuse pour toi aussi. J'ai fait cela pour protéger Asa. Et puis, tu as montré que tu pouvais très bien te débrouiller seul contre Voldemort…

Nous allons y aller, dit Asa. Je suis fatiguée.

Et les deux Survivants sortirent du bureau directorial sous le regard perdu de Dumbledore. Il avait raté l'occasion de lui dire toute la vérité et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le lui dire plus tard. Il allait faire souffrir sa petite fille et il le regrettait…

Sirius et Remus, accompagnés de Ron et d'Hermione servirent d'escorte aux deux Gryffondors, Rogue les avait laissés pour retourner à ses chers cachots. Pendant le trajet, Asa vint se placer au milieu de ses deux amis.

Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, Ron, j'étais en colère et je m'en suis prise à toi. C'était pas très sympa de ma part….

Ha, je t'excuse, tu avais des raisons d'être sur les nerfs, combattre Tu-sais-qui n'est pas de tout repos.

Oui, et comme ça, j'espère que vous avez compris que l'enthousiasme ne suffit pas contre lui.

Message reçu, sourit Hermione.

Mme Pomfresh ne laissa pas le loisir à l'escorte de rester quelques minutes avec les deux élèves, voulant qu'Asa et Harry prennent du repos tout de suite.

Tant pis, se moqua Ron, vous raterez la fête et le merveilleux repas de la fin des exams !

Les Survivants durent rester trois jours à l'infirmerie. Ils en profitèrent pour dormir la plupart du temps. Pour Asa, c'était éprouvant car elle faisait souvent des cauchemars à propos de sa rencontre avec Voldemort et les révélations qui avaient suivi. Mais les visites de leurs amis Gryffondors lui remontèrent le moral, surtout lorsque les jumeaux se joignaient à eux et qu'ils apportaient plein de nourriture et de boisson en cachette de l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de l'infirmerie, il ne restait plus que très peu de jours avant la fin des cours. Harry n'était pas du tout joyeux à cette idée, retrouver les Dursley ne lui apportait pas tellement de bonheur que ça… La veille du départ, Asa se trouvait dans le parc, Harry venait de la quitter après une longue discussion. Le Survivant s'inquiétait de son état et ne faisait que lui répéter que sa parenté avec leur ennemi ne le gênait en aucun point. Asa le croyait avec quelques doutes pourtant. Les sentiments de son compagnon ne changeraient-ils pas si elle-même se mettait à changer ? Ses pensées furent coupées par l'arrivée de Sirius. Asa se demandait bien pourquoi il venait lui parler.

Heu, si vous chercher Harry, il vient de partir à l'instant, il doit être maintenant avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.

Je sais, je viens de le croiser, c'est lui qui m'a dit où tu te trouvais. C'est à toi que je voulais parler.

Ha bon ? demanda Asa même si elle se doutait bien du sujet qu'il allait aborder.

Déjà, je viens de ma propre initiative, Harry ou Albus n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je pense que tu as deviné de quoi je voulais parler. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

Non…

Je pense que tu dois te sentir mal depuis la nouvelle, c'est compréhensible mais ça ne peut pas durer. Tu ne peux pas te punir pour les méfaits de ton père, Asa. C'est un monstre, je te l'accorde volontiers, mais ça ne fait de toi la même vermine que lui. Même si son sang coule dans tes veines, cela ne change rien. Tu as été bien éduqué dans le respect de chaque individu, qu'il soit Moldu, sorcier ou géant… Harry ne serait pas ce qu'il est s'il avait vécu chez ces odieux Malefoy.

Je sais, Harry me l'a déjà dit.

Je connais le sentiment d'être pris pour une mauvaise personne mais c'est encore pire si c'est toi-même qui le pense…

Je comprends, j'essaierai de contrôler mes craintes.

Ne te fais pas de mal pour rien et pense à Harry, il souffre quand tu souffres…

Le lendemain, Harry, Asa, Hermione et Ron étaient tranquillement assis dans le Poudlard Express en train de manger des sucreries.

Ha, enfin fini ! Je suis bien content d'être en vacances ! s'exclama Ron.

Tu seras moins content quand tu recevras les résultats de tes Buses, se moqua Hermione.

Je les recevrai en même temps que George et Fred, je ne serais pas le seul à me faire enguirlander. En fait, le mieux, ça serait que vous soyez tous présents, peut-être que ma mère s'énervera moins s'il y a du monde…

Aucune chance, le rassura Harry.

Ginny venait de partir pour retrouver ses frères qui mijotaient encore des farces pour changer. Asa avait craint qu'Hermione et Ron profitent de son absence pour aborder le sujet des deux Survivants mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait, à son grand soulagement. En effet, Harry, trois jours auparavant, lui avait demandé si ça ne la gênait pas qu'il raconte à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il n'était pas le seul Survivant. Elle avait accepté, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à d'autres personnes qu'à elle-même.

Nous, on va passer une super bonne semaine entre filles, lança Hermione.

On va pouvoir vous critiquer et encore vous critiquez, si vous avez les oreilles qui sifflent, vous saurez pourquoi, rigola Asa.

C'est pas juste, ronchonna Ron, tu me connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et tu l'invites à passer du temps chez toi et moi non !

Tu comprends, ça ne ferait pas le même effet à ses parents si elle amenait un garçon qui dormirait dans le même lit qu'elle, dit Asa.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'installer une certaine gêne entre Hermione et Ron mais les deux autres Gryffondors commençaient à être habitués !

On se verra cet été ? demanda Harry avec crainte à Asa lorsqu'ils furent descendus du train.

Mais bien sûr, tu crois que je pourrais me passer de toi pendant deux longs mois ?

Comment on va faire pour se voir ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, déjà je pense inviter chez moi les Weasley et Hermione donc je pense qu'il restera de la place pour toi…

Ouais, super, moi je suis partant pour venir chez toi, Asa ! dit Ron. Je demanderais à mes parents que tu viennes aussi chez moi avec Hermione et Harry, ça serait super !

HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYY, gronda soudain une voix.

Je crois que c'est ton oncle, lança Asa

Harry regarda derrière sa compagne pour voir en effet son oncle à l'entrée de la gare.

Ça ira alors ? demanda-t-il à sa compagne.

Je ne sais pas, pensa Asa.

Oui, il le faudra bien, répondit-elle avec le sourire à Harry.

Après s'être embrassés, la jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner. Elle alla rejoindre Hermione qui était toute seule, Ron étant parti depuis quelques minutes. Asa ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer pour elle, la seule dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle contrôle ses peurs par rapport à son secret sinon il la détruirait…

Le 11/06/05.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini, ainsi que la première partie de cette fic. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous viendrez lire la suite. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui m'ont laissée des reviews, merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début de cette fic que j'ai commencée le 3 août, presque un an déjà lol

**Bon ben gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite. Je vais peut-être commencer une autre fic… AlllbaAmbre**


End file.
